


Rose and Thorns

by AMNarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNarry/pseuds/AMNarry
Summary: “For fucks sake.” Harry mutters, shooting at the creature. The wendigo screeches, red eyes blazing when he spots the hunter. He hisses, but runs away- it’s speed unparalleled- escaping death with a vow to kill the hunter that interrupted his meal.





	Rose and Thorns

Niall gathers his quite eccentric bouquet of flowers he’s been working on all day. He nicked off most of his work today, wanting to make sure it was perfect. He looks at the display of flowers with a small sad smile, just like his parents, the mixture is weird but it works. He turns off the lights and grabs his keys, locking up the little shop for the night, humming quietly to himself. He heads down the familiar road, turning up the heat in his car so his windows won’t fog up. It feels colder than usual for October, he hopes the flowers last. He gets a little lost in his thoughts, nearly missing his turn, taking it a little sharper than he intended but makes it safely, none the less. Shaking his head at his carelessness, he turns off the car and gets out, taking the dark, narrow path to his parents’ resting place. He sighs softly, sitting on his knees on the damp ground and sets the flowers between their names etched into the dark stone. “Hi,” He whispers softly. “Happy anniversary.” He gives a soft smile, playing with the grass under his fingers. “I miss you, I know it’s lame to say but it’s all I can think to say.” He murmurs quietly, running his finger tips over their names.  
Bright red eyes land on the Irishman from where the creature is hidden in the shadows. Grey skin melting into the dark that the trees cast over it. His stomach growls quietly, and the creature licks over its lips at the thought of having fresh meat once again. Why should he be forced to eat rotting flesh when this silly human has just wandered straight into his hunting ground. The human is practically begging for death at this point. The wendigo creeps out from the dark, footsteps light and quiet as he steps around fallen leaves.   
“The shop is doing well, almost done paying it off actually. Thanks to you guys, morbid as that sounds.” Niall mutters, looking down at his hands. His parents always supported his unique dream. “I’d rather have you lot with me though.” He sighs. A shudder runs down his spine at the chill in the air, making his hair stand on end.   
The wendigo makes a low growling sound when he’s close enough, lunging at the human, tackling him to the ground.   
Niall gasps, smacking his head on the on some stranger’s headstone. He’s disoriented, looking up at the creature and lets out a sharp intake of breath before he blacks out.   
“For fucks sake.” Harry mutters, shooting at the creature. The wendigo screeches, red eyes blazing when he spots the hunter. He hisses, but runs away- it’s speed unparalleled- escaping death with a vow to kill the hunter that interrupted his meal.   
“Haz!” Zayn calls from somewhere in the woods, speeding up to catch his mate. “Jesus,” He wheezes. “He got away.”   
He sighs, noting the disgust on Harry’s face. He walks over, examining the lad’s face to make sure he’s alright.   
“No shit.” Harry grumbles, kicking a rock in frustration. “When in the hell are we ever gonna have a chance like that again?”   
Zayn gives him a sympathetic look, rubbing his back. “Dunno.” He mutters. “Probably should at least check to see if it dug up anybody.” He says softly.   
“Why would it dig anything up? It found him.” Harry points out, rolling his eyes.   
“Is he alive?”   
“Who?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows, looking around. He groans at the knocked out lad, jogging over and bends low to check the small lad’s breathing. “He’s alive!” He calls.   
“Least that’s something.” Harry sighs. “Lets just- get the fuck out of here. Before it comes back and we’re fucked.”   
“Haz, we cant leave him here.” Zayn points out. “Lou would kill us.”   
Harry groans. “And take him where?” He raises an eyebrow.   
“Dunno, his house. Had to get here somehow. Or we take him home until he wakes up.” Zayn gives. “He’s going to be confused as hell.”   
Harry nods begrudgingly, bending down to search the lad’s pockets. “No wallet. Guess we have to fucking bring him with.”   
“Have at it, I’ll go get the car.” Zayn winks, jogging off to leave Harry to deal with the smaller lad.   
“Asshole.” Harry grumbles, picking up the smaller lad. Niall whines a bit in protest, curling into Harry’s warmth instinctively.   
Harry rolls his eyes. “You’re bloody well fine.” He muses, carrying him to the car.   
“Ready?” Zayn asks with a cheeky smile.   
“Open the damn door.” Harry retorts, giving him an unamused look.   
Zayn rolls his eyes fondly at his best mate’s grumpy attitude, reaching over to open the door for him. “Gonna hold sleeping beauty then?”  
“The BACK door Zed.” Harry emphasizes.   
Zayn pouts at him, grumbling but obliges, bowing sarcastically at him.   
“Thank you.” Harry laughs, putting the lad down on the backseat, buckling him in. “I’m driving too, nice try though.”   
“I never get to drive,” Zayn huffs but scoots across the seat so Harry can get in.   
“Yeah well that’s the point isn’t it?” Harry smirks, getting into the driver’s seat. “I like my baby in one piece.”   
“One time,” Zayn sticks his tongue out. “And I’m not to be trusted.” He sighs.   
“Not with my baby.” Harry snorts, amused.   
“Need a real baby,” Zayn puckers his lips playfully, waggling his eyebrows.   
“No thank you.” Harry rolls his eyes.   
“I’m taken, I’m just saying, wouldn’t hurt to look a bit.” Zayn shrugs.   
“Yes it does.” Harry points out. “And its a waste of time.”   
“I’m telling Lou,” Zayn sniffs haughtily.   
“Lou is different and you know it.” Harry muses.   
“I do,” Zayn breathes fondly. He snorts, remembering the first time he met his feisty little love.   
“He’s one of a kind isn’t he?” Harry chuckles, giving his best mate a lopsided grin.   
“To say the least,” Zayn hums in agreement.  
“Alright, enough with the mushiness.” Harry huffs, fond.   
“Lou will know what to do, always does.” Zayn notes, looking back at the sleeping Irishman. “Who the fuck goes into a cemetery in the middle of the night anyway?”   
“Lou does.” Harry agrees, pulling into the parking space. “My thoughts exactly. That’s such a stupid move.”   
“Just hope nobody’s looking for him,” Zayn muses. “Bet his boyfriend would be pissed.” He winks, “two handsome lads taking him.”   
Harry laughs. “What’s to say he fancies blokes anyway?”   
Zayn snorts, “Look at him.”   
Harry looks back at the lad, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Fair enough. You get to carry him in, see how nice Lou is to him then.” He winks, sliding out of the car.   
“Son of a bitch,” Zayn mutters warily, but slips out as well, scooping the lad up into his arms.   
Harry laughs, unlocking the motel room door. “Loubear we’re home!”   
Zayn prays his boyfriend is in the shower, but that’s highly unlikely- and just his luck.   
“Thank god.” Louis breathes, hopping up from the bed. “You’re both alright?” He checks, cupping Harry’s cheek, examining him. When he’s content he moves to look at Zayn, raising an eyebrow when he sees the small lad in his arms.   
“Harry told me to,” Zayn says quickly. “The wendigo attacked him.” He explains. “Knew you’d cut my balls off if I left him there.” He gives his best puppy dog eyes, laying Niall on Harry’s bed.   
“Oh Harry told you to, that makes it okay.” Louis sasses, rolling his eyes. “I would have, could still do it for other reasons.” He gives his boyfriend a sweet smile.   
Zayn scoops Louis up, crossing his arms under Louis’ plump arse, nipping at his neck. “Don’t be mad,” he pouts against his skin.   
Louis melts a bit, laughing softly. “Sod off.”   
“Never,” Zayn winks at him. “Besides, don’t need anyone else do I?” He nuzzles into him again, taking in the sweet musky scent that always seems to cling to his Louis.   
Louis smiles, cupping the back of Zayn’s head. “You better not need anyone else.”   
“Ew.” Harry groans.   
Zayn presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, setting him down gently. “He’s just jealous.” He whispers loudly. Louis giggles softly, laughing harder when Harry flips them both off.   
“Love you bro,” Zayn winks at Harry, holding Louis close.   
“Yeah yeah.” Harry waves dismissively. “I’m taking a shower.”   
Zayn watches him go before turning back to his boyfriend, cupping his face softly. Always wants to make sure he doesn’t miss a thing- especially with what they do. He traces under Louis’ eyes softly with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Thought he might need a friendly face when he woke up, no id, no phone.” He says softly.   
“Is that why you really brought him?” Louis teases fondly, kissing his nose. “Need to make sure he’s okay.”   
“Just couldn’t leave him could I? You’ve made me soft.” Zayn accuses.   
“You were soft before I came around mister.” Louis laughs, poking his chest.   
Zayn laughs with him, stripping down to his boxers as he waits for his turn to shower.  
“Just make sure he doesn’t die or summat,” He teases.   
“Yeah yeah.” Louis waves dismissively. “That’s what you keep me around for.”   
He teases, slipping off the bed.   
“Not the only thing,” Zayn winks, watching him lovingly.   
“Flirt.” Louis smiles, blowing him a kiss, then pads over to the stranger on Harry’s bed. He examines him, frowning a bit. “He’s hurt.”   
“Where?” Zayn asks softly, looking at the lad curiously. He’s just as small as Louis, defined differently but just as tiny.   
“The back of his head, and his arm.” Louis informs. “Can you get me the first aid kit?”   
“Yeah,” Zayn nods, sliding off the bed to retrieve the bag of their supplies. Looks like they need to stock up again.   
“Thanks babe.” Louis grins at him, gently cleaning up Niall’s head wound.   
“Looks like a pretty nasty cut. Fuck, what if he has amnesia?” Zayn groans.   
Louis snorts. “Sounds like a positive thing.” He muses. “After being attacked by a wendigo.”

“Guess that’s true.” Zayn gives, kissing the back of his neck.   
Louis smiles softly. “Big softy.” He whispers, bandaging his wound.   
“Just like kissing you,” Zayn assures, watching him work. Louis’ tiny hands delicate as they work on the small lad.   
“Sure, that’s all it is.” Louis laughs lightly. “I need to wake him up.”   
“Go for it,” Zayn smiles, smacking his bum as he moves to grab clean clothes out of their suitcase.   
Louis squeaks softly, sending a playful glare his way before gently shaking the lad. Niall groans, stirring slightly but doesn’t quite wake up, curling closer to Louis’ warmth.   
Louis giggles softly. "He's quite cuddly isn't he?"   
Zayn smiles fondly at the sound, nodding as he takes a cigarette from the pocket of his leather jacket. “He’s a cute lad, about your size. Maybe we can kidnap him for Haz.” He teases, half teases.   
"Not inside." Louis scolds. "Like he'd allow that." He adds, continuing to shake the lad gently.   
Niall blinks his eyes open slowly as Zayn pouts slightly, taking the lit cigarette from between his lips and stubs it out.   
"Thank you." Louis smiles cutely at him. "Oh, you're awake." He chirps brightly.   
Niall blinks up at him, confused but gives a small smile none the less. “Uh-“ He starts, voice husky from sleep.  
"Oh right, yeah. I'm Louis." Louis introduces.   
“Louis,” Niall says a bit dumbly, still wondering where he is and why he’s here. The last thing he remembers before knocking out is a big pair of red eyes and a foul smell.   
"Yes. And you are?" Louis smiles kindly.   
“Niall.” He answers, blushing softly at the cute older lad.   
"It's nice to meet you." Louis replies, his lips quirking up a bit more at the adorable Irishman. "Do you remember anything?"   
Zayn watches his expressions intently as Niall shakes his head, his own eyebrow raising at the blatant lie. The shudder was undeniable. He can understand though, people would think he was crazy if he did tell him what he remembered.   
Louis' smile doesn't drop at the lie, he just nods softly. "Okay."   
“Where am I?” Niall asks, hissing in pain as he rubs the back of his head.   
"Hey, easy." Louis soothes, holding his wrist. "Motel." He informs, not looking up when the bathroom door opens and Harry steps back into the room with a towel slung low on his waist.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, but relaxes a bit at Louis’ concerned face. He looks over at Harry, gaping at the lad’s toned body. He tries not to stare too long at the glistening wet muscles, the tattoos all over his arms and chest, the leaves leading down... he shakes his head blushing profusely at the smirk on Zayn’s face, knowing he’s been caught. “Hope you left some hot water for me.” Zayn teases, hopping up.   
“Course not.” Harry smiles sweetly, amused at the stranger. “Did he forget how to speak?”   
“No,” Niall clears his throat. “Just don’t know what’s going on.” He says, refusing to look at the gorgeous lad.   
Harry snorts, raising his hands in surrender when Louis gives him a look. “You’ve been attacked, we saved you.”   
“Attacked by what?” Niall asks, pulling his knees up to his chest. He pinches his bottom lip between his thumb and finger, trying to shake the memory from his mind. Maybe it was a rabid dog or summat, it was sorta late and he hadn’t slept well the night before. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.   
Harry gives Zayn a look, shrugging.   
Zayn purses his lips, the lad is lucky to be alive. Maybe they should just leave it at that. This kid can go back to his life and that’ll be the end of it. His main concern was making sure that he was alive and okay. “What the fuck were you doing out in a cemetery in the middle of the night anyway?” He asks instead. Niall has the decency to look sheepish, though he’s not sure why. He can do as he pleases as far is this lad is concerned, though he should be grateful that they helped him.   
"You both need to work on Your people skills." Louis notes, fond.   
"Right, I'll get right on that." Harry replies sarcastically, sending Louis a wink before moving to rummage through his suitcase.   
Niall doesn’t comment, he can trust Louis he feels like but the other two are a intimidating to say the least. Zayn leans down, cupping Louis’ face as he leaves a searing kiss on his lips. “Join me if you’d like.” He murmurs before nipping at Louis’ lip teasingly, pulling away and saunters into the bathroom.   
Louis' eyes follow after him, bottom lip pouting. "For fucks sake go." Harry groans, dropping his towel to pull on a pair of boxers. "You'll watch after   
him?" Louis checks, content when he gets a dismissive nod, hopping up to follow his boyfriend.   
Niall turns his eyes away from Harry, beet red and plays with his fingers, not wanting to intrude on his privacy. “I don’t really need to be watched. Thank you for helping me though.” He says sincerely.   
“How are you getting home?” Harry challenges.   
“I- well. Take an Uber back to the cemetery for my car.” Niall muses.   
“You’re a fucking idiot.” Harry turns around, incredulous. “Back-in the middle of the night- to the place where you were attacked. Brilliant.”   
Niall huffs indignantly at that, his face scrunching up much like a toddler’s. “Well I’m clearly wanted here.” He retorts stubbornly, but sighs softly. He sounds ungrateful and he’s definitely not, he just doesn’t want to be a bother. He’s already caused them enough trouble.   
“By all means, you’re not a prisoner.” Harry gestures to the door, slipping on a pair of shorts.   
Niall nods, standing from his spot. He’s not completely sure where he is, he knows his wallet is in his car along with his phone. So that’s out, but he’s sure the motel has a front desk that’s still open. He can call a cab from there and pay him when he’s got his wallet. He has a plan at least. “Thank you, again.” He says sincerely. “Tell Louis I appreciate his help.” He says, giving Harry a small, grateful smile.   
Harry rolls his eyes. “Just- sit the fuck down.” He groans.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, doing as he’s told- not on Harry’s bed this time. The lad is gorgeous and toned but those muscles aren’t just for show, he’s sure he uses them for something. He doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of that.   
Harry shakes his head, throwing on a shirt. “Louis will bloody kill me if I let you wander off.”   
“Why’s that?” Niall yawns widely, eyes fighting to stay open, suddenly very sleepy again.   
“Nothing.” Harry dismisses, sighing. “They’ll fuck with you on that bed, you probably shouldn’t be on it.”   
Niall’s eyes widen, standing up comically fast. “They make a lovely couple.” He says sincerely, both beautiful people really. “I hate to ask but do you have a phone I can borrow?” He asks softly. He should have been home ages ago he’s sure. Doesn’t need his roomie worrying about him.   
Harry nods towards the bedside table. “Go for it.”   
Niall squeezes past Harry as discreetly as possible, dialing his best mate’s number, waiting for him to answer patiently.   
Harry snorts, grabbing a fag and a gun and silently walks out of the motel. “Hello?” A rough voice answers, wary.   
“Ash?” Niall tries not to giggle at his tone.   
“Ni? Where the hell are you?!” Ashton breathes, more alert.   
“I’m in a motel with some people. I uh- not sure what happened completely but I was told I was attacked when I went to visit mum and da tonight and I woke up here.” Niall says softly.  
“Told you were attacked?” Ashton repeats, incredulous. “What if they attacked you and kidnapped you?”   
“They didn’t! I remember very little, but I remember being tackled then- it wasn’t them. It couldn’t have been.” Niall assures.   
“And they just happened to be there?” Ashton questions.   
“I guess so,” Niall gives. “I’ll be home in the morning, I’m sure.” He says, yawning again.   
“Ni let me come pick you up.” Ashton requests softly.   
“I don’t know where I am,” Niall admits.   
Ashton sighs in defeat. “Fine, but if you’re not back in the morning- wait do you work tomorrow?”  
“My shop innit?” Niall smiles softly.   
“Rub it in.” Ashton teases. “If you’re not at work I’m calling the police. I need a picture, send me a picture of the dudes that ‘saved’ you.”   
“And how I’m I supposed to do that without my phone?” Niall asks, amused.   
“With the phone you’ve got. Duh.” Ashton laughs. “I’m sure there’s a selfie on there, and if not, you can get one.”   
“I’m not just gonna go through this lad’s phone!” Niall squeaks. “You should see how big he is.”   
“Is he hot?” Ashton questions. “It’s not like he has to know.” He adds.   
Niall blushes, he’s hot alright. Almost got a glimpse of ALL he had to offer. He maneuvers around the question though, “Not as hot as you, Ash.” He assures.   
“Liar.” Ashton laughs. “I can hear how hot and bothered you are.”   
“Not important,” Niall says, lowering his voice as Harry walks back in. “I’ll see what I can do about a picture. I’ll be home tomorrow.” He promises.  
“I need the picture.” Ashton insists. “Do you want to be killed and never found?!”   
“I’ll do my best.” Niall says again calmly. “I love you.”   
“Love you too.” Ashton mumbles. “I better see you tomorrow Horan.”  
“You will Ash,” Niall giggles into the phone.   
“Go stare at the hottie.” Ashton teases.   
Niall squeaks, blushing as he hangs up the phone. “Thanks for letting me use your phone.” He says. “I uh- this is going to sound like a funny request.” He starts.   
Harry raises an eyebrow, nodding for him to go on.   
“Ashton is a little worried that I WON’T come home tomorrow. And he wants a picture of you lot just in case of abduction.” Niall says sheepishly.  
Harry smirks a little. “Why would we want to give ourselves away like that?”   
Niall’s face falls from sheepish to terrified, inching closer to the door.   
Harry huffs out a laugh at that, rolling his eyes. “You still believe in the Easter bunny too?”   
Niall crosses his arms over his chest, shaking his head. “I’ll have you know, I’ve know about the Easter bunny for TWO days now.” He says haughtily.   
Harry’s lips quirk up. “I’m sure it’s only been one.”   
“Hey.” Niall pouts, curling up in the chair in the corner of the room.   
“Yeah whatever.” Harry gives. “You can take a picture.”   
Niall nods, giving him another grateful smile before scooping up the phone and snaps a very flattering picture of Harry. He taps Ashton’s number in and sends it off, letting him know who he is.   
Harry snorts, rolling his eyes at the sounds that echo from the bathroom.   
Niall blushes darkly, clearing his throat. “Maybe I’ll take a walk.” He murmurs, setting Harry’s phone on the night stand.   
“Yeah.” Harry muses, grabbing another cigarette. “That’s a great idea.”   
“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” Niall admits, walking over to the door.   
“You think I want to listen to this?” Harry raises an eyebrow, opening the door.   
“Dunno what you’re into.” Niall shrugs, slipping under Harry’s arm easily.   
“Not that.” Harry notes, following him out of the room.   
“What were you lot doing in the cemetery that late?” Niall asks curiously after a mo, kicking at a stray pebble on the ground.   
Harry shrugs. “You know, the usual things- robbing graves and that shit.”   
Niall gives him a dubious look, not sure how to answer that. “Right.” He agrees, going along with it.   
Harry snorts. “Not really.” He gives, lighting his cigarette.   
“I didn’t think so,” Niall says, peeking up at him curiously, his plump pink lips holding onto the cigarette as if it has always belonged there. He wonders fleetingly if his lips would slot perfectly with the bigger lad’s.   
He shakes his head at the idol thought, he’s attractive for sure but reeks of danger even if he doesn’t feel so threatened by him in this moment. Maybe it’s his lingering air of mystery.   
“Maybe you shouldn’t think so much.” Harry muses, smoke spilling from his lips. “Or maybe you should think more.”   
“How cryptic of you,” Niall hums, watching the smoke make a sort of halo around Harry’s beautiful face.   
“Mhm.” Harry hums.   
Niall looks at him sideways, and that definitely feels like a wrong move, wobbling slightly. He feels a bit dizzy, though he guesses if anyone smacked their head on a gravestone, anyone would.   
Harry steadies him instinctively. “Don’t faint.” He says seriously.   
“‘M no’.” Niall promises, though it may be a promise he can’t keep.   
“For fucks sake.” Harry sighs, stubbing out his fag then picks Niall up.   
“What are you doing?” Niall asks breathlessly- nearly squeaking, trying very hard not to think about how Harry’s hard muscles feel against his softer skin.   
“Making sure you don’t fall and hit your bloody head again.” Harry informs.   
Niall lays his head against Harry’s chest, trying to steady himself. “‘M heavy,” He protests weakly.   
Harry chuckles at that. “Doesn’t seem to be an issue does it?”   
“Show off,” Niall mutters.   
“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Harry replies with a smirk.   
Niall glares at him tiredly, looking more like a pissed off kitten than anything. “And cocky.” He adds.   
“Well...” Harry trails off.   
“Well what?” Niall asks.   
Harry chuckles. “Nothing.”  
“You’re in-“ Niall slurs before he passes out, going limp in Harry’s arms.   
“You talk too much.” Harry mumbles, kicking their door open.   
“Jesus,” Zayn jumps. “What’d ya do to him?”   
“Nothing.” Harry huffs. “He got dizzy.”   
Zayn smirks, “looks pretty comfortable there.” He winks, settling in his bed next to Louis.   
Harry glares at him. “Where the fuck do I put him?”   
“I’d say in the empty spot next to you?” Zayn quirks an eyebrow. “He’s quite cuddly, innit he Lou?”   
Louis giggles softly, nodding. “Very cuddly.” He affirms.   
“Fuck no.” Harry rolls his eyes.   
“We brought him here, you’re too big to curl up in one of those chairs and he needs to lay down on something comfy. Be a big boy Hazzy.” Zayn coos.   
Harry glares at him. “I’ll sleep with your boyfriend and you can sleep with this one.” He retorts.   
“No can do,” Zayn hums, pulling Louis closer. “It’s just sleep Haz, not gonna kill ya for one night.”  
“Might.” Harry grumbles, putting Niall on his bed. Louis snorts softly, cuddling up to Zayn happily.   
“Night Hazzy.” Zayn smiles softly, nuzzling into Louis’ neck with a content sigh. Niall curls up immediately, missing the warmth Harry gave him.   
“Can’t blame me if he wakes up with a black eye.” Harry mutters, slipping off his shirt and climbs into bed.   
“Embrace it, might find you like it.” Zayn hums, turning off the lamp on the night stand.   
“I won’t.” Harry growls when Niall cuddles up to him.   
Zayn chuckles, pressing a kiss to Louis’ neck. Should be an interesting night for his best mate.   
—-  
Niall wakes up extremely warm and comfortable, blinking his eyes open slowly. He’s tucked himself into Harry’s bare, chiseled chest and tangled their legs together. No way Harry had anything to do with that. He bites his lip, hoping to disentangle himself before Harry actually wakes up. He looks around the room, still a bit bleary eyed, wishing he had his glasses with him. He squints so he can see the clock more clearly, 5:27 it reads in an angry red color. It’s early, but he’s used to that. He slides out of bed carefully, not to wake anyone up and pads over to the bathroom, he doesn’t have any extra clothes with him but he feels gross. He just wants a nice warm shower, and a wee.  
Harry groans quietly. “How fucking early is it?” He grumbles, voice tough with sleep.   
“Shhh.” Zayn huffs at him, snuggling further into his boyfriend. Niall turns the shower on, hoping it’s not too loud and also a little weary about stepping into the shower when Louis and Zayn did God knows what in here just the night before. He lets the hot water run for a bit, rinsing the shower out the best he can before stepping in and nearly moaning at the feeling, the warm water relaxing his tense muscles.   
“What the fuck?” Harry grumbles, rubbing his eyes.   
“Get him some clothes,” Louis hums at Harry sleepily.   
“Fuck you.” Harry huffs. “He’s your size, you get him clothes.”   
Louis sits up, leveling him with a look. He wears mostly Zayn’s things anyway, it’s not like most of the clothes he wears fit him.   
“Christ.” Harry grumbles. “Fine.”   
“He’s going home today anyway, won’t be in your hair much longer.” Louis points out as Zayn huffs, turning away from all the noise.  
“Funny how I’m the one stuck with him when I had nothing to do with wanting to bring him back.” Harry mumbles, getting out of bed to find the lad clothes.   
“Like I said, out of your hair soon.” Louis says, trying to cuddle back with Zayn.   
Harry rolls his eyes, finding clothes that will somewhat fit the lad.   
Niall tries not to sing like he usually does when he’s at home in the shower, turning the water off before he steps out and grabs a spare towel, drying himself off. He really wishes he had a toothbrush to get rid of the awful taste and most likely terrible smell coming from his mouth.   
Harry yawns, impatiently waiting for the lad. Niall nearly drops the towel from around his waist when he sees Harry standing there, he blushes deeply, trying to cover himself up more. No need to embarrass himself next to the Adonis that is Harry.   
“I’m sorry if I woke you.” He apologizes in a whisper, noting the two still sleeping.   
Harry holds out the clothes to him. “If it happens again, I’ll kill you.” He promises, a sweet smile on his lips.   
Niall swallows hard, nodding quickly as he takes the clothes. That won’t be a hard promise to keep. He won’t see them again after today.  
“Now shut up.” Harry grumbles, crawling back into bed.   
Niall does as he’s told, dressing quickly then grabs Harry’s phone off the nightstand and slips out the door, dialing Ashton’s number again. Looking around in the near daylight, he knows where he is now.   
“Ni?” Ashton checks, voice groggy.   
“Yeah,” Niall smiles, feeling a bit guilty about waking the lad up. “I know where I am.” He admits, looking around. “Would you mind coming to get me?” He asks, tying the drawstring on Harry’s joggers he let him borrow- way too long and baggy for his short, skinny legs. He’s definitely outstayed his welcome. “And bring me some clothes maybe?” He adds, looking down at the too big T-shirt covering his torso.   
Ashton yawns, nodding. “Course, where are you?”   
“I’m at the motel downtown across from that bakery we like.” Niall says, grateful for his sweet best mate. He’s going to have to do something extra special for him- like maybe swing him a date with Liam.   
“That seedy motel?” Ashton pulls a face. “Yeah I’ll be there in 20.”   
“It’s not... terrible.” Niall notes, looking around, grimacing a bit. It was a place to sleep... with a super gorgeous but intimidating lad.   
“You could have bedbugs.” Ashton corrects, sliding out of bed. “The hot dude didn’t want to bring you home?”   
“Didn’t ask him,” Niall admits. “I don’t think he’s very happy with me. Definitely don’t think they’re kidnappers.” He muses, not very sociable except for maybe Louis.   
“Oh? Why is he not happy with you?” Ashton chuckles.   
“I’m an early riser- He is not.” Niall explains. “And-“ he hesitates for a mo but sighs. “You know how I get when I’m sleepy- I like to cuddle, whether or not I’m aware of it.” He mumbles.   
“You shared a bed?!” Ashton practically shouts. “No way.”   
Niall winces, pulling the phone away from his ear. “There were four people and only two beds.” He blushes darkly. “Besides, I sorta passed out before I knew where I’d be sleeping.”   
“So he chose to sleep with you.” Ashton sing songs.   
“Was forced,” Niall corrects.  
“There’s a floor.” Ashton points out with a smirk.   
“Would you want to sleep on the floor in this motel?” Niall asks.   
“No.” Ashton grimaces. “But I wouldn’t want to sleep on the bed either.”   
“Anyway,” Niall giggles softly at his tone. “I’ll see you soon?” He says, looking down at his bare toes poking out under the too long joggers.   
“Course.” Ashton assures. “I’m leaving now.”   
Niall nods, bidding him goodbye before he heads back into the room and sets the phone on the table.   
“You’re awful at following directions.” Harry grumbles.   
Niall jumps a bit, looking over at him. “What do you mean?”  
“Leaving the room doesn’t mean we can’t hear you.” Harry informs, eyes still closed.   
“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to go home?” Niall raises an eyebrow.   
“I don’t give a damn about you going home.” Harry retorts. “I give a damn about my sleep.”  
Niall doesn’t say anything to that, biting his lip softly. “I’m sorry.” He says sincerely after a mo.   
Harry groans, getting out of bed. “Whatever. I’m up.”   
Niall nods, trying not to stare at Harry again. He drops his gaze to the clothes, playing with the hem of the shirt softly, it’s definitely worn but it’s comfortable and smells like Harry, the scent still heady from being tucked into Harry’s chest all night. “Thank you for the clean clothes. I’ll give them back soon.” He promises.   
“I don’t really care either way.” Harry admits, digging in his bag for a cigarette.   
Niall nods, gathering his own clothes into a pile and folds them neatly. No point in putting his shoes on if he’s going to change again soon. He huffs indignantly at the joggers, even with the drawstring, he’s still having to pull the pants back up his less toned waist.   
Harry snorts, raising an amused eyebrow. “Take them off.”   
Niall blushes but he supposes he could, the t shirt covers more than enough. He shimmies them down his legs, folding them before handing them back to Harry.   
“Cheers.” Harry smirks. “Come.”   
“Where are we going?” Niall asks curiously.  
“Outside.” Harry shrugs. “I’m a lot nicer than Zayn when woken up before 8, you shouldn’t test your luck.”   
“Oh,” Niall breathes, padding after him quickly. He looks back at the couple, molding into each other seemingly perfectly.   
“And your mate would come after me if you died so.” Harry shrugs, lighting the cigarette.   
“Ashton is a lot of things, sweet and goofy being his main characteristics but he’s a little protective.” Niall agrees.   
Harry hums to acknowledge Niall’s said something, scanning the area.   
Niall rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, taking advantage of Harry’s distraction to study his tattoos more carefully- stopping himself from reaching up to trace them.   
“Why are you staring?” Harry questions, not taking his eyes off of a large cluster of trees.   
Niall blushes, dropping his gaze. “Was looking at your tattoos.” He says, clasping his hands behind his back.   
“You’ve never seen a tattoo before?” Harry notes, trying to feel if there’s a breeze.

“Well yeah, but most people have different ones.” Niall shrugs.   
“Stay here.” Harry murmurs, taking his gun out from the waistband of his shorts.   
Niall’s eyes widen, “What are you doing?” He whispers, perplexed. He’s not worried about Harry shooting him, he’s grumpy sure but he’s had plenty of opportunities to kill him if he wanted to.   
“Shut up.” Harry says seriously, walking towards the trees.   
Niall does as he’s told, pressing his lips into a thin line- watching Harry nervously but still curious. Harry steps under the trees, looking up, gun pointing out. A few leaves flutter down, but now that he’s here the shaking has stopped. “Well fuck.”   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, but sighs in relief when he sees Ashton pull in.   
It’s been a strange 12 hours for sure.   
“Where are your pants?” Ashton asks, hopping out of the car.   
“I- Oh. I had some on but they kept falling.” Niall admits sheepishly.   
“Right.” Ashton grins cheekily, handing him a pair of jeans.   
Niall takes them happily, smiling when he gets the material up his skinny legs, reveling in how they cling to him. “Did you bring the skinniest pair?” He chuckles.   
“No.” Ashton says innocently.   
“You’re awful,” Niall rolls his eyes. Not like anyone is looking anyway. “Did you bring a jumper or anything?” He asks.   
“I- think I did.” Ashton pauses, thoughtful.   
Niall fights a smile at the confused look on Ashton’s face. “It’s okay, I’ll just wash this one and get it back to him somehow. I’d just rather not wear my muddy, bloody shirt from yesterday. Let me go get my things.” He says fondly, leaning on his toes to press a quick kiss to Ashton’s cheek, before jogging off.  
“Yeah okay.” Ashton grins. Harry tucks his gun back into his waistband, walking back towards the hotel room. Niall is careful to be very quiet as he bends down, looking for his shoes- somehow getting halfway stuck under the bed. He stretches his arm under, huffing when he can’t reach all the way so he gets lower, chest and face pressed to the ground with his backside sticking up. He’s sure he looks hilarious, ridiculous more like. He shivers a bit when the too big shirt slides up his back, cold air from the open door hitting his bare skin.   
Harry eyes Ashton up, frowning a bit but otherwise ignores the lad. He walks back into the motel room, ready to wake the sleeping couple up, but stops in his tracks at the view. An amused smirk flits over his lips, arms crossing over his chest.   
“Ha!” Niall whispers happily, when he reaches his shoes, wiggling his bottom back so he can climb out from his spot.   
“Are you trying to seduce me?” Harry teases.   
Niall squeaks, putting a hand over his heart and his mouth simultaneously- looking over at Zayn to make sure he didn’t wake him up. He blushes at the insinuation, shaking his head. As if HE could seduce Harry anyway. He’s awkward and clumsy at best. “My shoes-“ He explains lamely, pointing to the bed.   
“Your shoes.” Harry repeats, amused.   
Niall stands up, only to sit back down on the bed, slipping on the offending piece of clothing. “They were stuck under the bed.” He says.   
“Uh huh.” Harry smirks. “Sure.”   
Niall sticks his tongue out childishly. “Nothing seductive about not reaching your shoes properly.”   
“You didn’t have the same view.” Harry shrugs.   
Niall smiles a bit to himself, biting at his bottom lip. “Ash forgot my shirt, I can wash this one and bring it back.” He promises.   
“Like I said, doesn’t matter.” Harry dismisses. “I have no emotional attachment.”   
Niall stands once he’s gotten his shoes on, slipping his clothes into an empty plastic housekeeping laundry bag and steps back up to Harry. It’s a risk, but he’s going to take it anyway, standing on his toes, he leaves a lingering kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, for everything.” He whispers, giving him a shy smile before he heads out the door.   
Harry’s lips quirk up a bit. It’s not like he did much. And hell Louis is going to be pissed that Niall didn’t say goodbye to him. Oh well. “Oi fuckers, wake up.”   
“Fuck off,” Zayn pouts, no bite behind it his retort.   
“Yeah well we’ve got a problem.” Harry informs.   
“Wha’s tha’?” Zayn yawns, rubbing his face as he sits up.   
“We’ve got a wendigo problem.” Harry admits. Louis huffs, opening his eyes sleepily.   
“He’s back?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows, looking around. “Where’s the kid?”   
“Went home.” Harry dismisses.   
“He didn’t say goodbye?” Louis pouts a bit.   
Zayn turns, cupping Louis’ cheeks. “Sure he just didn’t want to wake you.” He soothes, kissing his pout.   
“‘S Fine.” Louis shrugs. “What are we going to do about the wendigo?”   
“It was here?” Zayn asks, looking at the stiff posture of his best mate- his jaw tight and muscles tense.   
“Yes.” Harry affirms. “It’s hunting us- or possibly just me because I pissed it the fuck off.”   
Zayn growls a bit at that, shaking his head. “Shoulda let him eat the kid.” He huffs stubbornly.   
“We do this for a reason Zed.” Harry points out.   
Louis kisses Zayn’s cheek soothingly. “It’s fine yeah? We know where it’s gonna be- what it’s after. We’ll kill it then.”   
“What if it’s after the kid? He was originally his meal.” Zayn notes.   
He’s hopeful, doubtful but hopeful.   
“He was just an easy meal Zed.” Harry snorts.   
Zayn nods thoughtfully, slipping out of bed. “Need to call Li, need more silver bullets and all that. This thing is going to be a bitch to kill.”   
“We need to use the blades.” Louis corrects softly.   
“Blades then.” Zayn amends, pulling on some jeans and a T-shirt. His is gone at least, last time he used it, he was nearly mutilated for it. It definitely wasn’t worth holding onto, especially when they have someone as skilled as Liam is.   
“Blades.” Harry grumbles. “I’m gonna go get them out of the car.”  
“Be careful Yeah?” Zayn says seriously.   
“I am.” Harry promises.   
Zayn nods, watching him go before running a hand through his hair. “Fucking perfect.” He grumbles.   
“It’ll be fine babe.” Louis soothes.   
“It always seems to be him though, for once I wish some inhuman asshole would leave him the fuck alone. As if this isn’t hard enough,” Zayn shakes his head.   
Louis kisses his shoulder. “He can handle it. It could have just as easily been you.”   
Zayn hums, turning around to peck his lips. “They don’t like me as much. I’m not as sweet as Harry.” He teases.   
Louis giggles softly. “Thank god then.”   
“He’s not as grumpy this morning,” Zayn notes. “Looks like those cuddles did something eh?” He waggles his eyebrows. “Bet his night wasn’t nearly as nice as ours though,” he whispers in Louis’ ear.  
Louis smacks his chest lightly. “He was pretty pissy before.” He informs. “But no, not as good as ours.”   
Zayn chuckles, letting him go with a wink. He pulls on his boots and takes his phone out, shooting him a quick text.   
“Decent?” Harry checks, peeking his head in through the doorway.  
“Yes Haz.” Louis laughs.   
“Would it matter if we weren’t?” Zayn raises an eyebrow playfully, smacking Louis’ bum on his way to the bathroom.   
Louis squeaks, playfully glaring at him. “Yeah, I’d rather take my chances outside with the wendigo.” Harry teases.   
“You had every opportunity last night to get back at us and you didn’t take it. That’s not on me.” Zayn winks, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth.   
“Oh yeah, because fucking passed out kids is what I do.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Cheers for the confidence boost.”   
“Looked pretty cozy this morning. And I didn’t mean when he was passed out ya knob.” Zayn huffs. “You’re quite the cuddler yourself aren’t you?” He smiles wickedly.   
“Your boyfriend would know.” Harry replies easily, shrugging.   
Zayn narrows his eyes at him slightly, sticking his tongue out.   
Harry laughs, blowing him a kiss. "Come here loulou, my love!" He exclaims dramatically.   
“Watch your hands, Styles.” Zayn says, giving him a look as Louis giggles, cuddling into the bigger lad.   
“But his arse.” Harry pouts.   
“Is mine,” Zayn finishes.   
“Is amazing.” Harry corrects cheekily, but doesn’t move his hands from Louis’ back.   
“That it is,” Zayn smirks.   
“Let’s get this show on the road. Li says he has a few stops to make but he’ll be home in a bit. Might as well get something to eat, I’m starving.”   
"Saw a bakery across the street." Harry supplies, moving to put on a shirt.   
“Sweet,” Zayn agrees, his stomach growling- emphasizing how hungry he is.   
Louis giggles, sliding out of bed to quickly get dressed. "Feed the beast."   
—-  
Niall sighs happily, locking up the door to his shop again, looking down at his T-shirt. He never changed out of Harry’s, it smelled too good and despite Harry’s grumpy attitude and intimidating demeanor, he kinda thought he was fascinating. He can’t wait to be in his own bed tonight though, admittedly it was nice to be able to cuddle with someone he found attractive, it probably would have been more satisfying if it had been a mutual feeling of happiness instead of Niall’s own bad habit of cuddling anyone he’s fallen asleep next to.  
Oh well, it was one of those weird unexplainable encounters and it’s highly unlikely that he’ll see the three gorgeous, mysterious strangers again. So he zips his jacket up further, whipping his head around when he feels like he’s seen something out of the corner of his eye. He shudders as the image of bright red eyes flash across his memory, shaking his head before he fumbles a bit with his keys, trying to get into his car.   
There’s a loud rustling of leaves, and then a low growl from beneath Niall’s car.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, dropping to his knees so he can see the poor animal trapped under his car.   
The wendigo takes its chance, snatching Niall and pulling the lad under the car and into a uncovered manhole.   
Niall screams, fighting with all he has, which isn’t much but he can’t just not do something. He looks up, seeing bright red eyes again and the smell hits him- though he’s not sure if it’s the manhole or if it’s this- thing that has him.   
The wendigo makes a pleased noise, dragging him further down the tunnels until he reaches one that leads up into the forest. It pulls him out, dragging Niall into a very abandoned looking shed.   
“What do you want with me?” Niall demands, voice trembling. “You attacked me didn’t you?” He accuses, not sure if this creature can even understand him.   
The wendigo ignores him, throwing him into one of the empty cages along the wall. It sniffs at him, a low growl leaving its thin, white lips.   
Niall cringes away from him, scooting back as far as he can go.   
The wendigo makes an angry sound, running out of the cabin again.   
Niall’s eyes widen, panting heavily as he looks out of the cell, shaking its bars and panics when it won’t open. How’s he going to get out of this one?  
“It’s no use.” A quiet, girlish voice replies. It’s soft and tired, but it travels just enough for Niall to hear.   
Niall whips around to see where the voice came from, eyes turning from fear to concern. “What is it?” He whispers.   
“I don’t know.” She admits. “But it’s not human.”   
Niall nods, feeling around his pockets. “Here, s’not much but you look hungry.” He says, pulling out a smooshed granola bar.   
"Thank you." She whispers, reaching through the bars with her one arm.   
“How long have you been here?” Niall asks, sitting just on the other side of the bars.   
"I don't know, it's hard to tell time." She says quietly.   
Niall nods, patting his pockets again and groans when he comes up empty- must have lost his phone on the way here.   
"Won't be here long." She muses. The last person was killed a little after I showed up."   
Niall shudders at the thought, “we have to get out of here. We can get you out first.” He says, standing up and squints as he tries to look around the dark room.   
"You can try. Reckon we all have." She sighs. "I'm missing a few limbs though."   
Niall looks over at her sadly, there’s got to be a way to get this poor girl home to her family. “Is that thing here for very long? Or is it gone a lot?”   
"It's in and out a lot." She explains. "Bringing something in, taking something out."   
“Huh,” Niall hums thoughtfully.   
"I haven't seen it that angry though." She notes, furrowing her brows. "Maybe you're the wrong guy."   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, “Then why would it pick me?” He asks, unzipping his jacket- feeling unreasonably warm.   
"I don't know." She shrugs. "If I new why it picked people I would have been different."   
Niall winces a bit at that, “Sorry love.”  
“It’s not your fault.” She whispers.   
“How old are you?” Niall asks gently.   
"19." She informs. "I'm Carly."   
“Niall,” He introduces. “What do you do?” He asks, trying to find a way out of here for her.   
“I’m in uni.” Carly admits. “What do you do?”   
“I own a flower shop, I’m a florist.” Niall explains, kicking at a loose board in the siding.   
"Secret badass too?" She asks hopefully.   
“Dunno about that love but I’m gonna get you out of here,” Niall vows seriously.   
“I like tulips.” Carly says instead. Knows it’s not very likely. That’s what she told the last one here, and look at where she is now.   
“They’re beautiful,” Niall agrees softly. “A symbol of love, ya know? What color?” He asks, bending down to pick up some kind of tool- it looks old- really old. He wonders how long this thing has been bringing people here.   
“I didn’t know that.” Carly admits. “The pink and red ones.”   
She muses. “Oh, or the pink and white ones.”   
“The red means deep or true love, pink is more happiness and the white ones are more for apology. Most of my customers get the red ones though. I associate them more with love than anything.” Niall smiles. “Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend at uni?” He asks, picking up the odd shaped tool, looks like it’s been broken several times- not a good sign for them if it’s been used on this creature.   
“Nope.” Carly shakes her head. “No one there to really miss me.”   
“Well I’ll miss you but I’ll be happy when you’re safe.” Niall smiles kindly at her. “Do you need help opening your food?” He asks.   
“Please.” She agrees gratefully, handing it over again.   
Niall takes it from her, opening it carefully. “Sorry, sorta messy,” he apologizes, handing it back over.   
“It’s food.” She giggles softly. “I’m happy with anything. Although you should take half.”   
“Thanks but I ate a little while ago,” Niall assures. “Eat every bite of it.” He winks, walking back over to dig through more of the junk piled in this little corner.   
“Yes sir.” Carly smiles gently. “See anything useful?”   
“Not so far, my concern is how old and decrepit this stuff is.” Niall admits, tilting his head when something shiny catches his eye.   
“This place has been abandoned decades.” Carly muses.   
“Decades isn’t what I’m worried about.” Niall hums, picking up the sharp blade and hisses when he cuts himself a bit. “Ouch.” He pouts down at his hand.   
“Be careful.” Carly insists worriedly, scooting over to look at him.   
“I’m alright. Just a little nick,” Niall assures, slipping the blade into his pocket. He digs a little further, pulling out a dusty journal, cob webs and dead bugs littering the front cover.   
“What is it?” Carly whispers.   
Niall sits beside her on the other side of the bars, cracking open the book. “It’s a journal it looks like.” He murmurs, tilting it towards her so she can see. “May 3, 1654.” He reads the date with wide eyes, skimming over the page.  
“Wow.” Carly breathes, looking at the book wide eyed.   
“This thing is old whatever it is.” Niall says, dropping the book on the floor before he’s sick everywhere. The author of the journal going into more detail than he needed to know.   
“Then I imagine no one has gotten away.” Carly whispers, heart sinking.   
“Hey, don’t give up hope.” Niall clutches her hand softly before getting up again.   
“I already did.” Carly murmurs under her breath. “Niall.”   
“Hm?” Niall hums softly, praying a spider doesn’t jump out at him as he digs further.   
“It’s coming back.” Carly whispers, fear soaking every word.   
Niall freezes, “Okay, stay calm love.” He breathes. “Finish eating, hm?” He soothes, trying to keep himself calm for Carly.   
Carly nods, hand shaking so much it makes it hard for her to take a bite of the granola bar.   
Niall keeps a hand on the blade, and the other patting Carly softly. He’ll do what he can to keep her safe. She’s just a kid, even if she is just 5 years younger. She’s got her whole life ahead of her. She HAS to make it out. He just hopes Ash stays safe.   
The wendigo paces a bit before its eyes land on Niall and it shoots forward, banging its clawed hands against his cage.   
Niall jumps back a bit but doesn’t break its gaze. He lets go of Carly, walking forward a bit, furrowing his eyebrows when the creature sniffs at him again.   
The wendigo growls again, low and dangerous and frustrated, reaching into the cage to swipe at him.   
Niall steps back, though the thing tears the shirt that he’s wearing. And it hits him- it’s not after him, it wants Harry. He takes the shirt off slowly, raising an eyebrow as he moves the shirt from one side of the creatures line of sight to the other, watching him sniff at it more furiously.   
The creature roars in anger, realizing that it isn’t the hunter he wanted. But the hunter marked this human, he must be important. The creature’s red eyes lock on Niall, blazing with anger and determination as it unlocks the cage and steps inside, towering over the smaller lad.   
Niall breaths comes out heavier, he’s trying not to panic but his hand reaches for the blade in his back pocket, waiting for the right moment- he just needs to get Carly out of here.   
The wendigo is pleased by the sound of Niall’s heart racing and erratic breathing. It lunges at him, knocking him to the ground, sinking its sharp teeth into Niall’s shoulder.   
Niall cries out in pain, thrashing under the heavy creature’s bite. He gets the blade out of his pocket that’s sunk into his skin from the fall- and stabs the creature in the side.   
The creature shrieks, only more angry at the human. With the blade still in its side it wraps a hand around Niall’s throat, raising him up.   
Niall gasps, trying to claw at the Wendigo’s hands to make him let go, kicking helplessly as he starts to lose airflow. The wendigo throws him to the side, watching him hit the bars and sink to the ground.   
Niall fights to stay awake, making sure Carly is okay. “It’s okay,” he pants, feeling the blood trickle down his back from his head injury- opening again from the impact. He gives her his best reassuring smile before he passes out.   
The wendigo stares at him a moment longer before mimicking his scream, making Carly wince. And then it’s off again, going back to that motel. It scratches at the door that smells like the hunter, pulling Harry from his sleep. Harry shoots up, pointing the gun at the door, suddenly alert.   
“The fuck?” Zayn jumps, pushing Louis behind him. “Get down.” He says quietly, grabbing his own gun.   
“It can hear us already.” Louis points out in a whisper. Harry silently rolls out of bed, grabbing a shirt and puts in on.   
“Don’t,” Zayn warns.   
“Don’t what?” Harry replies, pulling on his jeans and shoes.   
“It’s trying to get you to come after it, you know that.” Zayn huffs, furrowing his eyebrows at the scream that emits from the creature, unfamiliar to him.   
Harry frowns. “Who is that?” He looks at the pair, sliding his knife into the back waistband of his jeans. “I know what it’s doing.”   
“I don’t know, wouldn’t do it unless it thinks it’s important.” Zayn sighs, grabbing his gear as well.   
“It’s not mine or Lou’s or Li’s.”   
Harry thinks about it for a moment, coming up blank. “I know that.” He murmurs, pacing. “Then whose is it? I don’t have anyone else.”   
“What if it’s Niall’s?” Louis pipes up. “If he’s hunting you, Niall’s been around you. Saw you with him this morning. Was even wearing your shirt, Yeah?”  
“For fucks sake.” Harry curses, wincing again at the scream. “Zed.”   
“Makes sense,” Zayn groans.   
“Track it.” Harry informs, tossing his phone to his mate.   
“What? Where are YOU going?” Zayn huffs.   
“Just track the damn phone.” Harry snaps.   
Zayn sighs but does as he’s told. “Fine, but if this kid isn’t dead I’m killing him.”   
“Just precaution.” Harry reasons, jumping a bit when there’s a loud bang on the door.   
“I’m right behind you,” Zayn promises, kissing his temple.   
Harry takes his phone back, nodding. “We both are.” Louis promises, squeezing Harry’s shoulder.   
“You’re staying here,” Zayn shakes his head.   
“You can’t be serious.” Louis huffs.   
“As a heart attack.” Zayn nods seriously.   
“This is what I do too Zayn.” Louis retorts.   
“Not this one,” Zayn shakes his head.   
Louis sets his jaw. “Try and bloody well stop me then.” He decides stubbornly, brushing past Harry and throws the door open, stepping out into the night.   
“Fucking- Lou!” Zayn says incredulously. “Go,” he tells Harry. “We’ll follow.”   
“I’m feeling mighty confident.” Harry mumbles, stepping out of the motel room, scanning the area.   
The wendigo mimics Niall’s scream again, luring Harry out further.   
Harry reaches back, grabbing a machete, then steps further out into the darkness. “Well come on then!”   
The wendigo screeches in anger, snatching Harry up quickly.   
“Fuck.” Harry curses, swinging the machete at it.   
The wendigo knocks it from Harry’s hand, sniffing at him happy now that he’s got the hunter and his human. He winces when Harry knocks the blade into him more though.   
Harry wiggles a bit beneath it, hooking his leg over one of its sides, rolling them over. He scrambles off the thing, going for his machete again.   
The wendigo lunges for Harry, slamming him against the ground before picking him up again.   
Harry grunts, blinking away the black spots. “Fucking shit.” He breathes, kicking at the creature.   
The wendigo growls again, running back to his shed where Niall and Carly are locked away.   
“I’ve just pissed you off more haven’t I?” Harry murmurs.   
The wendigo drops him in front of Niall’s cell, proud that he’s tortured his human. Hoping to get Harry’s heart rate up- anger or panic- he’ll take either.   
Harry grunts when he hits the ground, looking around. He spots the Irishman, rolling his eyes a bit. “Don’t give a damn.” He tells the creature, chuckling.   
“Well that’s rude,” Carly bites at him, trying her best to stop the bleeding from Niall’s head. “Only here because of you.” She says. The wendigo growls, picking Harry up by his foot and throws him in cell with Carly for now, whipping its head around when it hears noise from outside and disappears a moment later.   
“He didn’t have to wear my shirt sweetheart.” Harry quips, moving his foot to make sure his ankle isn’t broken because of the force the creature used. “Besides, if I wanted him to die, I would have said he mattered.”   
Carly sighs, maneuvering around so she can help Harry. “He’s really nice.” She says softly. “Looks sprained at least.” She notes.   
“Looks like I came out of this the best.” Harry shrugs, giving her an apologetic look. “He’ll live won’t he?” He checks, standing up, wincing a bit.   
“I hope so,” Carly smiles softly. “He was trying to get the attention off me I think. He figured out that thing was looking for you and he used it.”   
“Clever lad.” Harry gives. “No use playing the hero though. You’d have been okay.” He informs, limping a bit over to the lock.   
“What makes you say that?” Carly asks, watching him curiously.   
“It’s already taken what- well 10, not including him or me.” Harry notes thoughtfully, testing the lock. “Which means it’ll need give or take 2 or 3 more that it’ll keep alive for another week or so before eating all of us.”   
Carly shudders, running her hand softly through Niall’s hair. “What is that thing? You seem to know a lot about it.”   
“It’s what I do.” Harry shrugs. “But you’ll be fine.” He assures gently.   
Carly snorts, “I appreciate that, but I’ve been here god knows how long and others have tried.” She sighs. “I’ve kinda accepted it.”   
“Do others know what it is?” Harry prompts, searching around the cell, making a pleased noise when he finds a large stone.   
“No, but Niall found a journal.” She says. “Pretty gross stuff in there. Dated back to mid 1600s.”   
Harry hums noncommittally, using the rock to smash open the lock.   
Carly stares wide eyed, “That’s all it took?” She asks, standing up weakly.   
“Easy.” Harry steadies her. “Just, stay put alright?” He soothes. “You’ll be just fine, and like I said- expert.”   
Carly nods, “You’re my last hope then.” She murmurs.   
“I usually am.” Harry winks, slipping out of the cage, closing the door behind him. He glances at Niall, pulling out his blade knowing very well that the wendigo heard the lock break.   
Carly shrinks back to her spot as she hears the unmistakable growl from the creature, watching warily as it flashes into the room.   
Harry hopes Zayn and Louis are okay, but at this point he doesn’t really have much time to think about it. “Come on then, you can do better.” He taunts.   
The wendigo lunges for him, much like with Niall, he lifts Harry up by his throat and slams him against the wall- his awful fangs inches away from Harry’s throat.   
“Surprise bitch.” Harry grits out, sinking the blade into the creatures chest.   
It screeches in agony, dropping Harry to the ground as he thrashes in pain, collapsing in a heap.   
Harry hisses at the pain in his ankle, but stands up, limping over to its body. He takes the blade out, hacking into its chest so he can pull its cold, dead heart out. Then looks over to the girl in the cell. “You good?” He checks, voice hoarse due to the pressure on his throat.   
“Yes, are you?” Carly asks breathlessly, looking up when she hears heavy footfalls before Zayn shows up, a little worse for wear but nothing like the two boys here. “Haz.” He breathes.   
“All good?” Harry checks.   
“Yes, are you?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows.   
“I’ll live.” Harry assures. “Lou good?”   
“He’s a little banged up, stubborn-“ Zayn grumbles. “But he’s good.”   
Harry chuckles roughly. “Good.” He breathes, tossing him the heart. “You’ll put it in the box and bury it?”   
“We’re on it, you need any help?” Zayn asks, catching it with a grimace.   
“Yeah, need Lou in here.” Harry affirms. “Kid’s bleeding.”   
“He’s not a kid,” Carly shakes her head, heading over to Niall’s cell. “I’ll get him.” Zayn quirks an eyebrow at the girl but heads back out to the car.   
“Right.” Harry mutters. “You fancy him then?” He raises an eyebrow at her.   
“No, don’t fancy anyone.” She shakes her head. “But it took a lot of courage for what he tried to do.”   
“Sure.” Harry snorts, turning to face Louis when the lad comes in with a bag. He takes it with a grateful nod. “Will you give them a check up while I burn it?”   
“Yeah,” Louis nods, “then it’s your turn.” He says seriously.   
“I’m fine Lou, but yeah.” Harry affirms, kissing his cheek.   
Louis nods, smiling fondly before kneeling next to Niall.   
Harry throws salt on the creatures body, then gasoline, then lights it on fire, watching the flames lick at its pale skin. Louis checks Niall’s head, sighing softly. “He’s busted open his cut.”   
“Can you help him?” Carly asks hopefully.   
“Yeah.” Louis nods. “But it may be best to call an ambulance, for the both of you.”   
Carly nods, “I don’t have a phone.”   
Louis pulls out his, handing it over. “We have to go, but you’ll both be fine okay?”   
“Okay,” Carly furrows her eyebrows.   
“Just- if they ask, because they will. Cannibals.” Harry supplies, nodding at Louis to tell him that he’s done.   
“Essentially,” Carly nods, dialing the number, talking to the operator.   
“Done?” Zayn asks.   
Harry nods. “Lets get the hell out of here.”   
“Thank you,” Carly says, squeezing Harry’s hand softly.   
Harry gives her a soft grin. “You’ll be alright kid.”   
Carly nods, she will be. If she can survive that, she can survive anything.   
“Let’s go.” Zayn urges, throwing a disgusted look at Niall before jogging out of the shed. Harry glances over at that lad once more, following Louis out as well, a bit slower than usual with his limp.   
“We need to have you looked at too.” Louis says softly.   
“We will when we get back.” Harry promises.   
Louis nods, concerned for him but they need to get out of there first. “Deal.” He agrees.   
“You okay?” Harry checks softly.   
“I’m fine,” Louis assures. “He’s gotta learn that I’m apart of this team too, not matter how bad the situation.”   
“I know.” Harry assures. “And you are, you’re right.”   
“He’s just an idiot.” Louis winks.   
Harry laughs. “Essentially that’s all he is, but we love him.”   
“We do,” Louis smiles softly. “Doesn’t mean I won’t make him work for it.” He winks.   
“I expected nothing less.” Harry chuckles tiredly.   
“Let’s get you to bed love,” Louis smiles.   
“Sounds fucking fantastic.” Harry murmurs.   
——  
Niall sings softly as he arranges a new shipment of flowers, “Aren’t you beautiful?” He smiles, running his fingers over the soft petals. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve let him leave the hospital and he’s getting better, still has trouble with his words sometimes. Concussions can do that to you but his doctor says he’s looking good. And Carly was there when he woke up, he’s so glad she made it out. He needs to send her some tulips, maybe some pink ones, doesn’t want to give her the wrong idea with red ones.   
Harry laughs softly as he opens the shop door. “If this doesn’t work what’s the next step?”   
“Marriage.” Zayn grumbles.   
“That sounded wrong, I want to- just not yet.”   
“Really?” Harry asks, suddenly a bit more serious.   
“Well yeah, who else fits me like he does? Don’t want anyone else ever, but I’m not using a proposal as an apology.” Zayn chuckles.   
Harry nods softly. “No yeah of course not. I didn’t know you two wanted to do the whole marriage thing.”   
“I don’t know if he does, haven’t talked about it. Just like the thought of him having my name a bit- even if it’s a bit possessive.” Zayn notes, looking around the shop curiously.   
Harry nods again. “So what flowers are you getting?”  
“Dunno, Pretty ones? I don’t know flowers. Hoping this bird can help with all that.” Zayn waves a hand.   
“Hello?” Harry calls, not seeing anyone.   
Niall dries off his hands, startled by the voice and jogs up front. “Sorry, Sorry- got a little caught-“ he stops, surprised to see Zayn and Harry standing in the middle of his shop. “Oh- uh.” He clears his throat awkwardly, pushing his glasses up his nose.   
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Zayn deadpans.   
“This is what happens when you save people, they always turn up again.” Harry whispers teasingly. “You’ve recovered well.” He addresses the lad.   
“Yeah, thanks.” Niall nods. “Really, thank you.” He says sincerely. “Can I help you lot with something?”   
“You’ve already thanked me.” Harry waves him off. “Zayn needs I’m sorry flowers.”   
Niall smiles a bit at that, he thinks it’s sweet. “Well, purple hyacinths are good for that. White tulips, pink carnations.” He muses. “But I think the hyacinths for him would be best probably.” He says, walking over to the bulbous looking flowers, various shades of blues and indigo. “Look pretty with his eyes.”   
Harry snorts at the jealous look on his best mate’s face. “Easy.”   
Niall swallows a bit at the dark look on his face. “That was meant for you to use.” He murmurs, moving on. “Yellow acacia mixed in gives the romantic side to it.” He says, pulling some out to put together.   
“Zayn.” Harry nudges him. “Loosen up yeah?”   
“He almost got you killed- twice and he flirted with my boyfriend.” Zayn says but sighs, letting it go. Besides, Louis likes to be taken care of in certain ways that he knows only he can satisfy.   
“Forget me nots and good too, tie in a little more blue.” Niall continues to ramble, not noticing their distraction.   
“He didn’t flirt with Lou.” Harry corrects. “And I missed, technically I almost got him killed the second time so there.”   
“Yeah, well- I guess you’re even.” Zayn says, actually trying to pay attention now. “See?” Niall says, putting the flowers together.   
“Those are nice.” Harry nods, a bit bored if he’s honest.   
“Jasmine would be pretty in it too,” Niall says, smiling at the pretty little white flowers. “Give me just a few minutes.” He says, jogging to the back. “He’s passionate if anything.” Zayn yawns.   
“Might have some herbs too though that we could use.” He points out.   
Harry hums, looking around. “We staying here then? For a bit?”  
“We might,” Zayn nods. “Liam’s close and your ankle is still healing. Might need to take it easy for a bit.”   
“I’m fine.” Harry insists.   
Zayn rolls his eyes. “My arse.” He huffs. “Alright, how about this?” Niall asks, showing him the arrangement of whites, yellows, purple, and blues.   
“Oh wow, that is nice.” Zayn nods, pulling out his wallet. “Thanks kid.” He smirks.   
Harry chuckles at Niall’s blush, grinning. “Your arse is not as good as your boyfriend’s.” He finishes Zayn’s earlier statement. “I’m fine.”   
“I’m not a kid ya know?” Niall sticks his tongue out. “I’m 24,” He says, waving Zayn’s wallet away. “Consider it a very lame thank you.” He says sheepishly. “Leave my Louis’ arse out of this.” Zayn huffs. “Really, let me pay.” He says, grunting when Niall shakes his head stubbornly.   
“Lots of stubborn lads today.” Harry smirks. “To be fair Zayn didn’t really even do anything.” He adds, playful.  
“But Louis did.” Niall counters.   
“How do you know? We weren’t even involved.” Harry retorts. “Heard about it on the news.”   
Niall rolls his eyes, “Carly told me all about what happened.”   
“Who?” Harry shrugs. “Don’t know a Carly.”   
Niall purses his lips, but still shakes his head. “Take the flowers.” He insists.   
“He’s trying to woo you.” Harry smirks. “Take em Zay.”   
“I am not,” Niall blushes. Zayn is attractive but he’s not the one he’s been dreaming about- which is stupid anyway. “Fine, but I’m leaving one hell of a tip. These are from ME, not a give away.” Zayn says.   
Niall nods slowly, “I get it.” He agrees. “Fine, a discount?” He gives.   
“Deal.” Zayn nods.   
“Jealous.” Harry coughs.   
“Aww, don’t worry love. I’m sure Niall will make you some flowers too.” Zayn winks.   
“Not sure that’s what he meant.” Niall blushes.   
“He knows what I meant.” Harry informs, amused. “But yeah I’ll take some, give them to Louis and see who he picks.”   
Niall nods, “gimme a few more minutes then.” He gives, jogging off to the back again. “Maybe they have a weird triangle thing going on.” He murmurs to himself as he gathers some gardenia and red camellias.   
Zayn rolls his eyes at him, “Tosser.” He chuckles.   
Harry laughs. “That’s what you get. Either you hate him or you want me to jump him.”   
“I don’t hate him, little frustrated that he seems to be more trouble than he’s worth. But you need a lay mate, and he looks pretty submissive.” Zayn winks.   
“I can find a lay on my own.” Harry assures. “I have before.”   
“I know you have,” Zayn shudders. “Never need to see that again, daddy.” He teases.   
“You’re one to talk.” Harry shoves him fondly.   
Zayn smirks, “Dunno what you mean.” He smiles innocently.  
“Okay, here’s yours.” Niall comes back, holding another arrangement.   
Harry chuckles. “I was kidding.”   
“Oh,” Niall furrows his eyebrows. Zayn smirks, “gonna take a look around.” He hums, leaving them to talk. Niall sets the bouquet down and leans against the counter. “So you’re an expert monster chaser?” He asks, looking up at Harry while he cleans his glasses on his shirt.   
Harry snorts. “I’m an accountant.”   
Niall sighs, dropping it. Clearly it’s not something he talks about. “I’ll send you my taxes next year.” He says, picking up the bouquet again and sets them to the side. Maybe he can send them to Liam and say they’re from Ash instead, he muses.   
“We don’t call ourselves that.” Harry gives. “Expert monster hunters. You can try, don’t know how you’ll find me.”   
“We keep running into each other, I won’t have to try.” Niall says, giving him a soft smile. “Let’s just hope it isn’t while you’re on a job.”   
“Again.” Harry adds, chuckling.   
Niall smiles, happy that he got something out of Harry. “You have dimples.” He says in awe.   
“I suppose I do.” Harry grins. “You have glasses.”   
“Oh, Yeah. Concussion has been giving me headaches. Don’t wear them all the time but they help.” Niall smiles, adjusting them self consciously.   
“They’re nice.” Harry gives. “Makes you look smart.”  
“I am smart,” Niall smiles cutely.   
“Yet you keep talking to me, and that seems to only endanger you.” Harry points out, amused.   
Niall tilts his head to the side, “I don’t blame you for that.” He says sincerely.   
“Then you’re a bigger fool than I thought.” Harry notes.   
Niall purses his lips, nodding before abruptly turning around. “Well, I hope Louis likes his flowers.” He says, heading to the cash register.   
Harry clears his throat. “Right.” He pushes off the counter, walking over to Zayn.   
“Done already?” Zayn asks.   
“What did you expect?” Harry shrugs.   
“Don’t know,” Zayn admits, heading up to the register.   
Harry sighs, following after him.   
“Tell Louis I said hi,” Niall smiles a bit at Zayn.  
“Course, Yeah.” Zayn nods. “He was a little sad when you didn’t tell him bye that first time.” He admits.  
“Oh,” Niall frowns. “Here,” He says softly, writing his number down. “If you lot ever need anything. He can hold onto that. Or if he just wants a cuppa or summat.” Zayn takes the card, looking down at the name and number, Niall Horan, he muses. “Thanks Horan.” He hums, paying for the flowers.   
“Anytime,” Niall smiles, cheeks tinting pink.   
Oddly satisfied to have Zayn’s approval.   
Harry watches the interaction curiously, raising an eyebrow.   
“We might see you around then,” Zayn nods. Niall chances a glance at Harry before looking at Zayn again but doesn’t say anything, nodding as well.   
“The silence means not likely.” Harry whispers. “You ready?”   
“I’ve taken my warning,” Niall says, “wouldn’t want to be a fool, would i?” He says, a little more harshly than he would like. It’s not Harry’s fault that Niall had been trying to formulate ways to see him again- clearly that’s not wanted anyway. Harry’s made no indication other than a few teasing innuendos that he finds him attractive. Niall’s just a little pathetic if he thinks about it too long.   
“Yeah,” Zayn says slowly, looking between them curiously.   
“You’re a fool for not realizing the dangers.” Harry corrects. “But that’s fine, you think and do what you want.”   
“Would help if you weren’t so cryptic all the time and gave me a straight answer,” Niall sasses back, making Zayn smile a bit.   
“Why’s it matter what I say?” Harry shrugs. “You won’t last.”   
“What makes you say that? Because I’m not as strong as you physically? Because I’m not used to whatever it is you do?” Niall challenges. “Because I’m some dainty little flower shop owner? There’s more to being strong and handling things than just physical strength-“ He starts, taking a breath. “Everyone has their own strengths, don’t count someone out just because they don’t look like yours.” He finishes softly. “I’m really glad you’re all okay though.” He says sincerely. “Good luck with Louis.”   
“It has nothing to do with how you look.” Harry rolls his eyes, pushing away from the counter. “Lets go Zay.”   
Zayn is really confused now, but follows Harry out still trying to work it what the fuck just happened. “The sexual tension is unreal.” He says. “Were Lou and I that bad?”   
“Would you fuck off.” Harry groans. “Worse.”   
“Huh,” Zayn hums,shrugging before sliding into the car.   
“I’m gonna drop you off. Don’t need to be around for the make up sex.” Harry informs, sliding into his seat.   
“Hmmm, agreed.” Zayn says. “You could join if you’d really like.” He winks.   
“No.” Harry snorts. “Thanks for the offer but no.”   
“Anytime,” Zayn chuckles. “Where are you going to go?”   
“Bar.” Harry shrugs.   
Zayn nods, “Alright. Have fun.” He says, sliding out of the car when they reach the motel. “Should I wait up?”   
“Nah.” Harry dismisses. “Night.”   
“Night,” Zayn salutes, jogging up to the room and unlocks the door before heading inside.   
Harry sighs to himself, shaking his head before driving off to the nearest bar. He slides out of the car, heading straight to the bar, ordering a beer.   
“Long day?” A leggy brunette with big brown eyes and a pretty smile asks sympathetically.   
“Yeah a bit.” Harry admits, nodding gratefully at the bartender, taking a swig.   
“I’ll have what he’s having,” She says, standing next to Harry fairly close. She’s tall and thin, almost as tall as Harry in her strappy heels.   
“Nothing fruity for you?” Harry muses, turning to face her.   
“Nah, if I want fruit, I’ll eat it. I need my drink as bitter as my feelings.” She winks, taking a long pull of her beer.   
Harry chuckles. “Oh a woman of mystery.”   
“Says you, you look like a wounded puppy wrapped in a suit of armor.” She muses, giving him a calculated gaze.   
“Ouch.” Harry chuckles. “Right in the heart. Those lines usually work?”   
“Depends, hows it working on you?” She bats her long eyelashes, running a polished fingernail down his exposed chest.   
“It’s working.” Harry muses, putting a hand on her waist.   
“So we can put our bitter drinks down and take off that armor for a night and have a little fun we both deserve.” She whispers in his ear, stepping closer.   
“You have armor to take off too?” Harry whispers back.   
“Would you like to see?” She offers.   
Harry scans her face, putting down his beer with a nod. She slaps a few notes on the top of the bar, taking Harry’s hand and leads him out of the bar. “Kendall,” she introduces. “You can save that for later.” She smirks.   
“Harry.” Harry chuckles. “So Kendall, how far away are you?”   
“Just up the street here, the hotel across from the dumpy little motel.” Kendall says.   
Harry laughs at that. “Not far.” He affirms, pulling her a bit closer.   
Kendall hums, leaving a kiss against his neck, feeling his muscles under his shirt happily as she leads him to the elevators up to her room. Harry corners her in the elevator, leaning forward, lips centimeters apart. Kendall’s breath hitches in her throat at the feelings that flood her, leaning forward the rest of the way to slot their lips together- molding herself to the front of his body. Harry’s hands travel down to her bum, keeping her close as they kiss.   
Kendall hums happily in his mouth, taking the opportunity to grind against him.   
Harry groans, pushing her against the wall. He breaks the kiss when the door opens with a ding, pulling her out. “Which one?”   
“435,” Kendall says in a daze, letting Harry lead her to the room. She unlocks the door quickly and drags him in.   
“Take off your armor.” Harry whispers, practically slamming the door behind them.   
Kendall groans, easily slipping out of her shoes and dress, leaving her in a lacy black thong. “Your turn.” She whispers back, crowding him against the door- playing with the buttons on his shirt.   
“Take it off.” Harry affirms.   
Kendall nods, pushing the fabric off his shoulders then works in getting the rest of him naked. She looks down at Harry’s impressive size and whimpers. “I want you to ruin me.” She breathes, nibbling on his ear.   
“I can do that.” Harry groans, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them.   
——-  
Kendall groans as she stretches, waking to find Harry already sat up and getting dressed. “Armor looks to be in proper place this morning.” She hums, pulling the sheets around her naked torso as she sits up as well.  
Harry chuckles. “Usually on.”   
“I could tell, looked like you could have used a little fun last night. Hope you got what you were looking for.” She smiles softly.   
“I did, did you?” Harry questions, buttoning up his jeans.   
“Maybe more than I bargained for,” she teases, slipping out of bed to grab her robe. “It was good though. Really good.”   
Harry laughs. “Well I aim to please.”   
“And please you did,” Kendall hums happily. “I really do hope you find what you’re actually looking for. And for both of us, I can say that we aren’t it.”   
“There wasn’t a doubt in my mind.” Harry admits. “But it was nice. And if you need to take your armor off for a while, I’d be willing to help.”   
“I’m game,” Kendall smiles, leaning up to press a lingering kiss to his already raw looking lips.   
“My number.” Harry grins, holding out a small piece of paper, licking over his lips.   
“Definitely be using this,” She smiles, taking it gratefully.   
“I’ll see you around then.” Harry winks, stepping back.   
“See you around,” Kendall giggles fondly.   
Harry gives her a lopsided grin, and then he’s out the door and heading back to the motel. It’s a short walk, and he’ll have to walk back to that bar to get his car but it’s easier to go to the motel first. He unlocks the door, poking his head in to make sure the couple isn’t still shagging somewhere.   
“Wondering when you’d saunter in,” Louis smiles, playing with Zayn’s hair, lad still passed out in Louis’ lap.   
“I don’t saunter.” Harry grins, stepping into the room. “You’re up early.”   
“Usually am, aren’t I?” Louis smiles back, holding Zayn closer when he shifts.   
“You look more relaxed, have fun last night?” He asks.   
Harry nods, rolling his shoulders. “Yeah I did. You two look like you did too.”  
“Yeah, we did.” Louis smiles lovingly, leaning down to kiss Zayn’s forehead. “Are you gonna see them again?”  
“Maybe.” Harry admits, falling down on his bed, grinning over at him. “While we’re here.” He rolls his ankle, shaking it out a bit. He hates to admit when it’s giving him trouble. He can handle this, he’s fine.   
“Take some medicine,” Louis says. “You’re swelling too I bet.” He says, sliding out of bed carefully to get some ice.   
“I’m fine Lou.” Harry dismisses.   
Louis ignores him, propping Harry’s ankle up and ices it then shoves pills into his hand with a bottle of water. “Zayn said you ran into Niall yesterday.”  
“We.” Harry corrects, begrudgingly taking the pills. “Owns a flower shop.”   
“That’s adorable,” Louis beams. “Think I’m gonna call him.”   
“That’s nice.” Harry hums, closing his eyes.   
Louis smiles softly at him, shaking his head. “Get some sleep.”   
“Not tired.” Harry promises. “Just chillin.”   
“I’ll go get us some brekkie,” Louis nods, kissing Harry’s cheek.   
“No wait I’ll come.” Harry smiles at him. “Need to get my baby from the bar.”   
“Alright,” Louis agrees, leaving a note for Zayn. “Can we go back to the bakery? It was really good.”   
“Sure love.” Harry agrees, standing up.   
“Careful,” Louis soothes when Harry winces.   
“‘M good Lou.” Harry soothes. “Just a bit tender right now is all.”   
“Over worked it last night,” Louis winks, heading out the door with Harry.   
Harry laughs. "Yeah I did." He scratches the back of his neck, a smirk on his lips.   
“Well you’re in a good mood, as long as she makes you happy.” Louis smiles fondly, heading across the street, not having to jog so much since Harry’s not taking such long strides.   
"'S just a fuck." Harry informs. "But I did need it."   
“Still,” Louis says, holding the door open for him. “You never know, she could be the love of your life.”   
"She's not." Harry rolls his eyes. "I'm not what she needs anyways."   
“Oh?” Louis asks.   
"We talked about it." Harry shrugs. "She'll call me if she wants a fuck but I'm not what she's looking for."   
“To be fair, she not exactly what you’re looking for either.” Louis muses. “You do better with men, I could tell as soon as you walked in that you slept with a girl.”   
"I'm looking for no attachment." Harry points out. "She's kind of perfect for it. But you're right."   
“I know just your type- speaking of.” Louis smirks, waving at Niall who lights up when he sees Louis.   
"You planned this." Harry accuses. "You and Zayn both are pushing this hard aren't you?"   
“I didn’t know he was going to be here,” Louis scoffs, smiling when Niall bounds up to him, hugging the other smaller lad- Ashton trailing behind him warily.   
"Of course you didn't." Harry grumbles. Louis laughs softly, hugging him back fondly.   
“I’m so sorry,” Niall blurts, holding Louis tighter.   
"For what?" Louis asks, amused.   
“Zayn said you were a little upset when I left and didn’t say bye. I just didn’t want to bother you, you were so nice and you helped me again and I didn’t get to thank you.” Niall rambles.   
"It's alright love." Louis soothes fondly. "It's what we do."   
Niall nods, “Still, you didn’t have to. Would you like to join us?” He asks.   
"We'd love to." Louis affirms, glancing at Harry who just rolls his eyes.   
Ashton narrows his eyes slightly at that, watching them a little uneasily. He’s not sure if this is a good idea, Niall loves everybody and he loves that but this is too much. This whole story sounds like a load of bull. “Great,” Niall beams, looking up at Harry for the first time. His smile fades a bit at the love bites littering his neck and chest but lets it go. Harry isn’t his, they barely know each other. He can do whatever with whoever. “Our table is just there.” He says, directing his smile back at Louis.   
Louis smiles warmly at him, following Niall easily. “Alright mate?” Harry raises an eyebrow at the Aussie.   
“Wonderful,” Ashton hums, turning to follow the smaller lads to the table.   
Harry smirks, following them a bit slower. He knows the look.   
“This place is amazing, Ash and I come here almost every morning before work. Gonna have to buy bigger jeans.” Niall muses, sliding into the booth. “Oh, this is Ashton, my flat mate by the way.” He introduces.   
“Nice to meet you.” Louis smiles warmly, extending a hand.   
Ashton nods, shaking his hand politely. “You too, thanks for saving Niall from that man.” He says, making Niall blush a bit. He hadn’t told Ashton the whole truth, he wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be hush hush or not.   
“People are crazy.” Harry murmurs.   
“Anytime.” Louis assures.   
Niall takes a sip of his tea, nodding in agreement with Harry. “Is Zayn still sleeping?” He asks, changing the subject.   
“Yes.” Louis laughs softly. “He loves his sleep.” He informs, voice loving and soft. “Could probably sleep through the end of the world.”   
Niall melts a bit at that, “How long have you been together?”   
“Four years now.” Louis says thoughtfully, lips quirking up. “Time flies, man.” He breathes.   
“Wedding bells anytime soon?” Niall smiles, “I know a florist.” He winks.   
Louis laughs softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I don’t know, but if it happens I’ll definitely call that florist of yours. Made a beautiful bouquet yesterday.”  
“Yeah? Glad you liked it,” Niall beams, poking Louis’ pink cheeks. “Cutie. No wonder he’s so possessive. Thought he was going to kill me yesterday when I said your eyes were pretty.”  
Louis smiles warmly at him. “He’s very- protective.” He muses. “Sometimes too protective for his own good but his heart is in the right place. Besides, Harry wouldn’t have let that happen.”   
Niall looks up at Harry, blushing softly when he finds Harry already looking at him. “Maybe.” He agrees, a teasing smile on his lips so Harry knows he’s just kidding.   
Harry’s lips quirk up into a half grin, tongue darting out to lick over his raw lips. “Maybe.” He agrees teasingly.   
Niall follows the action with his eyes, looking away after a mo. “You’ll have to come over for supper one night. I’m sure you lot could use a home cooked meal.” He says, leaning into Ashton when he puts his arm on the back of the booth.   
Harry’s eyes follow the movement, amused at the pair. “That would be lovely.” Louis agrees. “We don’t cook much.”   
“I’m the cook, Ash just burns things.” Niall giggles.   
Ashton pouts deeply at him, mock offended. “My heart.”   
Louis giggles softly. “I do too to be fair.”   
Niall turns, leaving a kiss to his cheek. “Ate it anyway didn’t I?” He smiles. “That’s okay, hard to cook in a motel.” He soothes.   
“You’re sweet.” Louis smiles. “But yeah I’m shit.”  
Ashton grins. “Cuz you love me.”   
“I do,” Niall smiles up at his best mate. “Nah,” He dismisses Louis’ compliment. “Oh, go ahead and order, gonna run to the restroom.” He says. “Didn’t mean to keep you.” He apologizes, sliding out of the booth.   
“I’ll order.” Louis notes, kissing Harry’s cheek as he slides out of the booth.   
Ashton watches them as they go, pursing his lips. He’s not thrilled to be alone with Harry, sure he’s gorgeous and for some reason Niall is infatuated with this guy but he oozes danger and so far he’s not excited about their encounters.   
“I can go too.” Harry offers with an amused smirk, noticing the lad’s change in demeanor.   
Ashton studies him for a mo, shaking his head. “Just think the story sounds a bit odd. I’m a little wary. You’ve met Niall, don’t know him maybe but you’ve met him. He’s a shit liar but for some reason he’s trying really hard.”   
“Maybe he’s not ready to talk about it.” Harry shrugs.   
Ashton nods, “Maybe so.” He goes along with it, Niall’s sweet but not an idiot. He wouldn’t like Harry if he wasn’t a good person. Just kinda hard to see that at the mo. Especially when he can see how the love bites on Harry hurt his little friend- even if he won’t admit it.   
“Have you ever been through something like that?” Harry questions.   
“Can’t say that I have.” Ashton shakes his head.   
“Then you don’t know what it’s like.” Harry informs. “To know you’re going to die.”   
Ashton shudders at that, doesn’t want to think about that. “The world wouldn’t be the same without him in it.” He murmurs.   
“No I imagine it wouldn’t.” Harry affirms. “But the point is, that kind of terror is hard to come to terms with. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”   
Ashton relaxes a bit, nodding. “Suppose so.” He agrees. “Reckon he and your mates feel the same about you though.”   
“That I’m afraid?” Harry asks, confused.   
“No, that the world wouldn’t be the same without you.” Ashton informs, smiling over at Niall when he slides into the booth.   
“What are we talking about?” Niall asks.   
“Nothing important.” Harry hums.   
Niall nods, pouting when Ashton scoots him out of the seat. “Gotta get to the gym.” He explains. “Don’t want to keep Liam waiting.” Niall smirks at him, hugging him quickly.   
“Don’t be a jerk.” Ashton pouts, kissing his forehead before running off. Harry furrows his brows thoughtfully. Liam is a popular name though.   
Niall giggles after him for a mo before sliding back into the booth, folding his legs under him- not really sure what to say. They didn’t exactly leave on friendly terms yesterday, but Niall isn’t one to hold onto anger.  
“So you’re a shit liar I hear.” Harry muses.   
“What?” Niall asks, looking up at him.   
“You’re a shit liar.” Harry repeats, kicking his foot up on the other side of the booth to elevate it.   
“What have I lied about?” Niall asks, scooting over a bit so he doesn’t hit Harry’s leg.   
“Apparently what happened.” Harry hums. “That’s what Ashton says anyway.”   
“Oh, That.” Niall nods. “I know he knows but-“ he shrugs.   
“Just figured I’d inform you is all.” Harry muses.   
“Thank you,” Niall says softly. “I’m not usually one to lie but I didn’t know how secret all this was. Didn’t want you to get into trouble or anything.”   
Harry snorts. “That’s nice of you but I won’t.”   
Niall hates that he does that, takes everything Niall says as a joke. As if Niall himself is a joke. Niall knows Harry thinks he’s idealistic and sees the world through rose colored glasses and all that but he knows how cruel the world can be. He may not know every evil they’ve seen but he’s not a fool. Really it shouldn’t matter what Harry think but despite his internal protests, he knows it does.   
Harry lets out a bored noise, looking around for Louis.   
“I’ll let you two eat,” Niall says when Louis comes back. “Just let me know if you want supper. I can bring it by or you can come over.”   
“Where are you going?” Louis pouts.   
“I don’t want to intrude.” Niall says.   
“You’re not.” Louis dismisses, scooting Harry over.   
Niall deliberates for a mo but stays. “What do you lot like to eat?”  
“Everything edible.” Louis teases.  
Niall smiles at that, “I think I can come up with something then.”   
Louis smiles warmly. “We aren’t very picky.”   
“What do you do when you’re not-“ Niall raises his eyebrows.   
“They fuck.” Harry snorts. Louis smacks his arm. “Yeah mostly.” He admits, laughing lightly. “We don’t have much free time.”  
Niall blushes, but takes a sip of his tea. “Looks like you both had some free time last night.”   
Harry purses his lips, nodding. “Didn’t need to hear them making up.”   
“Glad you got some relief yourself.” Niall says sincerely. He may not like the way he did it but he looks more relaxed now at least.   
“Cheers.” Harry chuckles.   
“Well, think I better be getting to the shop.” Niall says.   
Harry clears his throat. “And I need to go get my baby.” He muses, sliding out of the booth.   
Niall looks at him a little perplexed but nods, following suit. “Just call or text me.” He tells Louis.   
“You’re abandoning me.” Louis pouts dramatically.   
“Technically He is,” Niall points at Harry.   
“I have to open shop in a few.”   
“He cares more about his car than me anyways.” Louis informs. Harry laughs loudly at that, walking towards the door.   
“Oh a car.” Niall says dumbly. “Would you like to come with me?” He asks Louis.   
“Yeah a car.” Louis gives him an amused look. “Yeah, I’d like that.”   
“Let me help.” Niall smiles, scooping up some of the food. “Harry didn’t eat anything.” He furrows his eyebrows.   
“Could have eaten earlier.” Louis reasons fondly. “I’ll ask him.”   
Niall nods, grabbing his keys. “Does he need a ride to get to his car? He was limping earlier.”   
“You can offer it to him.” Louis smiles. “He’s not good at accepting help, or accepting the fact that he gets hurt.” He rolls his eyes fondly.   
Niall jogs off after Harry, catching his wrist. “Hey.” He says softly. “Would- do you need a ride to your car? Look like you’re in pain. And I didn’t see you eat. You probably need to.” He says, especially if he’s on meds and.... exercising like he did last night.   
“I’m fine.” Harry informs. “Thank you for the offer.” He adds, a bit softer.   
“Please?” Niall insists. “It’s the least I can do. Don’t want to make it worse, then you’d be stuck here forever.” He teases.   
Harry purses his lips thoughtfully but sighs, nodding. “Yeah okay.”   
Niall beams at him, letting go of his wrist. “Where am I taking you?” He asks, unlocking his Jeep so they can all get in.   
“You’re a wizard.” Louis whispers loudly, winking at Niall. “The bar down the road.” Harry informs, giving his mate an amused grin.   
“Never got my letter actually.” Niall pouts, smiling after. “I know where that is.” He nods, handing Harry the food that Louis has delegated as his.   
“Cheers Mum.” Harry laughs softly.   
Niall sticks his tongue out at him through the rear view mirror, pulling out of his parking spot. “I take that as a compliment.” He sniffs playfully.   
“Alright.” Harry gives, amused. “Whatever gets you off I suppose.”   
“You’re one to talk.” Louis interjects, a knowing smirk on his lips.   
“That’s not what I mean- wait what?” Niall looks at Louis curiously, then at Harry through the mirror before he’s blushing darkly. A daddy kink, that’s hot. And now it’s really hot.   
Harry smirks at Niall’s reaction, taking a bite of his muffin.   
Niall clears his throat, adjusting himself in his seat a bit, turning on the air. “Here we are.” He breathes.   
“Thank you.” Harry grins, leaning forward. “Good luck with your problem.” He winks, then slides out of the car.   
Niall shivers, blushing darker. He waits until Harry is in his car before he pulls out again. Blatantly ignoring Louis’ shit eating grin.   
Louis hums happily, that’s progress at least. “You’re good for him you know?”   
“I hardly know him,” Niall whispers, ignoring the flutter in his stomach.   
“You don’t need to know someone to be good for them.” Louis points out. “Everyone you’ve ever met has been a stranger at one point.”   
“Are you always this deep?” Niall smiles softly. “Besides he’s clearly not interested.” He rolls his eyes good naturedly.   
“Always.” Louis affirms playfully. “That looked pretty interested.”   
“You know him better than I do, but I’m not into one night stands.” Niall admits. “He doesn’t seem to take me very seriously.”   
Louis hums. “He doesn’t like attachment.”   
“So no, I’m not really that good for him. He’s made that crystal clear.” Niall says.   
“Zayn was the same way you know?” Louis muses.   
“Really?” Niall asks curiously, he seems so different now.   
“A lot of us are.” Louis nods. “Because loving someone means they’re a weakness. You’re risking their safety each and every day.”   
“There are worse things out there than what attacked me?” Niall asks. “He seems really protective.”   
He notes. “Does that ever get in the way when you’re working?”  
“You have no idea.” Louis laughs humorlessly. “A lot Yeah. Especially with Zayn. That thing that took you, it used your scream to lure him out, did you know that?”   
“But he’s never heard me scream,” Niall says softly, blushing after. “Like in pain.”   
He notes. “Or any other. I just don’t get why it would use me. I don’t mean anything to him. But no, I didn’t know that.”   
“You don’t, but it thought you did.” Louis says softly. “And if you had, you can imagine how reckless that could have made him. If it had Zayn’s or mine- he could have gotten you both killed, if you had been that important to him.”   
Niall nods, “Good thing it was just me then.” He smiles, pulling into his spot at work.   
“All I’m saying is, hunters don’t like to get attached. Because it scares them, to have that weakness. It scares them that they could possibly lose that person.” Louis explains softly.   
“I get it,” Niall assures, sliding out of the car. “It’s just a silly crush anyway.”   
Louis climbs out of the car. “Some people are worth it.” He hums, looking at the cute little shop.   
“I’m sure he’s more than worth it, that’s not it but if he’s not willing then there’s no point.” Niall shrugs, unlocking the doors to his shop.   
Louis hums noncommittally at that. “This is cute.”  
“Thank you,” Niall smiles at him. “I like it.”   
He winks, turning on the lights. “Good morning lovelies.” He croons.   
Louis smiles at him. The lad is cute and maybe a bit odd, but he’d be good for Harry. Although he can see how the lad’s softness and kindness would get in the way.   
“I’m going to send these to a friend.” Niall says, picking up the vase of flowers he made just last night for Louis. “Harry teased about you getting flowers from him too so I made a bouquet but he was joking. So I’m going to send them to Ashton’s trainer that he’s in love with.” He says happily.   
“That’s nice of you.” Louis laughs. “Playing cupid aren’t you?”   
“He deserves a bit of happiness. They’re both a little daft when it comes to this stuff so I’m just gonna get the ball rolling. It’s been way too long.” Niall says. “Liam is super sweet and strong- comes in here all the time for my herbs and stuff.”   
Louis tilts his head to the side. “Liam have a last name?”   
“Uh- Payne.” Niall nods after a moment of thought.   
“Small world.” Louis mumbles. “I like your shop, it’s cute.”   
“Thank you, feel kinda guilty about it though.” Niall admits.   
“Why?” Louis asks curiously.   
“Insurance money when my parents passed away.” Niall explains. “I had paid most of everything off on my own, but after everything that happened I kinda fell behind. Then the insurance check came in and I was so angry. Like I was getting paid for losing them or summat.”   
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Louis says sincerely. “That is the point of life insurance though you know? To take care of the people you leave behind.”   
“I know, just the thought of it, ya know?” Niall breathes. “The rest is in a bank account.” He shrugs. “I haven’t touched it.”   
“Do you have life insurance?” Louis asks curiously.   
“Trying to get my money?” Niall teases. “No, I don’t have any relatives really.” He shrugs. His brother doesn’t really count. He’s made his own choices. “Far as I’m concerned they can cremate me or throw me in a cardboard box.”   
“You don’t have anyone you want to take care of when you’re gone?” Louis grins. “Of course I am.”   
“Guess Ashton, but that’s about it. He’s more than okay money wise though.” Niall admits.   
Louis hums, nodding. “Fair enough.”   
“Want me to leave it to you?” Niall smiles fondly. “You can have it.” He chuckles.   
“No.” Louis laughs softly. “Thank you though. I was just curious.”   
“Thought I’d find you here.” Zayn smiles lovingly, walking into the shop.   
Louis smiles warmly. “Hi sleepy head.”   
Zayn wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Niall looks away with a soft smile, not wanting to intrude. “Hazza never came home, must have really had a good night.” Zayn chuckles.   
Niall purses his lips, letting it go again- stupid stupid stupid crush. “You lot can sit in the back and eat if you’d like.” He offers.   
“Cheers lad.” Zayn smiles, ruffling Niall’s hair as he grabs his food.   
“He came home pretty early actually. Just went to get his car.” Louis informs fondly, smiling at the interaction.   
“Oh, He hasn’t come back yet. Maybe he went back for more.” Zayn winks, leading him to the couch in the back.   
Louis rolls his eyes fondly. “Whatever makes him happy I guess.”   
“You’ve never had a problem with it before.” Zayn notes, pulling him into his lap.   
“Girls don’t really do it for him.” Louis shrugs, pecking his lips. “That’s all.”   
“Is it?” Zayn smiles fondly. “Or is it your new friend?” He asks, kissing his neck.   
“It’s different- he’s different depending on the gender of the person he’s with.” Louis pouts at him. “Besides you like him and you’re never fond of strangers.”   
“I do sorta like him. He’s Harry’s opposite. Think they could balance each other out a bit.” Zayn admits. “There’s something there about him, makes me think he can handle this.”   
“The fact that he hasn’t run away screaming for one.” Louis giggles. “Stubborn arse though, Harry.”   
“That he is. Must get it from you.” Zayn winks.   
“Shut up.” Louis laughs. “He’s been around you longer.”   
“So?” Zayn laughs. “My only thing is, we travel all the time. He has a shop. Dunno if he’d be willing to leave that.”   
Louis hums. “Yeah.”   
“Oh well,” Zayn shrugs, kissing up Louis’ throat.   
Louis giggles softly. “You are insatiable.”   
“Look at my beautiful love, can’t help it.” Zayn hums, feeding Louis a bite of food.   
“I’ve already eaten.” Louis informs. “YOU need to eat.”   
“Oh, then by all means.” Zayn opens his mouth.   
Louis rolls his eyes fondly, feeding him a bite. “You’re a pain.” He informs lovingly.   
“I know,” Zayn chuckles, catching Louis’ left hand and holds it up to his mouth, leaving a soft kiss on his ring finger.   
Louis melts a bit, kissing Zayn’s forehead. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Zayn smiles, linking their fingers together.   
Louis smiles back, nuzzling their noses together gently before he kisses Zayn softly. Zayn hums, cupping Louis’ cheeks. It’s rare that they get moments like this. It’s nice to just sit back a moment and not worry. Louis grins, nipping cheekily at Zayn’s bottom lip before pulling back.   
Zayn whines, “Not nice.” He huffs playfully.   
Louis giggles, climbing out of his lap. “You need to eat.”   
“Baby,” Zayn pouts, taking another bite.   
Louis smiles brightly at him. “I’ll be right back. Eat.”  
“Yes sir,” Zayn salutes, doing as he’s told.   
Louis laughs, walking back into the actual shop area. “So busy in here.” He teases.   
Niall blushes, “it’s a small town. Not much need for a florist.” He admits.   
“Cute.” Louis smiles, hopping up into the counter. “You didn’t want to live in London?”   
“It’s close enough to drive to, just rather not.” Niall shakes his head.   
Louis hums. “You know how to make flower crowns?”   
“I do, did some a few weeks ago for a birthday party.” Niall smiles softly remembering the little girl’s beaming smile.   
“Oh wonderful, then you can join me.” Louis smiles warmly.   
“You want to make a flower crown?” Niall smiles. “Take what you like.”   
“You’ll have to make one as well.” Louis nods.   
“Me?” Niall asks. “I can do that.”   
Louis makes a happy nose, hopping off the counter to look at the flowers. “You can make Harry one.”   
Niall snorts, “Harry wouldn’t wear it.”   
“He will.” Louis sing songs. “Always does.”   
He says. “Might as well try to wrestle onto that creature’s head.”   
“Oh,” Niall looks a bit dubious but agrees none the less.   
“You’ll see.” Louis smiles warmly. “Zaynie!”  
Zayn hops up with a loving smile and heads to the shop. “Yes, my Queen?”   
Niall coos at the nickname, watching the couple curiously.   
Louis lights up more, sending him a blinding smile. “Sit.”   
Zayn crosses his legs and sinks to the floor easily. “What are we doing?” He asks.   
“Flower crowns.” Louis supplies fondly.   
Niall watches in wonder, He didn’t think Zayn would take orders so happily from anyone.   
“Shoulda known.” Zayn chuckles.   
“Yes you should have.” Louis teases, settling down in his lap with an assortment of flowers. “Gonna come join us down here?”   
“Yeah,” Niall smiles, sitting next to Louis with his own mix of flowers.   
Louis hums softly as he braids the flowers together. “Where did you learn to make these?” He asks Niall curiously.   
“My mother. She was a bit of a flower child herself.” Niall says lovingly.   
Louis smiles at him. “My mum too.”   
“Yeah?” Niall encourages.   
Louis nods softly. “Springtime tradition. Every Saturday morning, had a field of wildflowers a little walks away from my house.” He smiles reminiscently. “My sisters and mum and I.”  
“Do you get to see them often?” Niall asks.   
“My mum passed when I was 13.” Louis admits.   
“Oh Lou, I’m so sorry.” Niall says quietly.   
“It’s okay.” Louis gives him a gentle smile. “There are some things you can’t kill.”   
Zayn turns his head to press a kiss to Louis’ temple. “What about your sisters?”   
Niall asks.   
“They live with my grandparents.” Louis informs softly, leaning into Zayn’s touch. “The oldest moved out a few months ago.”   
“Do you get to see them very much?” Niall asks.   
Louis shakes his head. “No, not really. They don’t know what I do.”   
“I’m sorry,” Niall apologizes again. “Zayn and Harry really are your family, hm?”   
Louis nods, giving him a soft smile. “I send them postcards, little things when I can. But I have more than others and for that I’m grateful.”   
“That’s sweet,” Niall coos softly.   
Louis shrugs bashfully. “I didn’t grow up as a hunter.” He admits.   
“Did Harry?” Niall asks.   
Louis nods softly. “Yeah, he did. Zayn too.”   
“It was interesting.” Zayn nods.   
“Probably why they’re both so antisocial.” Louis teases, gently placing the finished crown on Zayn’s head.   
“Beautiful?” Zayn asks, laughing softly. Niall giggles at that, shaking his head fondly.   
“So beautiful.” Louis affirms, kissing his nose before hopping up.   
Niall looks up at him, handing him the flower crown he made. “For Harry.” He says softly.   
“He’ll come pick us up.” Louis waves his hand dismissively. “You can give it to him.”   
“Oh- uh, I still have to make a delivery.” Niall shakes his head, blushing lightly.   
“You’ll be fine.” Louis smiles. “Besides, I’m making you one so you can’t go yet.”   
Niall’s not sure about that, Harry might take the piss out of him. But Louis’ not cruel, he wouldn’t tell him to do that if Harry would be mean to him.   
Louis gives him a sweet smile. “You can ask us questions you know? I can see you’re curious.”  
Niall chews on his bottom lip, looking up at him sheepishly. “Has anyone ever almost died?”   
Louis settles back in Zayn’s lap with more flowers, nodding.   
“Yes.”   
Zayn tightens his grip around Louis, it’s still a hard time for him to think about- though there’s been many. One in particular comes to mind and it still gives him nightmares.   
“Oh,” Niall breathes. “Things worse has that thing that tried to kill me and Harry?”   
Louis nuzzles into the crook of Zayn’s neck soothingly. “I mean a wendigo is pretty bad.” He says softly. “But yeah.”   
“How did you lot find each other?” Niall asks, smiling a bit with how Zayn relaxes. He hopes to be in love like that one day, be a comfort and a support for someone he cares about.   
“Zayn and Harry were already together.” Louis says softly. “They ruined my hunt.”   
“Like- together together?” Niall asks, making Zayn smirk a bit. “How’d they ruin your hunt?” He asks instead.   
“No. Not like that.” Louis chuckles. “Neither one of them did relationships back then. I was in town, hunting a creature I’d been tracking for ages, and then these two idiots showed up, kept messing up my traps, trying to get themselves killed really.” He sighs in fond exasperation.   
“I resent that,” Zayn pouts, making Niall giggle.   
Louis pecks his pout. “You nearly got yourselves killed.” He reminds him.   
“I was distracted.” Zayn notes.   
“Oh?” Louis asks, amused.   
“You were so pretty,” Zayn smiles goofily.   
“Were?” Louis raises an eyebrow.   
“You get more stunning everyday.” Zayn breathes. Niall blushes softly at the sincerity of his words.   
Louis melts, kissing him softly, cupping his cheeks. “You were distracted by my arse though, to be fair.” He mumbles against the lad’s lips, fond.   
“Fuck yeah I was,” Zayn groans.   
Louis giggles fondly, pecking his lips. “Always distracted by my arse.” He winks at Niall.   
“Oi,” Zayn huffs when Niall leans over to look.  
“I had to see for myself.” Niall smiles innocently.   
Louis giggles. "Cheeky boy now."   
“No He was looking at your cheeks.” Zayn pouts, making Niall giggle along with Louis. Zayn shakes his head fondly. He’s kinda happy they found Niall, Louis could use another friend. Someone like Niall.   
Louis gives Zayn a fond look, pecking his lips and then leans over, gently putting the flower crown on Niall's head. The door opens with a light ding, an amused Harry standing in the doorway. He raises an eyebrow at the trio, but walks inside and sits down on the floor in front of them. "Are we telling secrets?"   
“You have to tell a secret to get a secret,” Niall nods seriously.  
"How will you know if it's a real secret?" Harry muses.   
“Just going to have to trust me I guess,” Niall says, leaning up on his knees to put Harry’s flower crown he made him on his head gently, a bashful smile on his face before he sets to work making Louis’.   
Harry adjusts it a bit, but otherwise keeps it on. "I've always wanted a dog." He gives.   
Niall nods, he could see that. “What kind?”   
Harry shrugs. "Don't know." He breathes. "It's time for your secret then."   
Niall pokes his tongue out in concentration as he works on the crown and thinks. “I dressed up as a girl for a full day once in high school and nobody noticed a difference.” He gives.   
Harry laughs softly. “I can see it.”   
“Hey,” Niall pouts in protest, but sighs. “It was a bet and I lost.” He’s always been small. At least he’s not the only one, he thinks- looking over at Louis.   
"I wouldn't say what you're thinking if I was you." Louis warns playfully.   
"You have the legs for a skirt." Harry informs.   
Niall giggles at Louis but stops abruptly, “Don’t know if I should be offended or flattered.” He admits.   
“Flattered.” Zayn winks.   
"Flattered." Louis affirms fondly.   
“Thank you,” Niall smiles, turning to Harry. “But I’m not waxing my legs.” He teases.   
Harry snorts. "Well that's good." He nods.   
“Your turn.” Niall says.   
"I was told I only needed one secret." Harry informs. "And the couple hasn't gone."   
“These two know everything about me,” Zayn admits. “But you don’t I guess.” He hums thoughtfully.   
"I got a footie scholarship to uni." Louis informs thoughtfully.   
“Yeah?” Niall lights up then, a big fan of the game himself. “Did you go?”  
"No." Louis admits. "But my family thinks I did."   
“We should play sometime,” Niall smiles softly at him.   
"Definitely." Louis smiles back. "You play?"   
“Yeah, was supposed to play in uni too but-“ Niall rolls his jeans up as best he can and shows him the scar down his knee. “I still like to play, just couldn’t risk it like that. Uni footie is rough.”   
Louis winces sympathetically. “How’d you hurt it?”   
“Was going to make a goal got knocked over, must have thought the knee was the ball, proper shattered it.” Niall says.   
“Shit sorry.” Louis frowns.   
“S’alright.” Niall assures, smiling lightly at him. “I can still play, just can’t do it like that.”   
“Well i won’t be so so rough.” Louis promises with a warm smile.   
“I appreciate it,” Niall squeezes his hand. “I have a tattoo on my arse.” Zayn blurts.   
Niall looks at him for a mo in shock before he laughs.   
Harry snorts. "Subtle."   
Zayn sticks his tongue out at him, holding Louis closer. “Please tell me it’s not Louis’ name.” Niall gets out.  
“No,” Zayn huffs. “It’s a teacup.”   
“You have to explain love he won’t get it.” Louis supplies, giggling.   
“Louis loves tea,” Zayn shrugs.   
“So you got it on your bum?” Niall raises an eyebrow.   
“Yes, cause he owns this ass.” Zayn says confidently. “In most ways.” He winks.   
Louis laughs loudly. “Damn straight.”   
“Think that’s my cue to go see Liam,” Niall teases with a playful grimace.   
Louis laughs softly. “A pleasure to see our bums yeah.”   
Niall giggles, shaking his head as he stands up.   
“Where are you going?” Louis pouts.   
“My bum is going numb.” Niall admits. “S’a hard floor.”   
“Oh.” Louis says dumbly, looking at his boyfriend. “Is your bum numb?”   
“A little bit I’m not complaining. Used to sitting Yeah?” Zayn soothes.  
“You’ve got a nice cushion.” Niall teases Louis.   
“The best cushion.” Louis affirms fondly, standing up. “Could have just told me.”   
“No,” Zayn pouts, reaching for him.   
“Doesn’t bother me, his arse is pampered.” He defends.   
Louis laughs, a loving look in his eyes. “Come here.”   
Zayn stands up, wrapping his arms around Louis again happily. It amazes Niall honestly, he can’t imagine Zayn being scary when he’s like this- loving and cuddly.   
Louis stands on his toes, kissing the lad lovingly. Harry stands, busying himself by looking at the flowers.   
Niall gives them their privacy as well. Though Harry puts up a good front, he can’t help but wonder if it bothers him- if he’s lonely. Niall can tell that he’s happy for them but maybe he wants that for himself too.   
Harry turns, stepping up to Niall who is busying himself with something. “Thank you.”   
Niall startles a bit, but tilts his head curiously as he looks up at the taller lad standing so close to him. “For what?” He breathes.   
“The flowers.” Harry gestures to his head. “He gets homesick.”   
“Anytime,” Niall says sincerely. He knows that feeling all too well and he already adores Louis. He’s going to hate when they have to leave. “I really like him.”   
“It’s hard not to.” Harry muses.   
Niall chuckles at that, “I agree. Though his boyfriend and his best mate aren’t too bad either.” He teases. “Those look good on you, by the way.”   
Harry chuckles, but gives him a sincere grin. “Thanks for saying so. But I’m not Louis, don’t really have the people skills.”   
“Think you’re doing alright. Little rough around the edges but all around pretty good.” Niall assures.   
“You’ve been pissed off at me or scared of me more than you’ve smiled at me.” Harry points out.   
“You have your moments,” Niall amends. “Helps that you’ve saved me twice now.”   
“Then it’s just a victim complex.” Harry murmurs.   
“I’m grateful, not blind.” Niall corrects. “You have a good heart despite the walls you seem to put up. Maybe you do what you do out of anger or revenge or maybe you just don’t want to see people hurt. But I also know you can be a jerk. You push people away and I would bet you’re more lonely than you let on.”   
“Are you always this good at making mates?” Harry asks instead.   
“No,” Niall says, fighting a smile. He knew Harry wouldn’t give him an answer.  
“Mm.” Harry hums, giving him a small grin. “You must be quite lonely then.”   
“I have a few friends,” Niall shrugs. “They’re lovely, a little... eccentric but all around pretty amazing. You’ve met Ash, then there’s Liam who’s pretty private but he’s always there when I need him. And then there’s Luke and Cal...” He trails off fondly. “They’re Aussies too. But they’re huge partiers, always trying to get me to go to clubs and stuff with them.”   
“Small world.” Harry muses. “Suppose if you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”   
Niall nods, “I could have it a lot worse.” He says. “What about you?” He asks.   
“Mate wise?” Harry asks.   
“Just in general,” Niall says.   
“I don’t get attached.” Harry shrugs. “Never have.”   
“So I’ve been told, it makes sense though.” Niall muses. “How did you get into all this?”   
“My mum, she was a hunter.” Harry shrugs.   
Niall doesn’t push, doesn’t really seem like he wants to talk about it though he can’t tell if that’s just his personality or not.   
Harry clears his throat, shaking away the memories. God he hates this town. “I don’t know what time you and Louis decided on for dinner.” He informs, holding out a piece of paper. “My number, just text me a time and place and we’ll be there.”   
“We hadn’t,” Niall admits, taking the piece of paper carefully. “I will, that-that’s an open invitation.” He says softly. “If you need a place to stay for a while, Ash and I have plenty of room.” He knows it’s a long shot but he wants him to know that they’re welcome there.   
“Cheers.” Harry nods. “But I don’t think we’ll be staying that long. I’m not crippled, just a bit sore.”   
Niall nods, heart sinking a bit. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He says sincerely, subconsciously rubbing over the bite from the wendigo on his shoulder.   
“Sensitive topic is all.” Harry sighs, rubbing over his face. “How are you holding up?”   
“I’m okay, I guess. Don’t know if it’s hit me yet.” Niall admits, watching him sadly. He’s got to be around the same age as he is but Harry seems older and in a lot of ways, he is.   
“It will.” Harry notes. “I may not be that good with- everything else. But when it hits, you can call me.”   
“Thank you, Harry.” Niall says sincerely, considering for a mo leaving another kiss to his cheek before he stops himself- his love bites still very present and a little higher than his line of vision. He takes his phone out instead and types in Harry’s number and sends Harry a quick text so he knows it’s him.   
Harry chuckles. “Well I’ll leave you to your work. Thanks for babysitting them today.” He winks, a teasing grin on his lips.  
Niall smiles at that, “They’re fun.” He giggles, watching the pair.   
Harry snorts. “They’re good together.” He nods.   
“They are,” Niall agrees, walking over to Louis, stealing him away from Zayn and earning himself an indignant huff. “Dinner and footie soon.” He promises, hugging the lad.   
Louis laughs, hugging him back tightly. “That sounds ace love.”   
“Don’t miss me too much,” Niall teases, kissing his cheek.   
“That’s too hard of a request.” Louis pouts teasingly.   
“Alright, no more mushy shit.” Zayn winks, scooping Louis up and throws him over his shoulder. “See ya kid.” He calls, walking towards the door.   
Louis giggles brightly. “Bye!” He calls. Harry shakes his head fondly, silently following after them.   
—————-  
Harry wakes up with a start, heart pounding, again. He swallows harshly, glancing over to see Zayn and Louis sleeping soundly in the other bed. He shakes his head, trying to get the dreams- the memories out of his mind. He slips on a shirt, and some shoes, grabbing his phone before silently slipping out of the motel room. And then he just runs, he runs and runs until his legs burn and his ankle throbs. He pants, sitting down on the steps in front of some building, tugging on his hair. With a frustrated groan he unlocks his phone, pressing Niall’s number, bringing the phone up to his ear. It’s fucking early, 3 am to be exact. It’s probably unlikely that the lad will answer.  
“‘Arry?” Niall answers on the 4th ring, voice rough with sleep as he sits up- rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Ya alrigh’?”   
“You want to go get some coffee?” Harry asks instead.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, looking at the clock. He hasn’t talked to Harry much since dinner the other night when they came over and he and Louis played a few rounds of footie. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Harry again. So much so that he’d grab a cuppa with him at 3 in the morning. “Sure, yeah.” He agrees, listening to the slight tremble in Harry’s deep voice. “Wanna come over or should I meet you somewhere?” He asks, sliding out of bed clumsily.   
“There’s a diner on 9th, just- meet me there yeah?” Harry breathes.   
“I’ll be there in 10,” Niall promises, concerned for the lad.  
“Cheers.” Harry nods. “I’ll see you then.”   
Niall bids him goodbye before he quickly dresses, throwing hat and his glasses on. He leaves a note for Ashton then jogs out to his car and tries not to speed down the roads to the diner.   
Harry’s never called him before and he’s never heard him like this- all shaken up.   
Harry’s already there when Niall arrives, eyes closed, hand wrapped tightly around a steaming cup of coffee.   
Niall folds himself up in the seat across from Harry, watching him curiously and pours himself a cup of coffee as he waits patiently for the tired looking lad across from him to open his gorgeous eyes.   
“You usually get coffee at 3 am with strangers or am I special?” Harry teases, but it comes out more subdued and quiet than anything else.  
Niall mulls it over for a mo before deciding to be honest. “You’re special.” He whispers back, searching his face for some kind of clue as to what’s going on.   
“Thank you for coming.” Harry breathes, opening his eyes. “I didn’t know who else to call.”   
“I told you anytime, I meant it.” Niall gives him a reassuring smile. “Wanna tell me about it?” He asks gently.   
“My mum would take me to this diner when she got back from her trips.” Harry admits, glancing around. “Always got in super late, I’d never know when she would be getting back- if she would come back.”   
Niall softens, his whole body seeming to lean towards Harry like he’s going to hold him or something. He nods silently, urging him to continue.   
“I hate this place.” Harry mutters.   
Niall winces a bit at that but he knows it has nothing to do with him. “What made you call me?” He asks curiously.   
“I don’t know.” Harry shrugs, quiet. “I knew you’d listen I guess.”   
“No- that’s not what I meant.” Niall says, putting his hand over Harry’s. “I mean, what happened?”   
“Memories.” Harry admits. “Couldn’t sleep.”   
Niall gets that, “I’m all ears.” He smiles softly, taking his hand back.   
Harry downs about half his coffee, then stares at his cup, trying to find a place to start- the courage to start. “We lived here for a while, my mum and I.”’  
Niall listens to him carefully, not wanting to miss anything. He’s ecstatic that Harry chose him to call even though Zayn and Louis were right next to him. He hates that it’s because the lad is hurting though. He’ll do what he can to be a good friend and right now Niall needs to listen.   
“Probably the longest place we’ve ever stayed.” Harry notes thoughtfully, a deep frown settling on his forehead. “I don’t know why we stayed.”   
“She didn’t keep a journal or anything?” Niall asks curiously.   
“It wasn’t like that.” Harry shakes his head. “Her journals were for me, so I could learn.”   
Niall runs his finger lightly around the rim of his mug thoughtfully before looking up at Harry. “Why have you stayed so long if you don’t like it here?” He asks, though he’s afraid to know the answer. Those last love bites aren’t the only ones Harry’s had. There have been fresh ones put there recently. “You don’t really have anything else going on at the mo that needs to be taken care of.” He says.   
“Because I’m hurt.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Liam is here. The lad’s want to stay while I heal. They like you.”   
There he is, Niall thinks. There’s the Harry he knows. He only lets a little bit of vulnerability show through at a time before he shuts it down and fast, his sarcastic side coming out. “How do you train to do what you do?”   
“Interested in a career change?” Harry murmurs, taking a sip of his coffee. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”   
“Not a career change but I’d like to be prepared,” Niall gives.   
“This isn’t your life.” Harry shakes his head, frowning deeper. “You don’t need to be.”  
“I needed to be a couple of months ago,” Niall points out. “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”   
“Slowly being eaten alive.” Harry dismisses quietly. “That’s what we do. That’s why we do what we do.”   
Niall shudders at the thought, he can’t imagine being eaten- he was only bit. “And I love that you do that, you’re amazing people. But you can’t be here 24/7, 365.”  
“You’re not in danger 24/7, 365 days.” Harry points out, suddenly angry.  
“I know that,” Niall says calmly. “I just think knowing a little might be better than knowing nothing. Especially if you lot aren’t here and a demon decides I need some special attention.”   
Harry shakes his head again. “Find someone else to fucking help you with that then.” He mutters, sliding out of the booth. “Sorry for calling you, it was a mistake.”   
“Harry,” Niall furrows his eyebrows, sliding out as well. “Why are you so upset?” He frowns. “I’m glad you called me.”   
“You think any of us CHOSE this?” Harry challenges. “That any of us want this life?”   
“No, I didn’t say that.” Niall whispers. He can’t imagine how hard it must have been for him growing up like this. “I just meant I didn’t want to be defenseless. Just- I won’t mention it again. Please don’t go.” He says, tentatively wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.   
Harry sets his jaw. “You’re defenseless or you’re a target.”  
“Harry,” Niall whispers again, dropping his arms but takes his hand, leading him back to the booth. “I’m sorry I brought it up. I shouldn’t have.”   
Harry’s eyes are hard when he sits down, hand slipping out of Niall’s hand to wrap around his nearly empty mug.   
Niall tries not to be hurt by that, swallowing passed that. He sips at his coffee, looking at the lad carefully. “How long has she been gone?” He asks instead.   
“10 years.” Harry mutters.   
“Who took care of you after that?” Niall prompts, trying to get Harry out of his mood.   
“No one.” Harry shrugs. “I did.”   
Niall’s heart breaks at that, starting to reach for Harry’s hand again but stops. “I’m so sorry.”   
Harry shrugs dismissively, pouring himself another cup of coffee.   
It’s pathetic and he knows it, but he wants Harry to keep talking to him. He doesn’t like the silence that’s settled between them, it feels almost final. “How’d you and Zayn meet?”   
“His dad knew my mum.” Harry notes. “When I was 18 I was hunting a pack of vampires, only they were hunting me.” He chuckles humorlessly. “At that point, I didn’t care. I was stuck, and I was food and I was going to die, and I didn’t care.” He swirls the coffee around in his cup. “They burst in, saved the day.”   
“I’m glad they did,” Niall murmurs.   
“I wasn’t.” Harry notes. “I HATED him.”   
“You wanted to die?” Niall breathes.   
“Is that even a question?” Harry gives a humorless laugh. “Of course I did.”   
“And now?” Niall asks quietly.   
“If I wanted to die I could have easily done so.” Harry points out.   
“Just checking,” Niall assures.   
“Why does it matter so much to you?” Harry questions, not looking at the lad.   
Niall is a bit taken aback. Has he not shown Harry that he cares for him, more than he probably should but he does and he can’t just let that go. He’s tried. “I care about you, Harry.”   
“Why?” Harry asks. “You don’t know me.”   
It’s not the whole truth but it’s honest. He needs to know that. “Because I think- I know- you’re worth caring about even if you think I’m a fool for caring for something so dangerous. I’m getting to know you and I know you deserve to be cared for.”   
“It doesn’t matter what I deserve.” Harry argues. “You don’t know what I deserve.”   
“Then tell me, quit shutting me out and tell me.” Niall pleads softly.   
“Do you like your life?” Harry asks instead.   
Niall looks at him, puzzled and frustrated that he’s changed the subject again but obliges. “I don’t hate it.” He gives.   
“You’re unhappy? You don’t have people that care for you?” Harry raises an eyebrow.   
“Of course I do,” Niall says softly. “I’m not ungrateful, but- just feels like there’s something missing.”   
“You have a life, a home, a family.” Harry lists. “Why would you want me to come in and screw it up? The truth fucks people up.”   
Niall’s silent for a moment, trying to show he cares for him without showing how much. “I think it’s perspective, you might think you’re screwing up my life, but you’ve already made it so much better.” He whispers.   
“How?” Harry challenges. “I almost got you killed- a horrible, painful, slow death. I’m an asshole, and you’re constantly pissed at me or I’m pissed at you.”   
Niall looks at him then, tilting his head. “You challenge me.” He says softly. “To look at things differently. I can get so stuck in my head but you tend to bring me back down to reality. To look beyond what something is and what it might could be. To be more alert and be grateful for what I have. Yeah, you’re a jerk most days but you also joke around with me and give me my favorite dimply smile. And I’m not so much angry with you as it is myself. You make me nervous and I can’t seem to get out what i meant to say. I do get angry with you sometimes.” He admits. “But I think it’s more you angry with me.”   
“I’m an angry person.” Harry reasons. “I don’t know what you want from me.”   
Niall looks down at his hands, playing with a loose nail before he speaks. “I want you to trust me, to talk to me when something’s wrong and know that I’m there anytime you need me.” He answers honestly. “I want you to talk to me and not be afraid or regretful about it. I want you to be happy.” Again, it’s all true. He just omitted some of the more boyfriendish parts.   
“Not Everyone gets happiness.” Harry murmurs. “I called you didn’t I? I tried. Isn’t that good enough for you?”   
“What do you want from me?” Niall asks instead , turning the question on Harry.   
“I want nothing from you.” Harry says. “I just want you to be safe.”   
Niall takes that hard pill and swallows it with the best grace he can. “Then we’re good, I’m safe.”   
“Not yet.” Harry shakes his head, sliding out of the booth. “Thanks for coming.”   
Niall stares after him incredulously, and for the first time ever he feels like partying with his mates. He wants to get drunk.   
“Goodnight Niall.” Harry says softly. And hell, it sounds a lot like goodbye.   
“Goodbye,” Niall whispers.   
Harry nods to himself, walking out of the little diner, sticking his hands in his pockets. This place is full of goodbyes. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, calling Niall. And maybe things would have been different, if Niall hadn’t asked how to train to be a hunter. If he hadn’t have been so stupid and reckless to think of such a thing. But it was stupid of himself to consider anything. He’s lost enough people to know that getting attached only gets you hurt.   
————  
Niall giggles as the lad behind him nibbles on his ear and neck, pushing lightly at him. “I hafta call Lou-eh.” He says, pulling his phone from his pocket suddenly. “He needs to know what I’m doing cause I don’t do this.” He reasons.   
“Your boyfriend?” The lad asks, but doesn’t move his hands or lips away from Niall’s warm skin.   
“I don’t have one. He’s my friend. He saved me from things you don’t even wanna know.” Niall slurs, dialing Louis’ number. It feels really nice to have someone touching him and kissing him like this, if he closes his eyes, he can pretend it’s Harry.   
“Niall?” Louis answers, happily surprised. “Hi love.”   
“Hiiiii,” Niall giggles, leaning back into the man more. “Guess what I’M doing. Or gonna do?” He singsongs.   
“Are you drunk?” Louis asks, amused. Harry glances over at him, but doesn’t say anything, trying to focus on studying the patterns.   
“A little bit, I think.” Niall nods like Louis can see him. Zayn chuckles, shaking his head fondly, hearing Niall’s answer. “I went to a club and this guy wants to you know what with me.” He whispers loudly.   
“Oh? You’re going home with a lad, and you’re drunk.” Louis repeats, giving Harry a pointed look which the lad ignores.   
“Yeah, That.” Niall smiles, proud of Louis for getting it. “You get another flower crown.” He decides happily. Zayn furrows his eyebrows at that, he won’t even have sex with Louis when he’s drunk.   
“Didn’t you tell me you don’t do one night stands though love?” Louis asks softly, concerned.   
“I don’t but this isn’t just one night. Right?” Niall turns to look at the lad.   
“Whatever you want me to say, I’ll say it.” The lad chuckles gruffly. “Come on.”   
Louis frowns deeper in concern. “Ni, Love. How about we come pick you up okay? We’ll make some flower crowns.”   
“I’ve gotta go,” Niall tells Louis when the lad’s hands grope his bum. “We’ll make crowns tomorrow.” He promises.  
“Niall.” Louis says urgently. “Please don’t do something you’ll regret. We can cuddle hm? And then you can go on a proper date with the lad tomorrow.”  
Zayn looks over at Harry, shaking his head. He’s being stubborn. He nudges Louis to stand so he can get dressed, “What club?” He asks Louis.   
“But it feels good.” Niall pouts.   
“I’m fucking going.” Harry mutters, climbing out of bed. “If he’s not outside by the time I get there I’m kicking someone’s ass.” He hisses, grabbing his keys and stalks out of the room. “Why don’t you go outside hm? Someone special is coming to get you.”   
“Who is it?” Niall lights up. “I have to go outside.” He tells the lad.  
“It’s a surprise.” Louis coos.   
“No.” The lad huffs, grinding against him.   
Niall moans, ending his call with Louis when the lad starts sucking on his neck again.   
“Ni? Niall?” Louis asks, cursing under his breath. “He hung up.”  
Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping Harry finds them in time. “What happened between them? It looked promising for a while then nothing.”   
“I don’t know.” Louis sighs.   
“Glad he called you,” Zayn says, kissing his forehead.   
“Hopefully Harry gets there before he does something he’ll regret.” Louis whispers.   
“Harry will bring him back.” Zayn says confidently.   
“Or Harry might get arrested for kicking someone’s arse.” Louis sighs.   
“Can’t afford that,” Zayn groans.   
“It’ll be the icing on the cake wouldn’t it?” Louis grumbles, cuddling up to him. “He’s more stressed than I’ve seen him in a long time.”   
“Maybe it’s this place,” Zayn nods, holding him close. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” Louis nods, closing his eyes as they wait.   
————-  
Harry pulls up to the club with a screech, climbing out of the car with a determined look. When he doesn’t see Niall he growls under his breath, stalking into the club.   
Niall tilts his head to the side for the lad pushing him against the wall. He’s never been handled like this before and it feels good with the lad still grinding against him. Of course he’d prefer Harry but Harry isn’t having it.   
Harry’s eyes flash in anger when he finally spots the lad, roughly pulling the stranger off of him. “Get lost.”   
“Oi, fuck off mate. Go find your own.” He hisses, taking Niall’s face in his hands before he registers what’s going on and kisses him again- ignoring Harry.   
Harry pulls him off again roughly, this time punching him in the face. “Back the fuck off before I break every bone in your body.”   
“Harry?” Niall slurs, wobbling a bit as he tries to get closer.   
“He said he didn’t have a boyfriend.” He glares, holding his jaw.   
“Does that look like it’s true right now asshole?” Harry glares at him. “Does it look like I’m in the fucking mood for a conversation with you?”   
The guy sizes Harry up, rolling his eyes. It’s not that worth it. “Whatever, take your little slut home. But you’ll see who’s marked him.” He winks, sauntering off.   
Harry bites back the urge to chase after him and kick his arse, turning around to face Niall instead. “You’ve got shit taste.” He sighs.   
“He was kissing me,” Niall pouts. Harry won’t kiss him, someone has to.   
“Your standards are even lower than I thought then.” Harry notes, picking him up.   
Niall squeaks, clinging to the bigger lad. “You won’t.” He huffs, curling into his chest.   
“You didn’t ask me to kiss you.” Harry replies, carrying him out of the car.   
“You don’t wanna,” Niall accuses. “I just make you angry.”   
“You do stupid things.” Harry retorts, putting him in the passenger side, buckling him up. “Like tonight.”  
“I was going to have fun, you have fun.” Niall crosses his arms over his chest.   
“You don’t have fun like that.” Harry notes. “Not usually.” He slides into the drivers side, buckling up and then drives away. “I don’t get pissed and then sleep with someone.”   
“I’m not mad,” Niall shakes his head, wincing.   
“You’re hammered.” Harry supplies. “Same thing. Stop that.” He cups the back of Niall’s head to stop the movement. “I’m not having this conversation with you when you won’t remember it in the morning.”   
“You don’t talk to me,” Niall points out.   
“It makes me sad and I miss you.”   
“I tried to talk to you.” Harry argues, glancing at him. “You don’t KNOW me Niall, how can you miss me?”   
“You don’t miss me?” Niall’s lip wobbles.   
“I said-“ Harry lets out a frustrated noise. “I do.”   
Niall beams at him, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder happily. “See?”   
Harry gives him a small grin. “‘S not like you’ll remember in the morning.”   
“Will you kiss me?” Niall asks. “Just once.”   
“Not when you’re drunk.” Harry shakes his head.   
“Okay,” Niall says, seemingly satisfied as he leans into Harry more.   
Harry parks the car in front of the motel, climbing out. He opens Niall’s door, leaning over him to get him unbuckled. “Come on, lets get you to bed.”   
Niall giggles, “Naughty naughty.” He says, clinging to him.   
“You know what I mean.” Harry chuckles, picking him up.   
“Are we going to cuddle again?” Niall asks hopefully.   
“Sure.” Harry agrees softly, unlocking the door.   
Niall smiles happily at that, he’ll take what he can get. Doesn’t know when he’ll see Harry again or if he will.   
“Yeah yeah.” Harry chuckles at the adorable lad, carrying him inside.   
Zayn sighs in relief, “Thank god.” He says softly.   
“Louis!” Niall beams.   
“Niall!” Louis exclaims fondly. “I’m glad you’re here love.”   
“Me too,” Niall smiles goofily at him.   
“He is gone.” Zayn chuckles.   
Harry puts the lad gently on the bed, nodding in affirmation at what Zayn said. “We’ll get some brekkie together in the morning yeah?” Louie suggests.   
“M’kay,” Niall hums, kicking off his shoes and shimmies his jeans down his legs- huffing when they get stuck at his feet.   
Harry snorts, gently helping him out of his jeans. “There.”   
Niall beams at him, scooting over and holding his arms out. Zayn raises an eyebrow at Louis, watching them curiously. Louis smiles warmly, cuddling up to Zayn more. Maybe that’s all it took.   
Harry kicks off his shoes, shimmying out of his jeans. He tugs his shirt over his head, abdominal muscles flexing. “Scoot, I’m on the door side.” He informs, tossing his shirt and jeans onto the chair in the corner, he’ll deal with them later. Niall stares at him in a daze, doing what he’s told, he has the strangest urge to lick Harry’s muscles but something tells him that it’s not appropriate right now.   
Harry settles down on the side of the bed closest to the door, nodding at Niall gently. Niall cuddles up to Harry happily, laying his hands over Harry’s impressive abs. He tangles their legs together and tucks his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He lets out a content sigh, leaving just a press of his lips into the side of Harry’s neck before he falls asleep.   
Harry snorts softly. "Can you hand me his phone please?" He whispers to the pair on the other bed.   
Zayn nods, sliding out of bed and grabs Niall’s jeans. He plucks the phone out of the pocket and hands it over to Harry. “You look comfortable.” He notes with a wink before climbing back into his own bed.   
"He didn't give me much of a choice." Harry dismisses, using Niall's finger to unlock his phone, then scrolls through his contacts, clicking on Ashton's,  
calling him.   
“Ni? Where are you?” Ashton breathes. “Are you okay?”   
"He's alright." Harry informs. "A bit plastered out of his mind, but safe."   
“Harry?” Ashton furrows his eyebrows. “He never drinks.” He says, dumbfounded. He knows that Niall and Harry haven’t really talked for a bit and he saw how sad he was. “What happened?”   
"He called Louis, drunk, talking about hooking up with some guy." Harry rolls his eyes.   
“Fucks sake,” Ashton sighs. “Well thank you for picking him up. I’m on my way.” He promises.   
"Don't worry about it." Harry soothes. "I'll drop him off in the morning."   
Ashton bites his lip in thought but ends up nodding. “Not gonna bug you? He likes to cuddle.” He warns.   
"I'm well aware." Harry chuckles. "Like a koala and straight jacket hybrid."   
Ashton chuckles at that, shaking his head fondly. “Good luck, and thank you.” He says sincerely.   
"Like a toddler isn't he?" Harry murmurs, looking down at the lad. "Just wanted you to know he was fine is all. Have a good night."   
“Yeah,” Ashton smiles. “Take care of him, Yeah? Goodnight Harry.”   
"Night." Harry says softly, hanging up and puts the phone on the bedside table.   
Niall wraps his arms around Harry more, mumbling quietly in his sleep as he cuddles closer to the bigger lad- if that’s possible. Harry snorts softly, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist, allowing himself to fall asleep.   
Niall wakes up, bleary eyed and hot. No wonder, he’s trapped under and heavily tattooed and muscled body- panicking for just a mo before last night comes flooding back to him, bits and pieces anyway. He’s so screwed.   
Harry stirs not long after, rolling off the lad and out of bed, heading to the loo.   
Niall watches him go for a mo before he sits up and stretches- bad idea. He goes fuzzy for a mo, black spots dotting his vision. He groans quietly at the headache and nausea but swallows it down. He did this to himself. He makes sure he’s good on his feet before he walks over to where his jeans are and scoops them up.   
"Leaving so soon?" Harry asks, leaning against the doorway.   
Niall startles a bit but shakes his head, wincing after. “No, jus’ thought I’d put some clothes on.” He says a bit awkwardly. “Thank you- for last night. I didn’t deserve that, your help I mean.”   
"Go back to bed." Harry says instead, softer. "I'll get you some pain meds."   
Niall hesitates for only a moment before he agrees, crawling into bed again. He sits with his legs crossed waiting for something from Harry- he’s not sure what though.   
“Are you feeling ill?” Harry asks, voice still rough from sleep. He yawns, walking towards his bag, rummaging around for some pain pills.   
“A little,” Niall admits, watching him curiously, letting his eyes run down the length of Harry’s toned body. “Need a wee.” He breathes, sliding out of bed and pads into the bathroom. He does a double take when he walks by the mirror, seeing all the love bites on his neck and shoulders. He groans, turning his face away and does his business.   
Harry nods to show he’s heard him, pulling out a bottle of ibuprofen. He pours a couple out, grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge and sets it on the nightstand.   
Niall comes back out, sitting back on the bed feeling more embarrassed than he has In ages.   
“Take your pills.” Harry encourages.   
Niall takes his pills with a grateful smile thrown Harry’s way. “Why are you being so nice?”   
“Would you rather I swear at you?” Harry raises an eyebrow.   
“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Niall requests. “What you’re really thinking,” he says softly. “Please.”   
“I’m thinking a few things.” Harry admits. “Half of them involve swear words and yelling.”   
“You can,” Niall says softly. “Just try not to wake them up.”   
Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Now drink the whole thing.”   
Niall finishes the whole bottle with no problem, trying unsuccessfully to cover up the bruises littering his neck. He feels dirty and exposed. “I-“ He starts, trying to convey his own feelings. He remembers some of what he said last night, the most embarrassing parts- because of course he asked Harry to kiss him.   
Harry sighs, walking over to him. “Need a shower.” He finishes his sentence, helping him out of his shirt. “Go on.”   
Niall shivers softly, splaying his smaller hands on Harry’s abs just for a mo to steady himself, his whole face heating up. “Okay,” He breathes out, nodding lazily. He walks to the bathroom, locking eyes with Harry one last time before closing the door turning on the water, stripping out of his boxers.   
Harry shakes his head, moving to get dressed. Harry’s phone rings on the bed, lighting up the space around it and filling the room with noise.   
Harry snatches it up quickly, doesn’t need to wake up the couple. “Hello?” He answers quietly.   
“Good morning,” Kendall smiles. “I do love your voice when you first wake up.”   
She notes, “You should let me hear it in person.”   
Harry chuckles. “I think you’re getting attached.” He teases.   
“Blasphemy,” Kendall gasps. “You’re just that good.”   
Harry laughs quietly. “And you’re still a smooth talker.”   
Kendall smiles softly, “You alright?” She asks.   
“Yeah.” Harry affirms, biting his bottom lip. “I- I have something important I need to do. Rain check?” He asks softly.   
“Sure, anytime.” Kendall says fondly. “Just give me a call, gorgeous.”   
“You’re sure you can survive without me?” Harry teases.   
“I think so,” Kendall laughs lightly. “Do what you need to, I have nothing else to do.”   
“I’ll call you.” Harry promises.   
“Alright love,” Kendall says softly. “I’ll be waiting.”   
“Bye Ken.” Harry says softly.   
Niall didn’t really mean to eavesdrop but he did, getting the gist of the conversation. He puts on his brave face and slips out of the bathroom in his towel, grabbing his abandoned clothes.   
Harry hangs up, dropping his phone back on the bed. “We’re going on a walk.” He tells the lad, holding out a clean shirt.   
Niall takes it with a nod, slipping on the shirt. It smells so much like Harry, musky and with a hint of smoke, a little minty. He drops the towel, the shirt long enough to keep him decent. He slips on his jeans and his boxers before finishing off with his shoes. “Where are we going?” He asks.   
Harry slips on his shirt, shrugging. “Haven’t planned that far.”   
Niall nods, biting his lip as he checks his phone. Weird, Ashton hasn’t called him, but he figures Lou or Harry did.   
“Don’t worry, I promised Ashton I’d bring you home.” Harry mutters, lacing up his sneakers.   
“I’m not worried about you hurting me.” Niall says.   
“Mhm.” Harry hums, grabbing his phone. “Maybe you should be.”   
Niall shakes his head, “You wouldn’t.”   
“There are a lot of ways to hurt someone.” Harry muses. “Are you going to wear shoes or are you hoping I’ll carry you around?”   
“I have shoes,” Niall whispers, looking down at his feet. He didn’t think about the emotional part but he guesses he should have seen that coming. That last comment makes him wince a bit, he has been rather clingy. If he could do yesterday over again....  
Harry sighs. “It was meant to be a joke. Now put your shoes on.”   
“They are on,” Niall furrows his eyebrows.   
Harry peeks around the bed, nodding. “Didn’t see you put them on.”   
“Ready?” Niall asks, slipping his phone into his pocket.   
He wants to get this over with so he can go home and sleep or cry- whichever comes first. He was told Harry doesn’t get attached, it’s his own fault for being hopeful. Even their last conversation should have been an indication that Harry wasn’t interested and why should he be? He’s got someone that’s more than willing to sleep with him and who’s bound to be gorgeous and everything he needs.   
Harry nods, grabbing a beanie from his bag. He steps up to Niall, gently putting it on him. “Your hair is a bloody mess.” He whispers, a bit of fondness seeping into his tone.   
“Didn’t have a comb.” Niall whispers back, cheeks betraying him and tinting pink.   
“‘S Alright. All fixed.” Harry gives him a half grin. “Come on.” He encourages softly, guiding Niall out of the motel room.   
Niall walks beside him with his hands clasped behind his back. He feels warm, and the fact that Harry’s letting him wear his things is not making this easy.   
“Thank you.” He says softly.   
Harry hums softly, just walking beside Niall, thoughtful.   
“Will you tell me what you’re thinking now?” Niall requests again.   
Harry chuckles. “I had a lot that I wanted to say. Now it’s all gone.”   
Niall shoves his hands in his pockets when they start to get cold, looking at the ground as he walks. “You have every right to be mad at me.”   
“I’m livid Niall.” Harry corrects. “What were you thinking?”   
“I shouldn’t have called,” Niall breathes. “I just- I had never done anything like that before and I thought maybe that’s what I was doing wrong, not taking a chance.” He says softly. “I was sad and thought maybe it would cheer me up or summat.”   
“You SHOULD have called, I’m bloody well happy you called.” Harry insists. “But Christ Niall.” He groans. “Your taste in men is absolute shit.”   
Niall looks at him then, shaking his head. “You don’t get to decide that.”   
“I’m the expert in that.” Harry snorts. “It’s absolute shit. You have a pain kink? Glutton for punishment? Look, I in no way get any say in how you live your life. I get that. And I don’t get to go and tell you not to fuck around with strangers because then I’m a hypocrite but god- don’t fuck assholes. Not like that dick you had last night. And absolutely, under no circumstances do it drunk. Either you’re sober enough to know what’s going on or it doesn’t happen.”   
“I wasn’t talking about him,” Niall shakes his head. “I know I was stupid. But regularly I wouldn’t have-“   
“Exactly.” Harry gives him a look. “Then why did you?”   
Niall blushes, not looking at Harry. “Doesn’t matter.” He whispers.   
“You want an honest conversation, you have to be honest too.” Harry snaps.   
Niall winces at that, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter because it’s on me. It’s been on me from the very beginning. I was the one that got attached and couldn’t accept that YOU don’t. It doesn’t matter because you’re going to leave as soon as you have the chance and because you already have someone. I’m the one that messed up. It doesn’t matter because I’m going to be here to fix this. You have done more than your fair share of making sure I’m safe. Of evil supernatural type things and people. This is on me, it’s not on you. It just doesn’t matter, Harry.”   
Harry growls in frustration, sitting down in the grass. “Why ME Niall?”   
“I don’t know,” Niall says softly. “I told you it was my problem.”  
Harry sighs in defeat. “Do you know why I called you?”   
“No,” Niall admits, sitting a bit away from him.   
“Do you know why I brought you to our room rather than take you home?” Harry prompts.   
“No,” Niall repeats, adjusting the beanie on his head.   
“Because I give a damn.” Harry mutters. “I want to know you’re safe.”   
“I am safe,” Niall says softly. “I’m stupid but I’m safe.” He says, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I told you you were a good guy.”   
“It has nothing to do with that Niall.” Harry shakes his head. “Yes you are stupid, but it has nothing to do with that.”   
Niall rests his chin on his knees, studying Harry carefully. “Then what is it?” He asks softly.   
“I’ve had nightmares for years, decades. And I’ve handled them, I can deal with them. They get worse when I come back here, or Cheshire, but I can handle them.” Harry starts. “Two nights ago, when I called you, that was one of the worst I’ve ever had. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think. Anything could have happened, I could have been attacked by something as simple as a ghost and I wouldn’t have known what to do.”   
Niall wants to reach out, he does reach out but drops his hand. “What makes you feel better when that happens?” He asks instead.   
“I can’t remember a time that’s ever happened.” Harry admits. “Until that night. You want to know what that nightmare was about?”   
Niall nods, urging him to go on. “If you don’t mind sharing.”   
“It was about you.” Harry informs, looking at him.   
Niall’s eyes widen slightly, but doesn’t break his gaze with Harry. “What happened?” He whispers, scooting a bit closer.   
“I’d rather not.” Harry murmurs. “Let’s just say it wasn’t pleasant.”  
“I’m sorry Harry,” Niall says quietly, he doesn’t mean to cause him any kind of panic. He doesn’t know how to fix this but he wants to.   
“Does that mean you lot are leaving soon?”   
“No.” Harry muses, rubbing his hands over his face. “I’m already fucking attached, and I’m pissed at you for it.”   
Niall’s heart flutters at the admission, but it doesn’t last long. The love bites and the phone call from this morning playing in his head. He’s covered in love bites himself, granted he was drunk- not that it makes it any better.  
He chances a glance at Harry and bites his lip. Could he really like him too? Or is this just how Louis is attached to him? He giggles, despite himself, Harry’s irritation usually shines through more than anything else. Just hearing that he cares for him and he’s pissed off about it makes him laugh.   
“What is so funny?” Harry huffs, his lips quirking up a bit despite himself.   
Niall tries to get it together, trying to explain why he’s laughing but he can’t- he’s laughing too hard.   
He’s tired and hungover and that may play a factor but he can’t stop.   
“You know what? You’re an arse too.” Harry decides, amusement clear in his features. “Lets get some breakfast, I’m tired of this honesty shit.” He chuckles, standing up.   
Niall finally calms down, laughter turning to hiccups and giggles. “You’re grumpy that you care.” He finally explains.   
“I’m not grumpy.” Harry shakes his head, bending down to pick Niall up. “Angry.”   
He informs, slightly fond. “Remind me not to talk to you when you’re hungover either.”   
Niall steadies himself, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “It was funny.” He smiles.   
“Whatever you say.” Harry chuckles.   
“Brekkie is my treat.” Niall says.   
“For saving your arse last night? Literally.” Harry smirks.   
“Yes,” Niall blushes, dropping his face down to Harry’s shoulder with a groan.   
Harry laughs, sobering up a bit a moment later. “I don’t know what you want from me.” He whispers.   
Niall chews on his lip for a mo, “I could say the same about you, ya know?”   
“What I want and what I can have are two different things.” Harry notes. “You don’t belong in my world, and sooner or later we’ll leave again.”   
Niall shakes his head, he doesn’t want to think about it. He lifts his head up, happy Harry is still holding him. “Just-“ He breathes, bringing his face level with Harry’s, their lips centimeters apart. “Please.” He whispers.   
Harry searches his eyes, gently putting Niall down. He pulls the lad close, leaning down, connecting their lips.   
Niall stands on his toes, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, molding himself to Harry. He kisses him back gently, carefully, letting him know that he fully wants this. Just wants Harry for Harry and all that comes with him. For however long he’ll allow him that honor.   
Harry holds him impossibly close, chuckling softly against his lips when Niall’s stomach rumbles. “Lets get you fed hm?” He whispers, lips brushing against Niall’s.   
Niall smiles bashfully up at him, pecking his lips one more time. “Yeah.” He breathes.   
Harry grins at him, taking a step back, but keeps a hand on Niall’s lower back.   
Niall feels like he’s floating a bit, not sure what this means for them. It may not mean anything but at least he knows Harry cares for him, though he may care for someone else too.   
“I can feel you thinking.” Harry informs.   
“I’m always thinking,” Niall admits, smiling up at him.   
Harry hums. “I beg to differ.”   
“Hurtful.” Niall sticks his tongue out.   
“You do remember last night don’t you?” Harry laughs, teasing.   
“Bits and pieces,” Niall pouts up at him.   
“Yeah well you weren’t thinking.” Harry muses.   
“I was, just not rationally. I’m a bit of a girl when it comes to emotions sometimes.” Niall admits.   
“I’ve seen girls kick ass.” Harry says thoughtfully.   
“I don’t doubt that, maybe I shoulda just said I’m emotional sometimes.” Niall says.   
“Mhm.” Harry hums thoughtfully.   
Niall bites his lip, heading inside the restaurant.   
He’s not sure what to think of this new development, he knows Harry isn’t much of a talker. It might just take time, time they don’t really have he thinks.   
“You’re awfully quiet.” Harry muses, taking a seat at a table.   
“I don’t know what to make of all this,” Niall admits, sliding into the booth across from him.   
“Fair enough.” Harry agrees.   
“Have any thoughts?” Niall asks.   
“Not on this topic.” Harry admits.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, but doesn’t comment on it. He smiles up at the waitress when she comes over. “What can I get you lads to drink?” She smiles. “Coffee please.” Niall answers. “And for you?” She winks at Harry.   
“Coffee.” Harry smiles charmingly at her.   
“Two coffees, coming right up handsome.” She hums.   
“Cheers.” Harry chuckles.   
That’s where they stand then, Niall thinks wryly. He’s suddenly not so hungry.   
“What?” Harry asks, noticing the scowl on Niall’s face.   
“Nothing,” Niall says. “Just hungry.”   
“Right.” Harry muses, disbelieving.   
Niall opens his mouth to respond but stops when the girl comes back with their coffees. “What can I get you?” She bats her eyelashes at Harry.   
“Pancakes.” Harry requests. “Thank you.”   
“And for you?” She reluctantly turns to Niall. “Just some toast.” He says.   
“Thought you were hungry?” Harry asks.   
“Don’t want anything too heavy.” Niall says. The girl nods, heading back to the kitchen.   
“Alright I guess.” Harry muses, sipping at his coffee.   
“Think I’ll text Ash to come pick me up, when we’re done.” Niall says.   
“Now I know you’re angry with me.” Harry hums.   
“Not angry,” Niall shakes his head. “You just seem like you have better things to do.” Or people, he thinks. He feels like such an idiot, asking for a kiss like that when Harry clearly doesn’t have any interest in it.   
He didn’t just ask for it, he begged.   
He’s not cut out for this no strings attached thing. No attachments whatsoever. That’s how Harry grew up and he can’t handle the back and forth of it.   
“Do I?” Harry tilts his head to the side. “This is how I always am.”   
“I don’t know-“ Niall starts. “When you said you were attached, did you mean the way Louis is attached to me or like Zayn is attached to Louis?” He asks, not looking up at him.   
“Neither.” Harry hums thoughtfully.   
Niall nods slowly, his stomach feeling like ice now.   
“Okay,” He breathes.   
“It’s probably more like Zayn and Louis but I don’t do relationships so.” Harry explains.   
“So I’m wasting my time,” Niall says.   
Harry snorts. “I made that clear. Did you not get the memo?”   
Niall slips out of the booth, feeling worse than he did that first night. He pulls out some money from his wallet. “Thank you for saving me,” He says sincerely. “Good luck with everything.” He says, putting money on the table, turns and leaves so Harry doesn’t see his tears.   
———  
“He’s not coming?” Louis asks quietly. “Wouldn’t count on it.” Harry mutters.   
“He might,” Zayn soothes. He doesn’t blame Harry, they all get it. He just wishes it would have worked out.   
“It was all working out, you were happy. Why did you mess it up?” Louis asks. Harry freezes, midway to the door, bag slung over his shoulder.   
“Lou,” Zayn says softly, catching his wrist.   
“‘S Fine.” Harry mutters. “He’s not wrong is he?” He notes, walking out of the room.   
“Louis, you know why he does this.” Zayn sighs, letting go of Louis’ wrist. “You know how hard it is for him to be here and add in feelings for Niall. It’s confusing and scary for him.”   
Harry doesn’t scare easily but there are some things that you can’t run from. He saw how much Harry liked Niall- likes Niall- he knows this isn’t easy for him but in Harry’s mind it’s necessary.   
“He was HAPPY.” Louis insists. “And now both of them are hurting.” He whispers.   
“I know love,” Zayn soothes, holding him close. “Maybe he’ll come tell you bye, hm?”   
Louis nods quietly. “It was kind of nice, not having to constantly be moving or looking over our shoulders.” He admits quietly. “Making new friends.”   
“He can still be a friend. He doesn’t strike me as the kind to just drop people. It’s a different situation with Harry but I think you two might have a different kind of connection.” Zayn smiles softly, cupping his cheeks.   
Harry clears his throat before Louis can respond. “Mike called.”   
“Where we headed?” Zayn asks.   
“That’s the thing, said he overestimated the size of the pack, doesn’t really need all of us.” Harry explains. “So I think I’ll go, you guys can stay.”   
“Harry-“ Zayn shakes his head. “You’re not going alone.”   
“I’m not going alone.” Harry points out. “I’m meeting Mike.”   
“I don’t like it. We go everywhere together.” Zayn says.   
“It’s a bit ridiculous to use four people for a two person job isn’t it?” Harry muses. “Besides it won’t take long. And you’re comfortable here. You can look for the next job, and when I’m done I’ll come pick you lot up and we’ll hit the road.”   
“You know those things can turn into bigger problems-“ Zayn stops seeing Niall in the doorway with a sheepish smile at Louis.   
“Then I know who to call for backup.” Harry notes. “But you two are happy here.” Louis lights up, hugging him tightly. “I didn’t think you were coming.”   
“I couldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye.” Niall hugs him back, a warm smile on his face. “Let me come,” Zayn says. “Louis can stay with Niall and we’ll be back. I don’t like the thought of you with someone else. Even if it is Mike.”   
“And have him be even more pissed? No thank you.” Harry chuckles. “I’m good Zay. Enjoy the domestic life for a little while.” Louis lets out a content sigh, just hugging him.   
“This doesn’t feel right,” Zayn mutters. “You alright?” Niall asks softly, rocking them side to side.   
“I’ll call you when I get there.” Harry promises. “Two weeks, three tops.” Louis nods softly. “Just happy to see you.”   
“I’m happy to see you too,” Niall breathes, he really is. He’s grown increasingly fond of Louis over the past few months. Zayn pulls Harry into a tight hug. “Call me if you need ANYTHING.” He says seriously. “I hate this.”   
“Please, you’ll be throwing a party the moment I’m out that door.” Harry teases, hugging him back tightly. “You’ll be too busy shagging the next few weeks away you won’t even notice I’m gone.”   
“Yes we will,” Zayn frowns. “You know we love you Yeah? Nothing will ever change that.” He pulls back, searching Harry’s eyes.   
“I know.” Harry grins. “Now stop with the mush, I’m not leaving for war.”   
“Feels like it, you gonna say bye?” Zayn asks.   
“He looks busy.” Harry muses. “I’ll let you give him a kiss for me.” He teases. “I’ll be back soon.”   
“I meant Niall.” Zayn says.   
“No.” Harry shakes his head, suddenly somber. “No that’s okay. I gotta go, I’ll let you know when I get there.” He promises, kissing his cheek and then jogs out.   
Zayn watches him go warily, but let’s him go. He needs to sort through some things.   
“Is it time to go?” Louis asks quietly, breaking the hug.   
Niall looks around curiously for Harry, despite their last encounter, he wants him to be safe. He needs him to be. He hates that he’s going to miss him, hates that still has feelings for him even with everything that’s happened. Ashton had tried to set him up on a date to help get over it but he declined. He frowns when he doesn’t see Harry- his things gone as well. He still has his shirt and beanie. He really should give them back. “We’re staying.” Zayn says softly. “Harry and Mike are going to take care of it. Wasn’t as big as they thought. He said he’ll be back in a couple of weeks or so.”   
“Oh, I thought it was a bad one though?” Louis furrows his brows. “He left already? Without saying goodbye?”   
“Apparently not,” Zayn shrugs. “He wants you to be happy for a little while. He likes that you look happy and comfortable here. That you made a friend.” He explains, glancing at Niall briefly. “He wanted me to tell you bye.”   
“He’s upset with me.” Louis frowns.   
“No love,” Zayn shakes his head. “He probably didn’t want to talk to me, which is okay. I get it.” Niall assures.   
Louis sighs. “He’ll call?”   
“He’ll call when he gets there.” Zayn nods.   
“Would you two like to come stay with me until he gets back?” Niall asks. “We have extra rooms. I can cook and stuff.”   
“I’ll yell at him then.” Louis muses, looking at Zayn questioningly.   
Zayn purses his lips, not sure what Harry would think but it might be good for Louis. “Sure love.” He agrees.   
“That would be nice, thank you.” Louis beams at Niall.   
“Sweet, I’ll go get your room ready.” Niall beams.   
“Eh we don’t have a car.” Louis admits sheepishly.   
“Oh, right.” Niall smiles, kissing his cheek. “You have everything ready anyway, we can just load it in the back of my Jeep.”   
“Thank you.” Louis smiles warmly.   
“Need some help?” Niall bumps their hips together fondly.   
“I’m good thanks, we travel light.” Louis bumps his hip back. “Zay, coming?”  
“Of course,” Zayn chuckles, picking up heir suitcase and weapons bag. “Let’s go.” Niall nods, waving them to his car.   
“Thank you again.” Louis says softly, sincere.   
“Of course,” Niall throws his arm around his shoulders. “We’re mates.” He says genuinely.   
“We’re mates.” Louis affirms happily.   
“I offered before ya know? Don’t think he passed that along.” Niall scratches the back of his head.   
“He did.” Louis says softly. “We weren’t going to stay long.”   
Niall nods, kissing his cheek. “C’mon,” Niall smiles. “I can drop you off at mine or you can go grocery shopping with me.” He offers.   
“I’ll keep you company.” Louis decides, following after him easily.   
“Thanks lad,” Niall smiles.   
“Gonna stay Zaynie?” Louis asks curiously.   
“I’ll come with, gotta have someone looking out for you.” Zayn winks.   
Louis smiles warmly, standing on his toes to kiss him chastely. “Always do.”   
Zayn hums, kissing him again. “Love you.” He smiles against his lips. Niall lets them have their moment, sliding into the driver’s seat. He hopes Harry is okay, that he wasn’t downplaying the seriousness of the situation. He seems to be the type to take on things by himself to try to protect other people.

“Love you too.” Louis whispers lovingly.   
“Come on, up you go.” Zayn smiles, scooping him up and carries him to the passenger side of the car.   
Louis giggles softly. “My king.”   
“My queen.” Zayn kisses his cheek. “You lot are cute,” Niall says fondly when Zayn shuts the door and climbs in the back seat.   
“He’s a secret romantic.” Louis winks, loving.   
“I’ve noticed,” Niall laughs softly.   
Louis smiles back at his boyfriend. “Big marshmallow.”   
“Only with you,” Zayn leans forward, kissing him softly.   
“Buckle up.” Louis giggles. “No dying today.”  
“I’ve had much worse,” Zayn laughs, pecking his lips but sits back, buckling up.   
“Don’t tempt it.” Louis huffs at him.   
“Yes sir,” Zayn salutes.   
“Thank you.” Louis says softly, sending him a cute smile.   
——-  
Niall startles awake with someone shaking him roughly. “Niall- Ni!” Zayn groans urgently. “Huh? Wha?” Niall jumps, sitting up too fast. “Wha’s wrong? Is Lou okay?” He asks, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Zayn shakes his head. “Mike is bringing Harry- it’s bad.” Zayn says, a slight tremble in his voice. “What happened?” Niall’s eyes widen. “Dunno yet. We need your help though, he’s on the way.” Zayn says, jaw set and muscles tense. Niall nods dumbly, looking at the clock, 3:47. “How far away are they?” He asks. “10 minutes, Liam’s on his way too.” Zayn informs, “need a bed to work on.” Niall winces at the thought, his brain trying to catch up to what’s going on. “The room next to yours is empty.” He nods. “Where’s Lou?”  
Zayn nods with his head towards the hall, “waiting for them.” He says softly. “Need you to keep Harry calm.” Niall blanches at that, “me? He doesn’t want to see me.”   
“There isn’t time to debate.” Liam interjects, walking into the room. “What was he hunting?”  
“Werewolves,” Zayn informs. “He wasn’t bit. But it doesn’t look good either.”   
“Least that’s one battle won.” Liam gives.   
“Ashton doesn’t know anything about all this,” Zayn says. “Not really our main concern, but if you still don’t want him to know, I suggest you do something about it before he gets here.” He tells Niall. Niall nods, not sure what really to do, but it’d be a nasty shock for him to find Harry all beat up and a bunch of people in the house at nearly 4 am.  
“Where is he?” Liam asks, concerned.   
“Sleeping.” Niall informs. “He’s a light sleeper.”   
It was pretty shocking finding out about Liam too, but funny that they knew him. If Ashton really wants anything to do with him, he should probably know.   
“Oh.” Liam breathes, grinning. “I thought he was out. Glad he’s home and safe.”   
Niall smirks a bit, “I’ll go talk to him then. Unless you think there’s a reason I shouldn’t.”   
“He’s gonna find out eventually.” Liam points out.   
Niall studies him for a mo, not exactly what he was looking for but he doesn’t have time to think about it, jogging off to talk to Ashton before Harry and Mike get there. “Ash,” He says softly, sitting on the bed next to him.   
“‘M?” Ashton grumbles into the pillow.   
“Liam’s here.” Niall says.   
“I’ve got to tell you something and I don’t have a lot of time but I need you to know and you can yell and be mad later.”   
Ashton sits up. “Are you with Liam?”  
“No, I would never do that to you.” Niall pouts.   
“Then what?” Ashton chuckles softly, relieved.   
Niall sighs, jumping into a quick rendition of what happened with the wendigo and how he met Zayn, Louis, and Harry. Skipping over what happened between he and Harry, then tells him about the werewolves. “They’re on their way here, he needs help- bad. And Liam is sorta their weapons maker/master and herb remedy guy. It’s hard to explain and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier but I just- it doesn’t matter right now. I just need your help.”  
Ashton looks beyond confused, but before he can even open his mouth Liam is calling. “Niall!”  
“I’m sorry- they need me.” Niall bites his lip, looking at him warily, not sure if he’s going to follow but he needs to see Harry. He runs to the door, looking for Liam. “Is he here?” He pants.   
“In here!” Liam calls from the bedroom. Ashton catches up to Niall, a bit dumbfounded. “How can I help?”   
“Might need help holding him down depending on his injuries.” Niall swallows, squeezing his hand in gratitude. He pulls Ashton along with him, gasping softly when he sees Harry. “Oh- Harry.” He breathes.   
“Niall.” Louis says urgently. “He needs to calm down.”   
Niall nods, he doesn’t know what good he’s going to do but he lays on the bed next to Harry, making sure to be in his line of vision. “Harry,” He says softly, eyes watering as he cups the hurt lad’s face. “Need you to stay still. Gonna make it worse.” He soothes.   
“Easier said than done.” Harry grits out, jerking in pain.   
“I know, I’m sorry.” Niall rubs his thumbs over Harry’s cheeks. “Listen to me, they’ve got to clean you up and get you stitched up. Ash, will you go get that bottle of Jameson from the pantry?”   
Ashton nods in shock, running out to get it. Harry closes his eyes, leaning into Niall’s touch.   
Niall presses a kiss against Harry’s forehead. “What were you doing, you idiot?” He whispers against his skin.   
“Didn’t see them.” Harry breathes.   
“I sure hope not or you’re a awful hunter.” Niall teases, letting his tears run down his cheeks.   
“Maybe -that too.” Harry whispers, crying out in pain. “Here.” Ashton practically yells, thrusting the bottle at him.   
“I need you to look at me Harry,” Niall says softly. “I need you to drink this.” He says, thanking Ashton as he unscrews the cap.   
“He can’t.” Louis grabs the bottle. “We can use it.”   
“Not even a little?” Niall asks softly, looking away as Zayn, Louis, and Liam work on Harry.   
“It’s a vasodilator.” Louis shakes his head. “It’ll make him bleed more and he’s having no trouble doing that on his own.”   
Niall nods, he feels so useless. He doesn’t know what he’s helping. But he’s not going to give up.   
“We pour it on him it’ll burn like hell but it’ll disinfect everything that much faster.” Louis suggests.   
“Hold my hands,” Niall tells Harry softly, offering him his own.   
Harry takes his hands easily, eyes screwed shut. He cries out in agony when the liquor begins to seep into his wounds, and before long he’s passed out from the pain.   
“Harry,” Niall gasps, relaxing when he sees that he’s still breathing. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, kissing his hands.   
“He’s alright lad.” Micheal informs, gently moving his head to the side.   
Niall looks up, “Sorry.” He wipes at his eyes. “‘M Niall.” He introduces.   
“Call me Mikey, everyone else does.” Micheal smiles warmly.   
Niall smiles back up at him. “What happened?” He asks, tracing Harry’s features with feather light touches.   
“We were just scouting.” Micheal says softly. “They must have seen or smelled him- I don’t know. I was on the other side of the place, then I heard him scream.”   
Niall shudders, frowning down at the poor lad. He looks like he got in a fight with a paper shredder. “Thank you for saving him.”   
“Was my fault.” Mikey admits. “They knew we were coming.”   
Niall tilts his head at him curiously, “I doubt he blames you.”   
“It’s Harry, course he wouldn’t.” Mikey chuckles, wrapping his head.   
“Are you going back?” Niall asks warily.   
“Yeah.” Micheal frowns. “Of course, those fuckers are going to pay.”   
“But not with him,” Niall breathes. “He needs to stay.”   
“No, not with him.” Micheal affirms. “Well probably take him back to mine, when he’s stable.”   
“Okay,” Niall agrees, relaxing. “You’re welcome to stay here too, until you’re ready to go again.” He says softly. “I’ll go start on some brekkie.” He says, sliding out of the bed.   
Harry makes a distressed noise when he can’t feel Niall anymore, making Micheal chuckle. “I’ll make it.” Ashton whispers, still in a daze.   
Niall blushes as he stares down at Harry, biting his lip, he slips back into the bed with Harry, laying as close as possible without hurting him. Liam looks up at him, locking eyes. “I’ll help.” He says softly.   
“If you don’t mind.”   
“Yeah no, yeah.” Ashton whispers.   
Liam cracks a smile, walking over to him. “Just yes or no, love.”   
“Yeah.” Ashton nods. “You should wash your hands though.” He notes quietly, pointing at his bloody hands.   
“Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll be right there.” Liam promises, jogging off to the bathroom.   
“Sure.” Ashton mumbles, walking to the kitchen.   
Liam comes back to the kitchen, furrowing his eyebrows as he watches Ashton. His hands seem to be trembling a bit and his skin pale. “Hey,” He soothes, taking the knife from his hands and sets it on the counter gently. “Look at me, Ash.” He croons.   
Ashton slowly looks at him, eyes wide.   
“Breathe,” Liam says softly, cupping his face. “Why don’t you sit down and let me handle this, Yeah? You can ask me anything you want.”   
“‘M not sure I want to know the answers.” Ashton admits.   
“That’s understandable,” Liam says, guiding Ashton to sit in the chair.   
“Werewolves.” Ashton laughs humorlessly. “Real and will fuck you up.”   
Liam nods solemnly, “You know that scar on my chest?” He asks, lifting his shirt. “A baby. Not near as bad as Harry but I was lucky.”   
Ashton frowns deeply. “Why didn’t you tell me?”   
“What would you have done if I had? I care a lot about you. There’s a reason most of us are kinda alone. I wanted to protect you. You’re so happy and full of life all the time. So optimistic and this stuff tends to drain you. I didn’t want that to happen, I couldn’t let that happen to you. It’s selfish but you’re like my own personal Ray Of sunshine.” Liam says.   
“You’re happy. Louis is. I will be too, when I’m over the shock of it all.” Ashton reasons. “I would have held you a little tighter, seen more of you.”   
Liam melts at that, he should have known. But that fear of losing someone is overwhelming most days. He and Ashton aren’t even together and he’s the one he stays up worrying about. “Yeah?” He asks with a small smile.   
“This is your life.” Ashton shakes his head. “I don’t know you, not really. Not like I thought I did.”   
Liam isn’t sure how to take that, he steps away, taking over where Ashton was. “I’m still the same lad.” He murmurs. “There’s just a little more to it.”   
“You didn’t get that scar from a surfing accident.” Ashton points out. “Do you really surf?”   
“I do,” Liam nods.   
“Do you really go to training conferences or do you go on trips like those.” Ashton points to the room Harry’s in.   
“It’s about half and half. I don’t hunt as much as I used to.” Liam admits. “I found that I have a talent for creating new and creative weapons to use.” He says softly. “Use Niall’s herbs to make salves and helpful remedies. I still go now and then, I’ll probably go with them if it’s as bad as it seems to be.”  
Ashton’s stomach flips at that, just imagining Liam in Harry’s place. “Please don’t.”   
Liam stops what he’s doing, going around the table to hug the lad. “It’s easier with more of us. Harry’s been a little reckless lately with the whole Niall thing. But with four of us, it should be easy.”   
“Would you have told me?” Ashton whispers instead.   
“Yes,” Liam says sincerely. “I talked with my dad about it for a while. He said that if I thought you were it, then you needed to know. We were supposed to see each other in a few days. Remember, I asked if we could do something other than train this week? I was planning on telling you a while back but I sorta chickened out.” He admits. “Until you see it first hand like this, it’s hard to take it seriously.”   
He sighs, “I didn’t want you to think I was crazy. Or that it’s not as serious as it is.”  
“Li.” Ashton sighs softly. “Hell I would have believed you if you told me you shit rainbows.”   
Liam laughs at that despite himself. “I can assure you I don’t.”   
“Damn.” Ashton teases softly. “You talk to your dad about me?”   
Liam blushes a bit, nodding. “He’s mad he hasn’t met you yet.”  
Ashton smiles warmly at him. “Meeting your dad before the first date, you move fast Payne.”   
“He’s had a lot of time to get to know you.” Liam smiles, squeezing his hand. “Just not face to face. Sorry it took so long. Fancied you since the first time you walked into my gym.”   
“I’ve fancied you since I walked by your gym.” Ashton laughs.   
Liam beams at that, “We’ll have to do something about that then. Just may have to wait, depending on if Mikey thinks he’ll need me.”  
Ashton’s stomach twists again at the thought. “Okay.”   
Liam cups his cheeks at the expression Ashton’s face has taken. “It’s gonna be okay.” He promises.   
“You can’t promise that.” Ashton whispers. “Fuck if I had known I would have done this so much earlier.”   
“Done what?” Liam asks softly.   
Ashton cups the back of Liam’s head, pulling him into a soft kiss. Liam melts against Ashton, dropping one hand from Ashton’s cheek to his waist to pull him closer.   
Louis clears his throat a minute later as he steps into the kitchen. “This is sweet and all.”   
Liam breaks the kiss, pulling back slowly. He keeps an arm wrapped around Ashton but turns to look at Louis.   
“Is he still sleeping?”   
Louis nods tiredly. “Yeah. He hit his head, so probably not the best idea but it was that or suffer.”   
Liam nods solemnly, pecking Ashton’s lips again before moving to finish their brekkie. “Are we all going then?”   
“We can’t move him right now.” Louis says softly. “We have to wait for him to be stable, so we have time to plan.”   
“I meant are we all going back to London? Not Haz, you, me, Zed, and Mikey.” Liam explains.   
“They weren’t in London.” Louis shakes his head. “I don’t know. If Zayn has anything to say about it I’ll be sitting out.” He rolls his eyes.   
“That’s Zed,” Liam chuckles. “Maybe you should be here though. Harry hasn’t sorted through his feelings, obviously. He might need you here for advice or summat. Dunno if Niall can handle a full on Harry strop.”  
“You’re the magic medicine man.” Louis points out. “If I stay he’ll be so fucking smug after.”   
“Zayn might get distracted though.” Liam counters. He doesn’t want to see anyone else end up like Harry.   
“That’s not fair.” Louis frowns.   
“It’s not just him, it’s you too.” Liam sighs. “You love each other. I’ve seen the man take down a coven of vampires on his own because he thought they had you. It can be a motivator, don’t get me wrong but you saw Haz. I don’t want to see you or Zayn end up like that.”   
“You don’t know if he was distracted. Don’t put that blame on him.” Louis says quietly.   
“You saw him in there.” Liam says softly. “Never once have I seen Harry react to the mere presence of someone. He’s been miserable for 2 weeks now.”   
He says, running his hands down his face. “If that’s not distracted, I don’t know what is.”   
“He’s told me he’s had nightmares about Niall, he doesn’t look like he’s slept hardly any since he left.”  
“If he was distracted he could have gotten Mike killed. You know what that guilt could do to him?” Louis says softly. “And what that could make Niall feel? For now it was an accident okay? Whether he was distracted or not, it doesn’t matter anymore.”   
Liam nods in understanding, face solemn. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He murmurs, getting some plates down. “Brekkie is ready if you wanna get Zed and Mikey.”   
Louis kisses his cheek. “‘S okay, we just have to be a bit sensitive right now. I’ll go grab them.” He affirms softly, walking back into the room. “Brekkie is ready lads.”   
“You lot go, I’m gonna stay with him.” Niall says softly.   
“You need to eat.” Louis informs.   
“I will, I promise. Just not right now.” Niall shakes his head, he doesn’t want to leave him. Any time he moves, Harry seems to be distressed. Though he figures anyone could sit with him and he’d be fine.  
“I’ll bring you some.” Louis decides gently.   
Niall gives him a soft smile, leaving another kiss against Harry’s forehead. “You need to meet my mate Luke, You two have a lot in common.” He tells Mikey as the lad leaves the room.   
“Your mate a hunter too?” Mikey asks curiously.   
“Oh, no- well, not that I know of. But I don’t know anymore. I just think you’d have a good laugh.” Niall says fondly. The other lad has been trying to cheer him up all night, silly jokes and all that. Though he knows he wasn’t 100% into it, worrying about Harry himself.   
“Well I’d love to meet him.” Mikey says sincerely.   
Niall nods, smiling lightly at him before turning back to Harry. “You better be okay.” He whispers.   
“Or I’ll kick your arse myself.”   
Mikey chuckles softly at the lad. “You want some company?”   
“Sure, but make sure you eat.” Niall says.   
“I’ll bring yours in too.” Mikey assures. “Mum.”   
Niall giggles at that, “Not the first time I’ve been called that.”   
“Uh- kinky?” Micheal laughs, slipping out of the room.   
“No!” Niall squeaks, wincing at the volume. “Sorry, sorry.” He soothes, wiggling a bit further away from Harry.   
Harry makes a displeased huffing sound, but otherwise stays put.   
“You confuse me,” Niall sighs, running a hand through Harry’s hair softly. “Easier to talk to you like this though.”  
Harry tilts his head into Niall’s touch, face relaxing a bit more.   
Niall smiles fondly at that, kissing his forehead again. “Just a kitten aren’t you?”   
“That’s exactly it.” Micheal affirms, holding out Niall’s plate.   
Niall smiles bashfully at him, taking his food with a thank you. “Has he been sleeping okay?” He asks quietly.   
“Uh no.” Mikey admits. “But he’s never really back to normal for a few weeks after being here.”   
“He told me a little about his mum,” Niall nods.   
“Really?” Mikey asks in surprise.   
“Not much, but enough to know why he’s not thrilled with this place.” Niall affirms.   
“What all did he tell you?” Micheal asks curiously, settling down on the chair next to the bed.   
“He told me his mum was a hunter and that they lived here longer than anywhere else and he wasn’t sure why. Said he hated this place and we ate in the diner they used to go to together.” Niall summarizes.   
“He hates this place.” Micheal corrects softly. “He used to love it.”   
“Why does he hate it so much now?” Niall asks.   
“Because his mum died here.” Micheal informs gently.   
“Oh,” Niall breathes, looking down at a sleeping Harry. It makes him want to cuddle with him but he can’t. He scoots closer to him again, studying his peaceful sleeping features.   
“He’ll tell you, when he’s ready.” Mikey promises.   
“He confuses me,” Niall shakes his head. “Frustrates me to no end. But here I am again.” He whispers.   
“He’s worth it.” Micheal promises earnestly. “He just makes you work for it. We all have.”   
“I’m afraid I might be too sensitive for him.” Niall admits.   
“Why live life in fear?” Mikey muses. “He’ll deal with it. Like you deal with him.”   
Niall snorts a bit, “I think we can be good friends. That’s better than nothing. But he doesn’t do relationships.”   
“He says he doesn’t, but he does.” Mikey smiles. “A friendship is still a relationship.”   
“That’s true,” Niall gives.   
“It’s a title that scares him.” Micheal informs gently. “He’s only got us left. Doesn’t want to tempt fate. Doesn’t want to hurt again.”   
“I understand the reasoning behind it, it’s not him I’m angry with him. He told me from the beginning it wouldn’t happen. I’m the one that messed up. I’ve accepted it now, I’m working on the moving on part.” Niall says.   
“Too bad.” Mikey muses. “You should eat.”   
Niall wonders what he means by that but doesn’t push it, taking a bite of his food.   
“I’d date you.” Micheal notes, grinning cheekily.   
Niall laughs softly, “I can’t tell if you’re messing with me or not.”   
“I’m not.” The lad assures.   
“Thank you,” Niall blushes softly. “You’re sweet.”   
“Not all the time.” Micheal laughs quietly. “But thank you.”   
“You’ve obviously got a badass side.” Niall agrees.   
“What makes you say that?” Micheal asks curiously, a serious expression on his face.   
“You’ve got to. To do what you do, swinging knives and guns around and all that. Brave enough to take on these things. You have to have a side that’s more serious that gets shit done kinda Of mentality.” Niall muses.   
“I was messing with you.” The Aussie informs, amused.   
“I’m introducing you to Luke pronto,” Niall mutters. “How did I end up in England surrounded by Aussies?” He teases.   
Mikey laughs brightly at that. “You’re just blessed that way.”   
“Guess so,” Niall smiles at him.   
“Why don’t you get some rest?” Mikey suggests. “You’ll need your energy to play nurse.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.   
Niall blushes profusely, sticking his tongue out. “I’m still kinda tired, I’m afraid I’m gonna cuddle him and hurt him.”   
“You don’t have to stay, we’ve got him.” Micheal assures.   
“I want to be here,” Niall promises.   
“Then he won’t mind.” Mikey says softly. “He’ll be losing feeling soon anyways.”   
“What do you mean?” Niall’s eyes widen.   
“Easy.” Micheal soothes. “A werewolf’s claw has a toxin in it. Nasty stuff. At first it leads to paralysis- temporary.”   
“But with all his injuries, will it be temporary?” Niall asks.   
“Yes.” Micheal promises. “It wears off. Which is good. The other stuff isn’t that great.”   
“Other stuff?” Niall prompts.   
“Werewolves are avid hunters. If they can’t kill their prey the first time, they make sure to scratch. The prey gets away, but doesn’t get very far because of the paralysis. They follow. If the prey is not found and killed then, when the paralysis wears off then hallucinations and psychotic episodes ensue. Most people then either get trapped by the werewolf because of their screaming and panic, or they kill themselves.” Micheal explains quietly.   
Niall’s eyes nearly pop out at that, Harry already has nightmares that keep him up. Already prone to sad thoughts and anxiety. If it’s intensified like that, he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. “Wha- what can we do?” He asks.   
“Liam is working on a herbal remedy.” Mikey rubs Niall’s back. “Relax. That’s why now is the best time for you to get some rest.”   
Niall nods, setting his plate aside and curls up next to Harry, trying not to touch him too much. He does take his hand and holds it between his small ones, cuddling it to his chest. He’s gotta be okay. “Thank you Michael, for everything.” He says softly.   
“It’s what I do kid.” Micheal assures, ruffling his hair. “I’ll keep watch yeah? Nothing is gonna hurt him.”   
Niall smiles a bit at him, swatting his hand away playfully before his eyes slip shut and he falls asleep.   
——-  
“Someone needs to stay.” Mikey informs the group a few hours later.   
“It’s not going to be me, their asses are mine.” Zayn says.   
“Liam should stay.” Louis suggests.   
“Why me?” Liam asks curiously, no resentment in his voice.   
“Yes, why Liam?” Zayn grits out, arms crossing over his chest.   
Louis gives his boyfriend a warning look. “It’s open for debate.” He reminds him. “I can only do so much for Harry, I only know a bit of actual medicine and not much about these herbal remedies. And if the psychosis leads to a huge break down he’ll be able to help.” He reasons.   
“It makes sense,” Liam nods. “Lou is just as capable as any of us, if not more so. You know that.” Zayn narrows his eyes, this is a lose-lose situation for him. Either Louis is at stake or Harry is and he doesn’t like either one.   
Louis gives Liam a grateful look. “And if for some reason the werewolves have followed him here, Liam is best equipped to handle them, as the weapons expert and all.”   
“Whatever,” Zayn mutters, heading up the stairs to get their stuff together.   
Louis rolls his eyes, sighing. “Li? Any suggestions?”   
“I’ll go back to mine and get you lot some of the weapons I’ve been working on and a restock on others. Give you some of the herb stuff too.” Liam nods. “You know what you’re doing.” He smiles softly.   
“You said I’d be a distraction.” Louis whispers.

“I said you could be. Depends on Zayn’s mood. You know that.” Liam chuckles softly. “Just calm him down and remind him that you’re not always so soft and giggly, hm? He fell in love with the feisty side first. The side that’s a total badass. He forgets that sometimes.”   
Louis nods. “Thanks Li.” He stands from the chair, kissing his cheek before heading to where Zayn is. “You’re being an arse you know.”   
Zayn shakes his head, “You saw what happened to Harry, you think I want that happening to YOU?” He counters, frustration bubbling out of his words.   
“Harry’s reckless and dealing with things right now Zayn.” Louis points out. “It isn’t JUST me going. We are a team, and this is what I do- just as much as it’s what you do.”   
“I know it’s not just you going but you know as well as I do how fast it can go wrong. I know you’re capable Lou- but fuck.” Zayn growls. “Look at you!” He gestures towards how small and absolutely cuddly Louis looks at the mo. His hair soft and laying across his forehead, the joggers that pool around his small ankles, and the shirt of Zayn’s that practically swallows him.   
Louis raises an eyebrow at him, unamused. “I have more than just a cute setting you know?”   
“I know that,” Zayn huffs, turning back to their things.   
“No you don’t Zayn.” Louis retorts.   
“What makes you say that?” Zayn asks, not turning around.   
“That’s all its been lately.” Louis shakes his head. “Is this, the domesticated thing. I sat out with the wendigo the first time for you, and I shouldn’t have. It’s time to get back to reality.”   
Zayn turns to look at him, “Maybe it is.” He nods.   
Louis rolls his eyes. “I’ll show you.” He promises seriously. “Just like every other asshole that underestimated me.” He brushes past Zayn, grabbing his clothes and then walks into the bathroom.   
Zayn shakes his head, slamming the door as he heads downstairs with their things. Maybe he was wrong about the whole marriage thing. He loves Louis, will stick by him no matter what. But he’s right about one thing, they aren’t cut out for the domestic lifestyle. He’s gotten too soft, let Louis have this dream that they just weren’t made for.   
Louis leans against the door, sighing quietly. It wasn’t going to last anyways, he knows that. He changes quickly, then heads downstairs.   
Zayn looks up briefly at Louis, he leans down to kiss him chastely. He’s mad but that’s no way to go into a fight. “I love you.” He whispers before jogging out to the car to help load up.   
Louis softens just a bit, deciding to go talk to Niall before they leave. He runs a hand through the Irishman’s hair, cooing at him.   
Niall stirs, blinking his eyes open slowly. “What’s going on?” He says gruffly.   
“Hey love, we’re leaving soon.” Louis says softly.   
“Oh,” Niall breathes, sitting up. He lets go of Harry and clings to his new mate. “Please be careful.”   
Louis hugs him back tightly, reassuring. “I’ll kick ass.” He promises fondly. “And we’ll be safe.”   
“You better be,” Niall smiles softly, kissing his cheek. “Let me know how it’s going.” He requests.   
“You too.” Louis nods at Harry. “I’ve seen your flowers, I know he’s in good hands.”   
Niall giggles tiredly, “I hope so. Dunno if he’s going to let me help when he’s more coherent.” He admits. “I’m hoping he lets me be a friend.”  
“Don’t give him a choice.” Louis smiles. “That’s what I did and look at where we are now.” He winks.   
“I’m not a force of nature like you.” Niall giggles.   
Louis smiles warmly at him. “I’m sure you could be.”   
“Maybe so, but like I told Mikey, I’ve started to accept that fact that we aren’t going to be anything. Moving on is hard, shouldn’t be that hard but it is. I feel like an idiot.” Niall admits.   
Louis cups his cheek, kissing his forehead. “Sometimes what we want just isn’t likely.” He says softly. “We’ll talk Okay? I’ll call tonight, Li is staying to help out. But I have to go before Zayn tries to go without me. Love you both.” He rambles, jogging out of the room.  
“Bye.” Niall smiles softly. Louis’ right. Just knowing Harry is good enough for him. He and Louis both know you can’t always have what you want. Maybe it’s for the best, maybe he’ll go on that date- but right now Harry is the priority. Just not romantically.   
————-  
Louis stares at one of the lad’s in the group, biting his bottom lip. His face looks so damn familiar, but he can’t place it. He supposes he should be listening, but it’s not like much is actually getting done in the conversation.   
The lad smiles wolfishly at Louis, breaking the circle to slide up next to him. “Long time no see.”   
“You really haven’t changed much.” Louis smiles warmly at him. “Hey Nick.”   
“Hi gorgeous, here all by yourself?” Nick leans next to him.   
“Just our with mates.” Louis informs. “You obviously have quite the pack.” He gestures to the circle of lads pretending not to watch them.   
Nick leans in a bit closer, “Interesting choice of words, love.” He winks. “Let me buy you a drink, hm?”   
“I’d like that.” Louis agrees. “Why? You were always ‘alpha male Nick’, your friends were always your pack. Drove me nuts.” He rolls his eyes fondly.   
“Don’t remember you complaining by the end of the night.” Nick chuckles, ordering Louis an old favorite.   
Louis laughs softly, a light blush on his cheeks. “Always so cheeky.”   
“Believe that was you that was cheeky,” Nick winks, checking out Louis’ bum. Zayn nearly bleeds, digging his nails into his palms. He’s going to rip the lad apart.   
Louis laughs at that. “Still am.” He informs proudly. “How’s the family? I miss them, haven’t seen them in ages.”   
“They’re fine, they miss you too. Mum had a proper strop when you left me.” Nick pouts.   
“I’m sorry Nick.” Louis apologizes earnestly. “It was shitty of me to leave like I did. You were my best friend you deserved more than a goodbye.”   
“It’s okay, it was years ago. But if you wanted to pick up where we left off.” Nick says, cupping his cheek.   
“Where’s my drink?” Louis whispers teasingly. “You know I never give out free kisses.”   
Nick laughs softly, turning to grab the drink from the bartender and hands it to Louis.   
“Thank you.” Louis says happily. “Hey lad.” One of the others comes over, clapping Nick on the shoulder. “We’re moving the party back to the house, you in?” He smirks, giving Nick a knowing look. They’ve been trying to find a mate for him for weeks, no one has really caught his eye until this lad came along. And really he can see the appeal.   
“Yeah, definitely.” Nick nods. “Lou, wanna go have some fun?” He waggles his eyebrows.   
Louis laughs. “When have I ever said no to fun?” He replies. “I like him.” The lad laughs brightly.   
“Yeah, me too.” Nick smiles warmly, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist. Zayn purses his lips, sliding off of his bar stool and heads out.   
Louis watches him for a moment before turning back to Nick. It feels so natural again, before he was a full fledged hunter, when he was just a normal lad trying to make it through. And that just makes his stomach twist, because Nick is going to die tonight. And the feeling makes him sick. “We going then?”  
“Course,” Nick beams at him. “Want to tell your mates you’re coming with me?” He asks, holding him close.   
“Yeah.” Louis smiles. “I’ll be right back.”   
Nick watches him go happily, he can’t believe his luck. He hasn’t seen Louis in years and now he might become his mate.   
“So he’s it huh?” The lad muses, watching Louis as well.   
“Its always been him.” Nick breathes.  
“Bleh.” The lad teases. “Well I for one am glad you finally picked someone. Now good luck turning him.”   
“You have no idea,” Nick laughs.   
The lad chuckles. “And then we hunt brother.” He winks, beaming.   
“Then we hunt,” Nick smiles, holding his hand out for Louis when he comes back.   
“I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Louis teases, taking Nicks hand easily.   
“Never,” Nick smiles, leaning down to kiss his cheek.   
“Lets go partay!” Louis sing songs, swinging his hips.   
Nick laughs, pulling him along. “You heard the lad.” He cheers.   
Louis smiles warmly at the lad, following them easily.   
“I’ve missed you,” Nick says, kissing the back of his hand softly.   
“I’ve missed you too.” Louis whispers earnestly. And he has, really. Nick has been his best mate since he was 3, and was by his side when his mum got sick and when she died, and when his sisters got sick. He was there through it all.   
“No more leaving me,” Nick points at him accusingly, a playful grin on his face. “Where have you been anyway?” He asks, opening the door for Louis.   
“All around.” Louis admits honestly. “Road tripping. Where have you been? Here?” He asks, looking around curiously.   
“Yeah, I was actually in a really bad car accident and these guys kinda took me in and I’ve been here ever since.” Nick nods.   
“Really?” Louis asks, surprised. “Nick how bad? How long ago?” He questions in concern.   
“It was months ago.” Nick dismisses. “I’m alright love.” He says, stopping them in front of his car on the passenger side.   
Louis looks at him, gently tracing a small scar on his forehead. “You look great, for a man who almost died months ago.”   
“Thank you,” Nick whispers, cupping his cheek and pulls him closer. “Lou.” He whispers.   
“What’s wrong?” Louis whispers back, looking up at him.   
Nick searches his eyes, leaning down to kiss him softly, pulling him even closer. He’s missed this so much. Before Louis can even think of what to do there’s a whole bunch of cat calls and wolf whistles from Nick’s friends, making him step back with a light blush.   
Nick smiles widely, “There’s a lot more where that came from.” He whispers, holding him close.   
“Is that a threat or a promise?” Louis teases.   
“A promise,” Nick breathes, pecking his lips again before letting him in the car.   
“Thank you.” Louis whispers, buckling up. He knows Zayn is probably pissed now.   
Nick jogs around to the other side, sliding into the car. “Ready?” He asks, resting a hand on Louis’ thigh.   
“Yup.” Louis smiles warmly. “But you have to buckle up first.”   
“Yes sir,” Nick salutes, doing as he’s told.   
Louis laughs. “A car accident Nick, and you still don’t buckle?”   
“It’s not that bad,” Nick winks.   
“Right sure.” Louis rolls his eyes fondly, kicking his feet up on the dash.   
Nick laughs fondly, “Some things never change, hm?”   
“Why would I change? I’m awesome.” Louis sticks his tongue out at the lad.   
“That you are,” Nick says lovingly, pulling into a long winding driveway.   
“You live in a frat.” Louis laughs, seeing the house come into view.   
“Might as well be. A bunch of couples then me.” Nick sighs dramatically.   
Louis giggles. “A brothel then? Will I be kept here forever? Pleasing men?!” He gasps dramatically.   
“Just one,” Nick smiles cheekily. “If you’re interested still.”   
“You have yet to woo me Grimshaw, I expect to be wooed.” Louis laughs fondly.   
“I have years of wooing to make up for,” Nick smiles. “Stay put.” He says, parking the car and turns it off before jogging around to get Louis’ door for him.   
“Still a gentleman.” Louis notes fondly, sliding out of the car.   
“Always love,” Nick winks, leading him inside the house.   
“Definitely a frat house.” Louis muses, looking around curiously.   
“We’re all grown men thank you,” Nick laughs. “Want another drink?”   
“Please.” Louis affirms. “You call yourself grown?” He adds teasingly.   
“Do you not remember making fun of me for being older than you?” Nick raises an eyebrow.   
“A few steps closer to death.” Louis hums reminiscently. “Or something like that. Old man. Still think you can keep up with me?”   
“Never had a problem in the first place,” Nick says, pulling him against his chest.   
“They say memory is the first to go.” Louis sing songs. “I remember otherwise old man.”   
“Might help you remember,” Nick smiles, kissing him more passionately than earlier.   
Louis hums, cupping his cheeks.   
Nick backs him up against the wall, trying not to let his more primal side take over. He’s never played by the rules when it’s come to Louis though.   
Louis breaks the kiss, panting a bit. “Nick.”   
“Hmm?” Nick hums, mouthing at his neck.   
“Oh.” Louis breathes, his neck has always been sensitive. “Wait just a mo, please.”   
It takes all of Nick’s self control to pull himself away, looking at Louis with wide, blown out eyes. “Sorry.” He apologizes gruffly.   
There’s a brief flash of sadness that goes over Louis’ features before it’s gone. And he knows time is limited now, it’s ticking down, and soon everyone will be dead. “Will you show me your room?” He asks softly.   
“Y-Yeah.” Nick says quickly, leading him upstairs.   
Louis laughs softly. “I didn’t-“   
“You didn’t what love?” Nick asks, kissing his cheek.   
“I just want to see your room.” Louis explains. “I’ve missed out on a lot.” He says softly. “Is this one it?”   
Nick clears his throat, nodding. “Yeah.” He admits. He’s got pictures of the two of them from when they met until Louis left scattered about the room.   
Louis opens the door, stepping inside with a warm smile as he looks around. “This is exactly what I thought your room would look like.”   
“Yeah?” Nick beams.   
“Haven’t changed too much then?” He whispers.   
"Not much no." Louis smiles softly at him, picking up a framed photo, laughing brightly at it. "You still have this?"   
“Are you kidding me? Like I’d throw that out.” Nick laughs.   
Louis traces over the smiling faces of both the boys, Louis as a footie player and Nick dressed as a cheerleader. He was probably 8 or so, for Halloween, and their mums hadn’t stopped laughing all night. “You were too good to me.”   
“Never,” Nick says sincerely. “You deserve the world Lou, always have.”   
Louis bites his bottom lip at that. “That’s why Mum loved you so much.” He whispers. “You’ve always believed that, even when I was an arse.”   
“Your heart has always been good. People are allowed to have moments.” Nick whispers.   
Louis puts the picture down in its place. “I’m not so sure right now.” He admits, picking up another with a soft smile. “You looked so handsome that night.”   
“Wanted to look my best for you,” Nick chuckles.   
Louis laughs. “You always looked good.” He says sincerely. “How do you get laid with this on your nightstand?” He teases quietly, looking at the picture of both of them, suits on. Louis standing on his toes, arms wrapped around Nick’s shoulders as they kissed.   
“I don’t,” Nick snorts, head snapping to the side when he hears the first howls of pain. “Fuck.” He breathes.   
Louis screws his eyes shut, putting the photo down.   
“Lou-“ Nick starts. “I need you to stay here for me.” He pants.   
“Nick.” Louis whispers, pained.   
“Louis I really need to go.” Nick says urgently, his muscles flexing in pain as he begins to change.   
“I wish I had asked you to come with me, the night I left.” Louis says quickly, just as urgently. “I wish more than anything that it didn’t have to be you.” He stands from the bed, pulling his knife out, tears in his eyes.   
“Lou?” Nick steps back a whine in his throat. “What are you doing?”   
Louis winces at the sound. “I left so you wouldn’t get tied up in this.” He whispers. “You don’t deserve this nick.”   
“Lou please, I’m not- I’m still the same.” Nick says. “How did you know?” He asks, buckling under the pain of his transformation.   
“I didn’t know until I saw you at the bar with them.” Louis shakes his head, a few tears falling down his cheeks.   
Nick doesn’t get a chance to reply before he turns, snarling in primal defense.   
“I know you can’t help it now.” Louis whispers, wiping at his eyes. “Come on.” He says softly.   
Zayn comes into the room, startling Nick and making the wolf turn on him. “Whoa you’re big.” He pants, wiping the blood dripping down his face. “Shit.” He curses, dodging when Nick lunges at him.   
Louis takes a deep breath, lunging at Nick, tackling the wolf to the ground.   
“Lou, no!” Zayn calls out, blocking Louis’ knife with his arm. It leaves a cut but nothing that he hasn’t had before. He plunges a needle with a sedative into the wolf’s side, watching him struggle for a mo before he passes out. Zayn closes his eyes, stepping back from the sleeping werewolf.   
“I- what?” Louis asks, the confusion clear on his face as he looks between the pair.   
“He hasn’t hunted yet. He doesn’t have a mate.” Zayn explains, running a hand down his face. “And I couldn’t let you do that.” He shakes his head. “You would never have forgiven yourself. You love him.” He shrugs, pulling out his phone, dialing Mikey’s number.   
Louis stands, gently taking Zayn’s injured arm, guiding him to sit on the bed so he can wrap it. “All good?” Mikey pants.   
“We have a fledgling. Hasn’t hunted yet. We’re taking him home.” Zayn informs. “He’s sedated- heavily sedated.”   
“Fledglings are dangerous.” Mikey reminds him.   
“Not if you have the right trainer,” Zayn sighs. “Just- come help me move him. He’s huge.”   
“Where are you?” Mikey asks.   
“I’ll send you the address. See you soon.” Zayn says, sending him his location.   
“Zayn.” Louis says softly.   
“Are you hurt?” Zayn asks.   
Louis shakes his head. “Are you?”   
“No,” Zayn says, standing up.   
“Zayn.” Louis says again, catching his hand.   
“Need to go burn the bodies,” Zayn says, taking his hand back. “He should stay asleep if not he’ll wake up human.”   
“Are you upset because I kissed him?” Louis asks, holding his own hand now.   
Zayn shrugs, “Wasn’t thrilled but I can get over that.”   
“Then what? Why are you being like this?” Louis asks quietly.   
Zayn leans down, kissing him softly. “I love you.” He whispers. “And I don’t doubt that you love me, but you’re different with him. It’s natural for you two. So, just- be happy. Time to be realistic, Yeah?” He gives him a small, sad smile before heading out of the room to go meet Mikey.   
Louis stands there for a moment, dumbfounded before he follows after him. “Are you breaking up with me?”   
Zayn turns to look at him, “Never. I’ll always be here. You’re the only one for me.” He says honestly. “But I’m not the only one for you, Love. I was upset that you kissed him, but what hurt is that you enjoyed it.” He laughs humorlessly. “I don’t blame you, He was your first everything. He could make you happier than I ever could. He’s back,” he shrugs. “This could be a second chance for true happiness for you. Someone that knows you and treats you like you deserve. I love you with every atom in my being. And if this is what’s going to give you what you want, give you happiness. Who am I to stop that?”   
“You’re not the one that gets to make that decision for me Zayn.” Louis retorts. “You’re talking in circles. If you’re going to dump me then at least be a fucking man and say so. Go ahead.” He hisses. “I kissed him back once, I stopped the kiss, if I wanted more, there were plenty of opportunities for that.”   
“I’m not breaking up with you,” Zayn says calmly. “I said it was up to you what you wanted. I’ve been watching you all night, except for the whole killing a pack of werewolves thing. You don’t even look at me like you look at him.”   
“Who asked you to make all my decisions for me Zay?” Louis questions quietly.   
“I’m not making a decision for you, I want you to think about this.” Zayn says, wanting to kiss him again so badly. He holds Louis’ hands in his, pressing them against his heart. “I love you more than anything. Which means I would give you Anything your heart desires, even if that means letting you go. I’m yours until you say I’m not.”   
“You’ll always be mine why is that even a question?” Louis insists.   
“Lou,” Zayn sighs fondly. “I told you, you’re different with him. You may love me but you love him too.”   
Louis rubs his hands over his face tiredly, frustrated and hurt and so exhausted and really doesn’t have the energy for anything else right now.   
“I’ve gotta go help Mikey,” Zayn says gently, guiding Louis back to the bed. “Just watch out for him Yeah?” He says softly.   
Louis nods silently.   
Zayn jogs out of the room and down the stairs, everything he said was true. He knows if he lost Louis, he wouldn’t be the same. But this is about Louis’ happiness and his well being. Dating a werewolf wouldn’t be easy but he could handle it, If he really makes him happy.   
Louis grumbles something under his breath. Maybe he regrets coming, but at the same time how could he? If he hadn’t, Nick would be dead. He looks around the room, pulling the duvet off the bed and puts it on the floor next to the limp wolf. Then with all the strength he has, he turns the wolf onto the duvet with a huff. He ties the ends together, and then uses the sheets as a rope that he loops through the knots. “Don’t fucking need anyone.” He mumbles angrily, opening the window, looking down. It’s not too far.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Zayn asks, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Don’t you have bodies to burn?” Louis asks instead, not looking at him.   
“Guess we took too long talking, Mikey finished it. “What are you doing?” He asks again, walking over to him.   
“I’m throwing him out the window.” Louis rolls his eyes, starting to push the rolled up wolf towards the window.   
“Why?” Zayn stops him.   
“Don’t touch me.” Louis mutters. “Because I can do something useful too without you and without him.”   
Zayn takes his hand back, shaking his head. “I wasn’t going to lift him on my own. I didn’t expect anyone to. If you don’t want my help, wait for Mikey.”   
“I don’t NEED help.” Louis mutters, trying not to let his voice break.   
“Lou,” Zayn says softly. “Everyone needs help.”  
“No.” Louis says stubbornly, wiping at his eyes quickly before pushing again.   
“Louis,” Zayn says firmly. “You’re going to end up hurting both of you, stop.”  
“No.” Louis retorts seriously.   
Zayn sighs, walking over to Louis, picking him up. This may be more dangerous than werewolves. “You’re being an arse.”  
“Put me down.” Louis growls. “You’re being an arse.”   
“Probably but I’m not going to physically hurt myself to prove a point.” Zayn says, not letting him go.   
“Right because you’re so much better than me.” Louis retorts. “I swear to god Zayn put me down.” He snarls, squirming and kicking.   
“I never said that, and you sure as FUCK know I don’t think that.” Zayn bites back, holding him tightly.   
“Really? Because the SECOND you could you pawned me off to the next eligible bachelor that took an interest in me.” Louis quips. “So either you think you’re better than me- which you do- or you just don’t want to deal with me and my shit anymore. So put me and my shit down, I can handle myself and if I get myself hurt or killed what does it matter to you? It doesn’t.”   
Zayn lets him down, not saying anything. If Louis really thinks that about him, he never knew him. Or he didn’t show him he loved him like he should have. He brushes past him, scooping up Nick the best he can and carries him out of the room without looking back at Louis. He doesn’t cry- it’s not him but right now he’d rather be in Harry’s place than feel the way he does. Louis doesn’t get it. Maybe it was Louis that didn’t love him like he thought he did. Zayn would do anything for him- absolutely anything. It’s why he’s carried a ring around for months now, guess he should give t to Nick.   
Louis lets out a frustrated sound, throwing one of the picture frames against the wall. He grabs a bag of nicks, packing him some clothes, and adds the pictures scattered around the room, and a photo album he found. He zips it up, then heads outside.   
———-  
Zayn’s lips quirk up a bit as he walks into the room Harry’s staying in and sits on the edge of the bed, running his hands through Harry’s hair lightly. “You better still be alive.” He teases quietly.   
“Mmmm like you could live without me.” Harry whispers, a soft, sleepy grin on his lips.   
“I can’t,” Zayn agrees. “How’s it been?”   
Harry shifts a bit, grunting. “Hell.” He admits. “You sound like you’ve been through hell too though.”   
Zayn snorts, blinking back tears. God, he hates this. He never does this. His insides feel what Harry looks like. “It’s been an interesting hunt.” He gives.   
“Why don’t you cuddle me and we’ll talk about it hm?” Harry encourages gently.   
“You’re hurt,” Zayn says, slipping off his shoes.   
“As it turns out I enjoy cuddles.” Harry dismisses. “Don’t tell Niall.”   
“What’s going on with you two? You friends now?” Zayn asks curiously.   
“Sounds that way.” Harry muses. “Now come cuddle me or I’ll be forced to spoon you.”   
Zayn laughs at that, but nods, cuddling into the younger lad carefully.   
“Tell me about it?” Harry whispers, wrapping an arm around him.   
Zayn swallows, telling Harry about what happened while they were away. “We haven’t talked or really looked at each other since.” He breathes, wiping at his eyes. “Its like he doesn’t know me. I would do anything for him. You should see the way they are around each other. He thinks I’m throwing him away. But he doesn’t see how happy, how relaxed he is around this Nick guy. They would be good for each other. They could lead a relatively normal life. Hell, they could have kids.”   
“They’d have pups.” Harry frowns. “That’s weird.”   
“I don’t know what to do Haz,” Zayn cries silently. “This is so fucking stupid.”  
“Hey.” Harry frowns deeply. He’s never seen his best mate this upset. He bites back the pain as he moves, curling around him. “Love, breathe okay? Shhh. We’ll figure this out.”   
Zayn hides his face in Harry’s neck, “I just want him to be happy- to be safe. When he’s with this guy, he looks like he’s home.”   
“Zayn. It’s because he is.” Harry says softly. “A home he lost a long time ago. Not the home he has, or the home he wants. It’s a piece of his past and he’s just lost in the memories right now. And that includes the ones of people leaving.”   
“What if this is supposed to be a second chance for them?” Zayn whispers.   
“Then wouldn’t he be happy?” Harry asks gently. “He doesn’t sound happy.”   
“I don’t know,” Zayn sighs, wiping at his eyes. “Sorry, being all mushy and shit.”   
Harry chuckles. “You better be, that’s disgusting.” He teases, tickling his best mate.   
“Haz!” Zayn squeaks, falling off the bed with a grunt as he squirms away. “You tell anyone I made that noise and I’ll kill you.” He points up at Harry from his spot on his floor.   
Harry laughs softly. “Oh yeah let me just hop up and run and tell everyone.” He muses playfully.   
Zayn chuckles, getting back into the bed. “Tell me about your time.” He says, rather hear about Harry than think about his own fucked up love life.   
“Don’t recall much but the pain.” Harry admits. “I tried to get out of bed, was told I was hallucinating but I’m pretty sure I tried to kill Li?”   
“Oh wow,” Zayn chuckles. “Wish I could have seen his face.”   
Harry gives him a lopsided grin. “He wasn’t too happy with me.”   
“He knows it’s not your fault.” Zayn soothes.   
“What kind of hallucinations were you having?”   
Harry nods, but rubs his wrists. “Just- I saw my mum once. And I saw creatures that weren’t there or in one I just had the urge to find Niall. He was right next to me but- I- I needed to find him.”   
Zayn scratches at Harry’s scalp lightly, soothing. “Have you talked to him?”  
“Bits and pieces, today’s been the first day I’m coherent enough to really have a conversation.” Harry explains.  
“I’m glad you are.” Zayn says softly. “Scared the shit out of me.”   
“Sorry.” Harry whispers earnestly. “To be fair, scared the shit out of me too.”   
“What were you thinking?” Zayn asks curiously, no judgement in his voice.   
“Really Zed, I was just scouting.” Harry shakes his head. “I don’t- I don’t know what I did wrong.”   
Zayn studies him for a mo and nods, “Then you didn’t do anything wrong.” He assures, kissing his cheek. “Are you hungry?”   
“Nah.” Harry shakes his head. “Not very hungry lately. But you can eat.”   
“I’m not either. Thought about going to dad’s for a little bit.” Zayn admits.   
“Without Louis?” Harry guesses.   
Zayn nods, “you can come if you’d like. When you’re feeling better.”   
“Yeah.” Harry gives him a small smile. “Just- make sure it’s what you want yeah? And talk to him.”   
“I will,” Zayn assures.   
“I’ll pack a bag then.” Harry muses, sitting up with a hiss.   
“Sit, I’ll pack.” Zayn shakes his head. “Besides, I need to go check on the dog. Want me to get Liam?”   
Harry snorts. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”   
He chuckles. “No I can do it. I’ve been on bed rest for weeks.”   
“Alright love, I’ll call dad and make sure he’s home,” Zayn says.   
“Okay.” Harry smiles, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, grimacing.   
“Careful love,” Zayn says warily. “Need to change my own bandages then I’ll come back and tackle yours, hm?”   
“I’ll get yours and you can get mine.” Harry suggests.   
“Mine aren’t nearly as bad as yours.” Zayn points out. He nods none the less, “I’ll be right back.” He says, jogging out of the room.   
“Mkay.” Harry hums.   
Niall comes into the room, carrying Harry’s dinner in. “Ha- oh you’re up.” He smiles warmly.   
“Not yet but I’m getting there.” Harry says thoughtfully, giving him a grin.   
“Don’t rush it,” Niall urges, setting Harry’s plate on the bed.   
“I’m going crazy.” Harry teases. “Maybe I’m already there.”   
“I could have told you that,” Niall teases back. “Liam made some more of that ointment. Do you want me to do it or do you think you can?”   
“Zayn’s gonna come in and help me rewrap my wounds, I’ll put it on then.” Harry says softly.   
“Alright,” Niall nods. “Gonna go out for a bit, but let me know if you need anything.” He says, looking over when Zayn comes in.   
“Hi love,” Zayn smiles, pulling the smaller lad into a hug. Niall smiles at that, hugging him back gently.   
“You’re going on a date?” Harry asks.   
Niall lets go of Zayn, blushing but nods. “He’s a mate of Ashton’s.”   
“Have fun.” Harry gives him a small smile.   
“Thanks,” Niall breathes. He knows he’s doing the right thing. He was a little wary when he feelings only felt stronger for Harry but if he’s smiling at him and encouraging him, then he knows he’s done the right thing. He can’t wait forever.   
Harry nods shortly. “You have the bandages Zay?”   
Niall slips out of the room when Zayn nods, holding them up. “Am I supposed to put this on it too?”   
He asks, picking up the little jar of salve.   
“Yeah. Please.” Harry affirms. “It counteracts some of the effects of the-“ he gestures to his wounds. “The uh- poison.”   
Zayn winces, “They look better than they did,” He notes.  
Harry hums softly. “A bit yeah, it’s slow moving.”   
“I’m sure it is,” Zayn agrees. “Dad’s home.”   
“Oh good.” Harry smiles. “Then I don’t have to hear about the date.” He sighs.   
“Wondering if you were going to mention that.” Zayn says fondly, sympathetic. “Talk to me.”   
“It just, makes my stomach churn at the thought.” Harry shrugs.   
“I know that feeling.” Zayn sighs. “Those are called feelings.” He teases. “You like him.”   
“We’re mates.” Harry furrows his brows. “I don’t like the ‘feelings’.”   
Zayn laughs at that, “I know, they hurt sometimes.” He breathes. “But they’re so worth it.”   
He assures. “But I hate to break it to you, we’re not leaving until tomorrow.”  
“Course we’re not.” Harry sighs. “Are they worth it? It doesn’t seem that way.”   
“It is, I’m hurt and I don’t know what to do but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Zayn whispers. “I love him, we’re not done- as far as I know. I just want him to be 100% sure he wants me and only me.”   
He murmurs, showing him the ring he bought Louis.   
“Zayn.” Harry whispers. “You have to talk to him. Don’t risk losing him.”   
“Haz,” Zayn says softly. “I’m not going to do anything to sway his decision.”   
“Why not?” Harry asks. “What if he doesn’t think you care for him?”   
“Then he doesn’t know me or I was a shit boyfriend.” Zayn says.   
“But shouldn’t you remind him anyways?” Harry frowns. “You should always remind him right?”   
“Are you trying to get relationship advice?” Zayn teases but nods. “Yes.”   
Harry blushes lightly. “Maybe a bit. But then you should tell him. That’s what you’re saying.”   
Zayn smiles softly. “Alright. But when he’s calmed down.”   
Harry smiles. “Good. You two are like mum and da you know?”   
“Oh?” Zayn chuckles.   
Harry shrugs. “When you first started dating I didn’t like him.” He admits. “I had this feeling.”   
“What feeling?” Zayn asks.   
“The knots.” Harry explains.   
“You liked him? Wait, I’m confused.” Zayn admits.   
“No.” Harry laughs. “I didn’t, because I felt like when you two got serious then I’d just be- just me again, alone again.” He tries to make sense. “But then he just kind of became mum and you became sort of like a dad in a way you know?”   
Zayn softens, ruffling Harry’s hair. “He loves you so much.” He says fondly. “So do I. I’d never let you slip through the cracks.”   
“I know.” Harry smiles warmly. “I love you too, both of you. Don’t like seeing you so upset.”   
“I know,” Zayn smiles softly. “Lets get you cleaned up.”   
“Please.” Harry affirms.   
After Zayn get Harry settled in bed, he jogs up the stairs to the room he and Louis have been staying in, putting the ring away before he turns on the shower. He takes his time to scrub down and let his muscles relax under the warm water. When he feels like he’s spent too much time in the shower, he gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He’s not sure where Louis is, hopefully talking to Nick and making amends. He brushes his teeth, then heads to the bedroom to finish getting ready.   
Louis walks into the room, stops when he sees Zayn and does a little turn walking back out.   
“Louis,” Zayn sighs. “We need to talk.”   
Louis tenses, pausing midway out the door. “No thank you.”   
“Not- fuck.” Zayn curses. “Not like that. I’d really like to talk to you, please.”   
Louis plays with his fingers but nods, moving to settle down on the bed.   
Zayn shuts the door, walking over to squat in front of Louis- making him look him in the eyes. “I LOVE you.” He says seriously.   
Louis’ bottom lip wobbles, so he bites it. He doesn’t know if he can even open his mouth to speak at this point. It sounds a lot like the start of a goodbye.   
“You are everything to me and when I saw you with Nick- fuck that hurt. It still hurts. But you thinking that I want to throw you away or give you over to someone else- that hurts so much worse. Have I not been a good boyfriend? I know I mess up all the time. All the fucking time. But how could you think I want to just throw you away? All I care about is keeping you safe and happy. But you have to decide if you feel safe and happy with me. All I was asking you to do was think about it you love him or not. Or if you could be happier with him.” Zayn rambles.   
“No.” Louis frowns deeply. “I’m happy with YOU Zayn, I want a future with YOU. Have I not made that clear?”   
“I’ve never felt like you haven’t loved me, but until the other day- I hadn’t seen you look at anybody like that except me. And it was still different.” Zayn breathes, swallowing back his tears.   
He clears his throat, standing back up.   
“Please don’t go.” Louis pleads, catching his hand.   
“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” Zayn promises, kissing his hand. “Just gonna grab something.”   
Louis pulls his knees up to his chest, letting him go.   
Zayn grabs the little box out of the nightstand and comes around to sit in front of Louis again. “If I didn’t want you- wanted to give you away. If I didn’t love you, would I have gotten this?” He asks softly, opening the box.   
Louis softens, shocked. He opens and closes his mouth, dumbfounded.   
Zayn chuckles at the look on his face, scratching the back of his neck nervously.   
“Are you asking me to marry you?” Louis finally asks.   
“I wanted to make it a lot more special but you thought I was giving you away.” Zayn sighs.   
“You idiot.” Louis breathes. “Of course I will.” He whispers.   
Zayn smiles lovingly, getting down on one knee and slips the ring on Louis’ finger. “Wow.” He breathes. “Didn’t know this is what it would feel like.” He beams.   
Louis laughs softly, pulling him into a loving kiss. Zayn hums, lifting him up under his bum, kissing him back happily.   
This is not how he saw his night going, but he’s sure as hell not complaining.   
Louis cups the back of his neck, pressing closer. Zayn licks into his mouth, pressing him down into the mattress, laying lightly in between his legs- not wanting to crush his little FIANCÉ. God that’s so weird to say, but so right.   
Louis giggles softly, arching up against him. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Zayn breathes. “So much.”  
“You bloody moron.” Louis cups his cheek. “I love YOU Zayn. Only you like this.”   
Zayn smiles widely, “I can’t help it. Besides you agreed to marry me.” He winks.   
“Yes I did.” Louis laughs. “I can’t wait to marry you.”   
“Gotta see how we can do this officially- legally.” Zayn chuckles.   
Louis giggles. “When has legal ever been an issue?” He teases.   
“Never,” Zayn rolls his eyes playfully. “We are the most upstanding citizens there are.”   
“Exactly.” Louis puffs out his chest. “We should have the key to the city.”   
“Fuck that, key to the world.” Zayn says dramatically.   
Louis laughs brightly. “Bow down bitches, kings of the world.”   
Zayn smiles lovingly at that, leaning down to kiss him chastely. “I’m so in love with you.”   
“I love you so much.” Louis whispers earnestly. “I’m sorry.”   
“Hey, none of that yeah?” Zayn shakes his head.   
Louis nuzzles their noses together. “I’ve missed him.” He admits. “He was my best mate, for most of my life but Zayn I love YOU. I want to marry you, I want a family and a life with you okay? I didn’t handle the situation well, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I was angry and I wanted you to put me down.”   
Zayn smiles softly at him, kissing his forehead. “We will get married and we’ll have a family like no other. Hottest kids ever.” He winks.   
Louis giggles softly. “Yes we will.”   
“I jut didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Zayn cups his cheek.   
“I wasn’t going to.” Louis pouts.   
“I pulled a muscle in my back carrying him.” Zayn laughs.   
“Because you were hard headed and didn’t want to listen to me.” Louis sing songs. “Because I wouldn’t have put his weight on me, it would have been distributed.”   
“Yeah well, we’re idiots. Engaged idiots.” Zayn smiles.   
“You’re my idiot.” Louis affirms, leaning up to kiss him.   
Zayn smiles, kissing him back lovingly.   
Louis thumbs over his cheek, grinning into the kiss.   
————-  
Niall comes home with a soft smile on his face, locking the door behind him. It was a great date as far as things go. He was sweet and a gentleman. Even the kiss they shared was a testament to how the night went. He’s content, but it didn’t feel quite how it did when he and Harry kissed. A blush rises on his cheeks when he thinks about it, mostly because he’s still embarrassed that he begged Harry to kiss him. How desperate can you be? This feels like it could be good, like they could grow together. He’s just going to have to move on, he can do that. It just might take a while. He drops his keys in the bowl on the table and heads to the kitchen to fix a glass of water. It’s late and dark and no one is around. Feels weird not having everybody up and busy.   
“Jesus.” Harry jumps, just seeing Niall’s dark shadow. He hisses a bit, the water from his glass sloshing over the sides and onto the floor.   
Niall squeaks, turning on the lights. “You okay?” He breathes, grabbing a towel to clean up the mess. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says quickly.   
“Fine.” Harry grits out in pain, leaning against the counter.   
“Do you need a pain pill?” Niall asks softly, tossing the towel onto the counter.   
Harry hums in affirmation. “You’re home late.”   
“Yeah, Shawn and I got caught up in talking.” Niall nods, getting Harry some medicine and hands it to him. “He plays guitar too and sings. He’s really good.” He says happily.   
“Thank you.” Harry murmurs, taking the pills and swallows them.   
“I’ll let you sleep, it’s late.” Niall notes. “And I need a shower.”   
“Go for it.” Harry affirms, although he probably won’t sleep now. What kind of name is Shawn anyways? He sounds stupid.   
Niall smiles, resting a hand on the counter so he can lean up and kiss Harry on the cheek before heading upstairs. He takes a quick shower, too keyed up to sleep now. He slips on a pair of boxers and the shirt Harry gave him ages ago and heads back downstairs to the living room. Maybe a movie will help wind him down he grabs a superhero movie and pops it in, then snuggles into the love seat, legs folded up to his chest.   
Harry puts on the kettle, sighing quietly. “Fucking hell.”   
“Popcorn.” Niall mutters to himself, pausing the movie so he can throw a bag into the microwave real quick. “Oh, thought you were going to bed.” He admits.   
“Nope.” Harry shakes his head. “I thought you were going to bed.”   
“I’m too awake,” Niall admits. “You can watch a movie with me if you’d like.”   
“Wouldn’t want to bother you.” Harry whispers.   
“Why would you bother me? I like spending time with you.” Niall says.  
“Okay.” Harry agrees softly. “Tea?”   
“Please, wanna share a bag of popcorn?” Niall asks.   
“Sure.” Harry chuckles.   
“Do you like superhero movies?” Niall asks, standing on his toes to get a popcorn bowl.   
“I uh- well I don’t really watch films often.” Harry admits, slowly stepping up behind Niall. He rests a hand on his lower back, reaching up to get the bowl. It’s a bit of a stretch on his wounds, but absolutely worth it when he gets a bashful blush in return.   
“Thank you.” Niall whispers, smiling softly up at him. “Hazards of having a tall roommate.”   
Harry chuckles. “I can see why someone would do that on purpose.” He muses playfully.   
“Why’s that?” Niall asks curiously, turning to look at him curiously, pushing his glasses up his nose when they slide down.  
Harry smiles softly, shaking his head. “So you really had fun?”   
“I did, he’s really nice. We went to dinner and were supposed to go to a movie but ended up missing it because we talked so much.” Niall nods.   
“He makes you happy?” Harry asks, turning to take the kettle off the stove, brows furrowed as he waits for an answer.   
Niall mulls it over, “I’m not sure he makes me happy. It’s only been one date. If I’m honest though, I think we could become something. I just- I don’t really feel much for him yet. I like him, but in the way I would spending time with a friend. And the kiss wasn’t too... earth shaking. Just nice.”   
Harry smiles to himself near the end, content with the fact that this lad isn’t perfect. “Maybe he’s not it then.”   
“Maybe not but it’s a start at least.” Niall agrees, pouring the popcorn into the bowl. “We really need to do something about this film thing of yours though.” He says. “We don’t have to watch the one I put in, I have loads. You can choose if you’d like.”   
“I trust you.” Harry says with a sincere smile, fixing their teas.   
Niall smiles back at him, melting a bit. “Thank you.” He says softly, playing with the hem of Harry’s t shirt he’s wearing.   
“You look nice in my clothes.” Harry muses, slowly making his way out of the kitchen.   
Niall smiles, his stomach doing a little flip. He wishes it would be this way with Shawn, but he knows that’s a false hope. He grabs the popcorn bowl and heads back to the living room. “I think we’ll start with the first Jurassic Park and see where we get from there. It’s a classic.”  
He muses, setting the popcorn down. He grabs the dvd off the shelf then switches them out. He grabs a blanket and folds himself up on the seat next to Harry, holding the bowl in his lap.   
“Dinosaurs. Alright.” Harry agrees, shifting to get comfortable.   
“Need some blanket?” Niall asks, spreading it out.   
“I’m not comfortable sitting.” Harry explains, moving to lay down, settling his head in Niall’s lap.   
Niall’s surprised but happy, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. He throws the blanket over Harry and smiles softly down at him. “Better?”   
Harry hums in content, tilting his head into Niall’s touch.   
“Just a kitten.” Niall coos, holding a piece of popcorn to Harry’s lips.   
“Only with special people.” Harry grins, opening his mouth.   
Niall carefully feeds Harry the piece of popcorn, snorting a bit. “Dunno about that.”   
“I do.” Harry replies, chewing happily. “See anyone else try and touch my head.”   
Niall shakes his head fondly, leaving a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I think you’re pretty special.”   
Harry’s face lights up at the admission. “Yeah?”   
“Of course I do,” Niall says seriously. “You’re a hardass most of the time but then there’s this part of you that I know cares about people, you’re your own brand of superhero. You’re smart but then you’re smart in more ways than most people. You’re funny, especially when you’re not so grumpy. And I feel- I don’t feel so bad when you’re quiet anymore. I feel comfortable just sitting with you.” He murmurs quietly.   
Harry clears his throat bashfully, a warm smile and light blush lighting up his face. “You’re special too ya know?”   
Niall shakes his head. He’s just Niall. A florist. A damsel in distress most days and a clingy love struck teenager the rest.   
“Don’t dismiss me.” Harry huffs, looking more like a petulant child than anything. “I don’t say shit just to say it. I mean what I say and I don’t give out compliments often.”   
“I know,” Niall assures, trying not to giggle at how cute Harry looks pouting up at him.   
“Then don’t dismiss me. I have important things I want to say from time to time too.” Harry softens.   
“I’m sorry, go ahead.” Niall encourages, twirling a curl around his finger.   
Harry scrunches up his face in thought. “What was I sayin?”   
Niall does giggle at that, shaking his head. “I said that you were special then you told me I was too.”   
“Oh yes.” Harry nods. “Very, very special.”   
“You’re sweet,” Niall whispers, tracing the lines of Harry’s face- poking at his dimples.   
The pain meds must be getting to him.   
Harry smiles widely at him, dimples indenting his cheeks more. “Not usually. But I like you.”   
“I like you too Harry, turned out to be good mates.” Niall says fondly.   
Harry dims at that, plastering a fake smile on his lips when he nods. “Yeah.”   
“What’s wrong?” Niall asks softly.   
“Nothing Love.” Harry says softly.   
“Don’t do that with me. You do that to everyone else and I don’t know if they just accept it or don’t look into it. But I want to know what you’re thinking. You were so happy a minute ago then you weren’t.” Niall notes, searching Harry’s eyes.   
“I have mood swings, it’s not new.” Harry chuckles quietly, sitting up with a grunt.   
Niall deflates a bit, pulling his legs up to his chest when he misses Harry’s warmth.   
“I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” Harry whispers, grabbing his tea and sips at it.   
“What do you mean?” Niall asks quietly.   
Harry puts his tea back, moving to lay down again. “I just-“ He sighs.   
Niall sets his legs down, letting Harry occupy his lap again- scratching at his scalp softly, letting him know that he’s listening.   
Harry closes his eyes. “Gonna- make me forget.”   
“Make you forget?” Niall asks. “Oh, Sorry.” He smiles, stopping his hands.   
“No.” Harry whines.   
Niall giggles, running his fingers through Harry’s hair again. “Cute.”   
“I like when you play with my hair.” Harry whispers happily.   
“I like your hair,” Niall says in awe. “My hair is just straight. Blows me mind that someone just has curly hair.”   
“Gets poofy.” Harry pouts, making an explosion motion with his hands.   
Niall laughs brightly, covering his mouth to stifle it. “It does.” He agrees after he’s calmed down a bit.   
“You have a nice laugh.” Harry hums. “Makes me happy.”   
Niall looks down at him curiously, “It does? It’s loud and obnoxious.”   
“No.” Harry says sternly. “‘S lovely. I like it a lot.”   
“Yes sir.” Niall nods. “I’m glad you do.” He salutes playfully. He’s got to be goofy from these meds. He’s never seen him so... open before. Even when he was talking about his mum.   
“You’re looking at me weird.” Harry notes.   
“Weird?” Niall asks. “Weird how?”   
“Like I’m a problem you’re trying to figure out.” Harry informs.   
“You’re not a problem but I am trying to figure you out.” Niall admits.   
“Why?” Harry asks.   
“I don’t know how to take you.” Niall admits.   
“Usually with a grain of salt.” Harry muses. “But I’m being honest now, open. Isn’t that what you wanted?”   
Niall nods a bit dumbly, he wanted that month’s ago. He’s giving it to him now? Why? “Why are you being open with me?”   
“When you left, that morning at the diner I didn’t get it.” Harry says instead. “I didn’t understand, I didn’t realize I had hurt you.” He starts.   
Niall squirms a bit, uncomfortable with the topic but he wants to hear what he has to say.   
“I didn’t get it.” Harry says again. “I had thought I had made my feelings and what I do- did- clear. And even when Ashton came to yell at me- I didn’t get it. Really, honestly. I didn’t. It wasn’t me being an arse, or oblivious.” He continues.   
Niall furrows his eyebrows, when did Ashton go yell at him? “When did- how did you realize?”   
“It was a build, more than anything.” Harry admits. “And it didn’t really make sense until today. But I get it, I do. I get that awful feeling in the pit of your stomach, it feels like something has reached in and is squeezing it and tugging and twisting. I get it now.”  
“It’s okay, really. It was my fault, you told me you didn’t do attachment and I pursued it anyway.” Niall shrugs. “It was my fault, not yours.”  
“I know.” Harry says thoughtfully. “I know what I said, and I also realize that there were things that I did that could have been misconstrued as me wanting more. And if I think about it maybe I did, and when my mind caught up it shut down. If that makes sense?” He rambles.   
“No.” Niall admits with a small giggle. “But it’s okay, I get it now too. I know that we can be friends.”   
“Yeah, friends.” Harry repeats, quieter.   
“You’re doing it again.” Niall says, tilting Harry’s chin up so he’ll look at him.   
“Is this how people watch films?” Harry teases.   
“No, but changing the subject is how people avoid answering questions.” Niall counters.   
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Harry gives him a half grin.   
“Try me,” Niall encourages.   
“I don’t like when you go on dates.” Harry admits quietly. “It makes my stomach churn when I think of you with anyone else.”   
Niall’s own stomach does this flip that makes his heart flutter at Harry’s words. But Harry’s partially right, it is a bit unbelievable. The last time Niall allowed himself to think Harry liked him was a disaster. “Oh?”  
“I told you.” Harry mumbles.   
"And it's fine, I knew you wouldn't believe me."   
“It’s not that- just.” Niall sighs. “The last time I thought we were on the same page, I ended up making an idiot out of myself.” He says quietly. “You told me we would never be anything. And now you’ve changed your mind or you just don’t like when I spend time with other guys? I don’t know how to take this.”   
"I know." Harry nods. "It isn't fair of me to put this on you."   
Niall looks down at him, perplexed. “Harry.” He sighs softly. “I don’t know what you want.”   
"I know." Harry sighs.   
Niall carefully slips out from under the bigger lad. He hugs himself a bit at the loss of warmth again. “I was told I was wasting my time and I’m trying to move on but the longer you’re I’m with you- it’s, hard. You don’t see how wonderful you are.”   
Harry slowly sits up with a wince. "I'm sorry."   
“Stop apologizing,” Niall says, hovering around him. He doesn’t know how to make him feel better. But he really doesn’t know what Harry wants from him. Stop hanging out with Shawn because he’s jealous or because he actually wants to be with Niall? It’s frustrating to say the least.   
"Just- forget I said anything yeah?" Harry muses, slowly standing up.   
“No,” Niall shakes his head. “You can’t keep doing this.” He says, angry now. He doesn’t like being angry but he doesn’t know how to handle this. “Tell me what YOU want.” He demands.   
"You!" Harry insists, frustrated.   
Niall stands there for a moment. “You want to date me?” He tries to confirm.   
"I don't know." Harry admits. "I've never dated anyone, I don't know what that means."   
“Means no flirting with other people, no sleeping with other people, that you like me and want to be with me and only me. That you want to get to know me more and can possibly see a future with me.” Niall whispers.   
"Then yes." Harry affirms. "I want to be the reason you have that stupid little goofy grin, and I like when you cuddle me- I just. You should be mine."   
Niall smiles at that, stepping up closer to Harry. “You’re an idiot.” He says happily, hugging Harry’s arm.   
“Uh- thank you?” Harry furrows his eyebrows, lost.   
“My idiot, if you want.” Niall says bashfully.   
Harry grins. “Yeah, that sounds like an acceptable title.”  
Niall leaves a soft kiss to Harry’s arm, squeezing his hand fondly. “Should probably call Shawn and tell him I won’t be making it tomorrow night.” He admits.  
Harry smiles a bit wider at that. “Reckon he’s up?”   
“Why? Did you want to talk to him?” Niall teases.   
“No.” Harry pouts.   
Niall smiles, tracing over Harry’s bottom lip. “I’m gonna call him in the morning. It’s late now. Do you want to finish the movie or just get some sleep?”   
“I’m not particularly tired.” Harry admits, resting a hand on Niall’s waist.   
“We can finish the movie then.” Niall smiles, leaning into his touch.   
“May have to start it over, we didn’t really pay attention.”   
Harry chuckles. “Probably.” He affirms fondly, feeling warm when Niall smiles at him. He glances over when the door opens, tensing a bit when Nick walks past them and to the kitchen.   
Niall kisses Harry’s hand, guiding him to lay back down. “S’okay. He’s actually really nice.” He whispers, running a hand through Harry’s hair.   
“I’m sure.” Harry murmurs. “Not a fan at the moment.”   
“I know,” Niall soothes. “Probably take some time. Is this the worst you’ve ever been hurt?” He asks curiously.   
“No.” Harry admits thoughtfully.   
Niall frowns at that, doesn’t like that at all. “What’s the worst then?”   
Harry hums, shimmying down the collar of his shirt to reveal a scar over his shoulder. “I thought I was hunting a vampire.”   
Niall traces the scar softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “What was it?” He asks softly.   
“A vetala- or rather two vetalas. They hunt in pairs, never alone.” Harry informs, relaxing under his touch.   
“What is a vetala?” Niall asks.   
“They’re similar to vampires.” Harry says softly. “More uh- snakelike. Although they have similar fangs to a vampire, but not as many. Just, 4 on the top. And they bite you, much like a snake they inject venom into you- paralyzing venom. And unlike vampires, cutting off their heads don’t kill them.”   
“Did you almost die?” Niall asks.   
“It was rough.” Harry nods. “Zayn of course saved my arse. I was in the hospital for a while.”   
“YOU went to a hospital?” Niall teases, voice trembling a bit at the thought.   
Harry laughs softly, leaning into his touch. “I’ve gotten a bit smarter since then. A little less hard headed.”   
“I don’t know about the last one,” Niall teases.   
“Sod off.” Harry laughs softly.   
“Never, you’re stuck now.” Niall says ominously.   
Harry smiles cutely at him. “Actually I’d say YOU’RE stuck.”   
Niall smiles back, “I wouldn’t consider it stuck.” He says sincerely, thumbing over Harry’s cheek. “Cutie.”   
“Just sometimes.” Harry teases.   
“Other times you’re hot.” Niall agrees.   
“Oh?” Harry waggles his eyebrows playfully.   
“Yeah,” Niall blushes. “You don’t remember when you told me- about the thing?”   
“What thing?” Harry asks.   
“The thing where you like to be called daddy.” Niall blushes darker.   
“Oh.” Harry hums. “What about it?”   
“It was really hot,” Niall says a bit dazed.   
Harry chuckles, a smirk on his lips. “Just wait until we’re in that situation and you’ll see.” He winks. Nick walks over to them, settling down on the floor in front of the couch. “Love this film.”   
Niall shivers at the thought, leaning down to kiss Harry’s forehead soothingly. “Told you It was a classic.”   
He smiles. “Did you rest okay, Nick?”   
Harry hums at him. “I did yeah.” Nick affirms. “Didn’t have much of a choice.”   
Niall reaches down to squeeze Nick’s shoulder reassuringly. “Are you hungry?” He asks softly.   
“Famished.” Nick admits.   
“Hungry Harry?” Niall asks. “Want an early fry up?”   
“Sure love.” Harry says softly.   
Niall carefully slips out from under him, padding off to the kitchen.   
“You don’t like me.” Nick notes, without looking at Harry. “Not your biggest fan no.” Harry muses.   
“It’s the whole werewolf thing isn’t it?” Nick asks.   
“Yeah. Don’t really get on Well with werewolves if you hadn’t noticed.” Harry explains.   
“I haven’t hunted- yet. And you know, I didn’t ask for this either.” Nick says quietly.   
“I wouldn’t think you’d have chosen it.” Harry admits, sitting up with a wince. “You don’t have to sit on the ground.”   
Nick smiles gratefully at him, sitting next to Harry with a grunt. “Thank you.” He breathes, stretching his long limbs out.   
Harry chuckles. “Headache?” He guesses.   
“Big time. Mostly hungry though. Your boyfriend is going to fix that though.” Nick says gratefully.   
“Tea or coffee will help.” Harry offers. “Anything with caffeine really. The sedative is nasty getting over.”   
“You’ve been sedated?” Nick asks, picking up Niall’s abandoned tea and sips at it.   
Harry snorts. “The question is- if it was by accident or on purpose.” He muses.   
“I’d say on purpose.” Nick teases.   
“Well yes to both.” Harry admits. “Like a hangover on steroids.”   
“Fucking sucks, mate.” Nick groans.   
Harry chuckles. “Don’t bite me.” He teases, carefully scratching at Nick’s scalp.   
“Forgive me if I kick my leg,” Nick chuckles tiredly.   
“I’ve always wondered if werewolves do that too.” Harry admits. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”   
“Asshole.” Nick laughs, “I don’t know how cuddly I am as a wolf. Still hurts to turn.” He says, flexing his hands. “Anytime you need a therapy dog though...” He trails off.   
Harry laughs softly. “Cheers. Though I think I prefer you like this.”   
“I’m sure. It took me a while before I was comfortable with it myself.” Nick admits.   
“Don’t like claws.” Harry murmurs. “We can declaw you like a kitten.” He suggests, teasing.   
“That’s just inhumane.” Nick gasps playfully.   
Harry laughs. “Little claw caps then.”   
Niall smiles at the two, he’s happy Harry’s not feeling so wary around him but a little jealous that he’s opened up so quickly to him too. It took him ages. He plates the lads food, loading them up and heads to the living room. “Here we go.” He says fondly.   
“Thanks Niall.” Nick breathes, digging in.   
Harry snorts, pulling Niall into his side happily.   
Niall cuddles into him happily, picking up a piece of bacon and feeds it to him. “So where’s Louis?” Nick asks.   
“Probably still sleeping.” Harry muses thoughtfully. “Zayn didn’t come back so I assume they worked shit out.”   
“Who’s Zayn?” Nick furrows his eyebrows.   
Harry gives him a weird look. “Dude you tried to kill him earlier.”   
“Oh, I didn’t know his name. He just startled me, everything goes kinda funny. He’s the super hot, muscled guy?” Nick asks.   
“That would be him.” Harry laughs, nodding.   
“He and Louis are a thing?” Nick asks quietly.   
Harry gives him a sympathetic look. “Yeah mate.”   
Nick nods, stabbing at his food with a little more force than necessary. “Is he happy?”   
Harry nods. “Yeah he is.” He says softly. “I’m sorry lad.”   
“It’s fine,” Nick shakes his head. “I’ve lost him once- knew it was too good to be true anyway.”   
Harry winces a bit. “Still. I’m sure whatever happened- it wasn’t fake by any means. But yeah, he’s happy.”   
Nick nods, “Guess that’s all that matters.”   
“Shit lad, I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you.” Harry apologizes.   
“That’s okay, now I have time to not freak out on him.” Nick says. “Thank you.” He says gratefully.   
“Sure lad.” Harry grins.   
“But don’t you know when you meet your mate- as a werewolf, ya know?” Niall asks.   
“No.” Nick chuckles. “That’s just fairytales.”   
“Oh,” Niall blushes.   
Harry laughs softly. “Cute.”   
Niall sticks his tongue out at him, feeding him another bite of food. “Would be nice if it worked like that.” Nick nods.   
“Would be.” Harry agrees thoughtfully.   
“You need to eat yourself. I’m not very hungry.”   
Niall takes a bite of bacon himself, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Nick says.   
“How do you mean?” Harry asks, looking at him.   
“I don’t want to hunt like my pack did.” Nick shrugs.   
“Oh.” Harry smiles. “Then don’t. I’m sure there’s a reason you’re here. We’ll help you.”   
Niall looks at Harry in shock, furrowing his eyebrows, he’s happy he wants to help but a little wary too. Where is all this coming from? Nick is attractive- not like Harry but still. He’s being silly, he really should be happy that Harry’s happy. He said he wants him only, he needs to trust that.   
“Thank you lad, really.” Nick says sincerely.   
“Sure.” Harry smiles at him, holding Niall a bit tighter.   
Niall’s eyes start to drift shut, chewing slowly on his food with a soft smile on his lips. Nick chuckles as the lad falls asleep. “You made the right choice, ya know?”   
“What choice?” Harry asks, moving the plate out of Niall’s lap so it doesn’t fall and break.   
“Wasn’t eaves dropping, just have sensitive hearing.” Nick says. “I heard your conversation. Love is tricky and it hurts sometimes but there’s nothing like it.”   
“Don’t know if I’ll be good at it.” Harry breathes.   
“No one is great at it. But the person you find, it depends on the both of you.” Nick shrugs. “Don’t give up, Yeah?”   
“I’ve never really been someone to give up anyways.” Harry muses, covering Niall with a blanket. “You’ll find the right guy for you yeah?”   
“I hope so,” Nick sighs. “This whole lone wolf thing isn’t much fun.”   
“You have a new pack.” Harry shrugs. “Obviously.”   
“I meant no mate,” Nick chuckles. “I appreciate the warm welcome though.”   
“You’ll find one, besides, it’s fun to look.” Harry winks. “The welcome is unusually warm, so I guess you’re sort of special.”   
“I was gonna say... don’t seem the type to be too overly friendly, but I’m glad I’m an exception.” Nick says. “Would you need some help carrying him when you’re ready for bed?”  
“That’s alright, ‘m not going to bed.” Harry admits. “But you don’t have to stay if you want to rest. I’d probably credit the welcome to this one and Lou.” He muses, nodding at Niall.   
“I’m good, I slept for a long time. Just curious.” Nick assures. “Didn’t think you could do much lifting at the mo.”   
“No I can’t.” Harry affirms quietly.   
“I’ll help whenever you need it.” Nick assures.   
“Cheers.” Harry nods.   
“You two really are cute,” Nick says softly. “Like He was meant to fit there.” He nods at Niall curled into Harry’s side.   
Harry smiles warmly at him. “Not usually a cuddle fan, but it’s nice with him.”   
“The small ones are fun to cuddle.” Nick chuckles.   
“Yeah.” Harry laughs softly. “Lou is interesting to cuddle too. Cold feet.”   
“All the fucking time.” Nick groans, shaking his head.   
Harry snorts. “Hates socks though.”   
“Feet smell awful,” Nick nods.   
Harry grins at him. “Tell me about it. Have to drive with the bloody windows down.”   
“He’s a wonderful lad though. Hope this Zayn lad knows what he has.” Nick rubs his face, setting his finished plate to the side.   
“He does.” Harry promises. “Zayn’s perfect for him- not that you’re not.”   
Nick chuckles, “I was perfect for him at one time. When we were young and didn’t know ourselves. Hard to let go of first love. Think it’s better to find it when you’re older and you know better.”   
“It’s just different. I’m sure that if you had been there, you’d still be here with him.” Harry says softly.   
“Maybe,” Nick shrugs. “People that are meant to be always find a way to each other.”   
“That’s true.” Harry affirms.   
“Maybe you’ve yet to meet your mate.”   
“It’s beginning to look that way.” Nick agrees.   
Harry judges him lightly. “Take it as a blessing, you’ve met him right?” He teases.   
“Alright Ghandi,” Nick laughs but nods. “Glad you’ve met yours.”  
Harry clears his throat. “Maybe, I’d like to think so but I’m skeptical.”   
Nick nods, “Can’t say for certain, Yeah? Just don’t stress it. One day at a time.” He smiles. “You both strike me as very loyal people, not people who date for the hell of it. Even if he’s not it, I’m sure you’ll have a hell of a romance.”   
“I don’t date ever.” Harry muses. “That’s why this is weird for me. I’m trying.”   
“Oh, well congrats mate.” Nick chuckles. “Like I said, one day at a time.”   
“Yeah.” Harry breathes.   
———  
Nick feels a bit disoriented after changing back into his human form, leaning against a tree as he slips his clothes back on. He’s so sore and tired and fucking starving again. It’s hard not to eat while he’s a wolf. He feels like he’s not in control, maybe just tugging on the reigns a bit. He hates that feeling but maybe one day it’ll be a normal feeling. He heads through the trees, trying to find his way back onto the path. His head is swimming and he feels a bit weak but if he can just make it a little further.   
Greg pants as he runs, music blasting through his headphones. He weaves along the trail, not seeing the lad stumble in front of at the last minute, knocking into him, sending them both to the ground with grunts.   
“Shit,” Nick curses, holding his head in his hand before it registers he’s actually run into someone. “Fuck- I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He asks.   
Greg laughs breathlessly, pulling his headphones out of his ears. “Shit mate, didn’t see you there. Alright?”   
“Think so,” Nick nods, “it really is my fault. Are YOU okay?” He asks warily, hoping he didn’t hurt this cute stranger. Nick’s never been particularly muscular. The wolf thing as helped out a bit- he’s still a little soft around the hard muscle. He could really hurt someone if he’s not careful.   
Greg smiles. “I think so.” He nods. “I usually am really much more aware, don’t really run into many people. Especially not fit ones, but that may be the answer to my problems. Tackle them, like you- I tackled you and here you are.” He rambles, thoughtful.   
Nick smiles at that, standing up. He holds a hand out for the lad. “Are you always so complimentary the rare times you run into someone?” He teases.   
His ramblings are cute, matching the lad’s sweet face.   
Greg blushes lightly, taking his hand, standing up. “I don’t recall complimenting you.” He pouts. “Are you aware that you’re not wearing shoes?”   
“Called me fit,” Nick reminds him. “Bloody hell you’re a giant. Thought I was tall.” He says, looking down at his feet. “Oh- right. I forget them sometimes.”   
“I’m not that tall.” Greg reasons. “It’s bloody cold out, you’ll get sick. I’m sure your mum would scold you. Should at least wear socks you know, they’re like foot mittens.”  
“I usually run hotter than most,” Nick assures, fond of the lad. “Foot mittens eh? Be a bit weird to have just a big toe wiggling by itself.” He chuckles.   
Greg laughs. “They have those that look like gloves.” He informs.  
“Toe socks? My toes are too long.” Nick muses, this is the strangest conversation he’s ever had with a stranger but he’s not complaining. He’s cute and funny.   
Greg laughs delightedly. “You’re weird. But I like that.”   
“Thanks love.” Nick chuckles. “Funny I was thinking the same about you.” He winks.   
“You usually run this early?” Greg questions curiously, rocking on the balls of his feet with a grin.   
“I don’t sleep too much and have loads of energy. Gotta do something to burn it off.” Nick nods, watching him with soft eyes. What a big goof. He has a strong urge to nuzzle against him- he’s definitely not going to do that.   
“Well there are a lot of ways to do that.” Greg quips cheekily. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”   
“Recent move,” Nick smiles giving him a once over. “Is that an invitation?” He waggles his eyebrows playfully. This lad looks more like a wolf should than he does, tall and muscular, firm. He’s beautiful really.   
“Could at least take me out first, I’m not that kind of man.” Greg scoffs playfully, eyes shining with a mischievous look. The lad is definitely cute, and for some reason he makes him feel flustered and makes him ramble like an idiot.   
“I can definitely do that,” Nick lights up, “don’t think I have my phone with me.” He furrows his eyebrows. “But I can give you my number and I can pick you up later.”   
“You’re wandering around here without a phone?” Greg laughs a bit incredulously.   
“Kinda good with directions,” Nick winks.   
Greg licks over his bottom lip, smirking a bit. “I’ll tell you what ‘Mr. no shoes and I’m good with directions’ I’ll race you to the end of the trail, if you win, I’ll give you my number.” He bargains, getting a bit of his confidence back.   
“Oh you’re so on,” Nick agrees, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the prospect.   
Greg smiles at the lad’s determined face, getting ready to run. “Ready?”  
“Ready,” Nick nods, digging his feet into the ground a bit.   
Greg nods back. “Ready... set...” and then he’s off, sprinting down the dirt path.   
Nick smirks giving him a little bit of a head start before he takes off down the path, over taking the lad easily. Technically he guesses he’s not cheating but it feels like it a little bit. But he didn’t make the bet, he just followed through with it. What he knows of the lad, he likes so far. He wants this date.   
Greg makes a startled huffing noise when Nick passes him, taking a quick right that he knows is a shortcut. He didn’t say they had to follow the trail technically, just that they had to reach the end.   
Nick notices his turn but keeps running, pushing himself harder. He makes it to the end, smiling widely when he makes it first.   
“Jesus what are you? The flash?” Greg pants, getting there less than a minute later.   
“I wish,” Nick chuckles a bit bitterly. “I believe you owe me your number.” He winks.   
“Jesus, not even out of breath.” Greg grumbles, leaning against a tree.   
“You alright? Do I need to get you some water?” Nick asks, worried about the lad.   
“No I’m good.” Greg assures. “How are you not breathless?”  
“Pacing myself,” Nick explains.   
“My legs are longer than yours, and I took a shortcut, you wouldn’t have won if you were pacing yourself.” Greg accuses.   
“Was a joke love,” Nick grins wolfishly.   
“Right.” Greg blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “You’ve got to have killer stamina.”   
Nick winks at him, “Need me to carry you to your car?” He asks. “And yeah, amazing stamina.” He replies cheekily.   
“I’m good.” Greg chuckles softly. “God.” He groans thoughtfully. “Screw the date at this point.” He mumbles under his breath.   
Nick laughs, “Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I don’t take you in a date first?”   
Greg blushes darkly. “Didn’t think you could hear me.”   
“That’s pretty,” Nick hums, running a thumb over his cheek. “Can I get a name?”  
“Greg.” Greg breathes. “Greg James- I have two first names but James is my last name but people get confused.” He rambles shyly.   
“Greg James. It suits you,” Nick says softly. “I’m Nicholas Peter Andrew Grimshaw. I have three first names but I go by Nick.”   
Greg smiles warmly at him. “‘S nice to officially meet you.”   
“You too,” Nick says sincerely, taking his hand and kisses it. “Now, Gregory James. I’m still waiting on that number.”  
“How about I give it to you over a cup of coffee?” Greg suggests, smiling hopefully.   
“I’d love a cup,” Nick says happily.   
“Ace.” Greg breathes, his face lit up with joy. “Did you drive here?”   
“Uh- no actually.” Nick scratches the back of his head bashfully.   
“Oh, I’ll drive then.” Greg chirps.   
“Think they’ll let me in with no shoes?” Nick asks, dropping Greg’s hand gently.   
“If they don’t then we’ll find a cooler place.” Greg winks.   
“Probably could pick you up and carry you if you wanted me to.” Greg winks.   
Nick bites his lip, looking over at him. “Not sure you could handle me.” He teases.   
Greg chuckles. “Don’t worry, I know I can.”   
Nick bumps his shoulder against Greg’s arm, wishing he really could handle him. He’s not too sure about that though. He’s having mixed feelings about this now, he likes this guy but can they really have something there when he’s got a secret as big as he does. He would think he’s crazy or dangerous- which he is. He can be.   
“Are you alright?” Greg asks softly.   
“I am, got a date with you don’t I?” Nick smiles at him.   
Greg bites his bottom lip, smiling warmly at him. “Pretty content myself.”   
“It’s funny that we literally ran into each other.” Nick notes, heading to the passenger side of the car that smells most like Greg. It is an amazing smell, musky and warm. Like a nice autumn night, next to burning bonfire.   
Greg unlocks the car, giving him an odd look. “It is.” He agrees. “How’d you know this one is mine?”   
Nick blanches at that, “Oh- I don’t know. Just seemed like you.” He shrugs innocently.   
“You’re weird.” Greg gives him an amused look. “Are you stalking me? Am I going to be brutally murdered?”   
Nick sighs, “You caught me. The shoeless murderer. Preys on tall, fit men.”   
“I knew you were familiar.” Greg muses playfully, laughing.   
“Now who’s the stalker?” Nick teases, sliding in the car.   
“Eh.” Greg teases. “At least if you’re a murderer I know I’m gonna die a murdery death anyways, whether we get coffee or not so might as well enjoy the morning with a cute stranger.”   
“Maybe even a fun afternoon,” Nick hums. “Nice car.” He smiles.   
“Thank you.” Greg smiles at him, happy that Nick wants to spend the day essentially with him.   
“What do you do, Greg?” Nick asks.   
“I’m a radio host.” Greg admits. “What do you do?”   
“I was a theater teacher,” Nick admits.   
“Was?” Greg questions curiously.   
“I was in a bad car accident about 6 months ago. It’s had its... complications.” Nick admits.   
“Oh wow.” Greg breathes. “You look incredible.”  
“Thank you, still not quite myself but I’m getting there.” Nick says softly. “Need to find a job. I used to be a tattoo artist.”  
"That's pretty sick." Greg smiles. "Why'd you switch to teaching?"   
“I’ve always been sorta spontaneous, so I had a urge to teach theater. I went back to school and taught for 4 years. I’m kinda ready to be done though. Have more flexible hours doing tattoos.” Nick explains.   
Greg nods in agreement. "That's ace though."   
“Thanks love,” Nick chuckles. “I’m staying with some mates right now, need to find a new job.”   
“I sound like a bum, I have money, I save and all that. I promise I’m not useless.” He rambles.   
Greg laughs softly. "I didn't think you were useless love." He promises, fond.   
“Oh good,” Nick breathes, relieved.   
"You're cute when you ramble." Greg smiles, parking the car.   
“So are you,” Nick smiles.   
He hops out the car and jogs to Greg’s side, opening the door.   
Greg blushes lightly. "I don't usually. I uh- thank you."   
“Anytime.” Nick helps him out of the car.   
"Such a gentleman." Greg breathes.   
“Only for the right people,” Nick says, keeping a hand on Greg’s back as he leads him to the door.   
"I'm special then." Greg smiles cutely.   
“That you are,” Nick breathes, opening the door for him.   
"Thank you." Greg replies sincerely, stepping into the cute little coffee shoppe.   
“Find us a seat?” Nick asks.   
"Do you even know what I drink?" Greg asks, amused.   
“Oh- no.” Nick admits.   
"Okay." Greg teases, turning to find a table.  
“Wait what?” Nick asks, but turns back to the register. He takes a mo to think about the lad, ordering something he may like. He’s going to try. He ends up getting them an iced caramel macchiato with a shot of espresso for him, hoping the ice will cool the lad down and the mix isn’t too sweet with some extra energy. He buys an array of muffins and scones, not sure what he likes.   
Greg laughs softly from his seat when he sees the lad come over, an abundant amount of various pastries and a couple drinks in his arms. "Alright then."   
“I guessed,” Nick says sheepishly, setting his drink down in front of the lad.   
“What is it?” Greg asks fondly. “You actually had your wallet but not your phone?”   
“Nope, stole it all.” Nick says, “Try it.” He smiles. Greg smiles, then takes a cautious sip, face unreadable. Nick bites his lip, waiting patiently as he slips into his seat.   
"Excellent choice." Greg informs, lips finally breaking out in a grin.   
“Yeah?” Nick beams.   
"Yeah." Greg chuckles. "Although I don't drink my drinks so sweet, I'm sweet enough." He winks.   
“I tried not to make it too sweet.” Nick admits.   
“I think the same, you’ve got enough.” He smiles.   
"It's nice." Greg assures, smiling warmly at him.   
“Tell me something I wouldn’t guess by looking at you.” Nick requests.   
"I know ballet." Greg admits without hesitation.   
Nick lights up at that, “Oh?” He prompts.   
Greg smiles at his response, nodding. "Ballet is wonderful for a lot of things. Agility, flexibility- grace- and yeah. Your turn now."   
“I would like to see you dance sometime,” Nick says softly. “I’ve had my belly button pierced before.” He admits.   
"I'll dance for you if I can see your belly button." Greg bargains excitedly.   
“It’s not there anymore. My mum said it made me look slutty.” Nick laughs.   
Greg pouts a bit. “Now you’ll need something new to impress me with.”   
Nick hums as he thinks, taking a bite of the blueberry muffin on the table. “I can quote the ENTIRE Mean Girls movie by heart with matching facial expressions and dances.”  
He says, “Including the Chinese parts.”   
“Color me impressed.” Greg laughs softly. “Alright, You’ve wooed me.”   
“With Mean Girls?” Nick teases.   
“With Mean Girls.” Greg affirms happily.   
“It’s not as impressive as yours, gorgeous.” Nick chuckles.   
“You don’t even know if I’m good at it.” Greg points out, blushing lightly as he picks at a muffin. “I just said I know it.”   
“With legs like yours? Please.” Nick coos fondly. He’s so precious. “How old are you?”   
“32.” Greg admits. “I just have killer legs thank you very much. And don’t you know you aren’t supposed to ask a person their age?”   
“Yes you do,” Nick agrees. “I had to make sure I wasn’t being a cradle robber.”  
“And how old are you then?” Greg laughs. “There’s no way, I’m probably older than you.”   
“I’m 33,” Nick smirks.   
“Liar.” Greg accuses, rolling his eyes.   
Nick shakes his head, smiling softly. He pulls out his driver’s license and hands it over.   
“Well damn, fuck me.” Greg notes in surprise, looking at the birthday.   
“Sure hope so,” Nick bites his lip.   
Greg gapes a little at him. “You are one smooth talking son of a wonderful woman.”   
“What?” Nick laughs.   
“What?” Greg pouts.   
“You’re sweet, my mum is wonderful.” Nick says lovingly, though a bit sadly.   
“I’d imagine she is, she made you.” Greg says sincerely. “Do you miss her?”   
“I do,” Nick agrees. “Are you close to your parents?”  
“I am.” Greg affirms. “Call pretty often.”   
That makes Nick happy, glad he’s a family man. He hasn’t talked to his parents since right after the accident. He wonders how he would feel if he knew they could potentially have kids together. Pups but still kids. He’s moving too fast and he knows that but Greg is just so easy to talk to. It feels natural.   
“The ‘are you’ was implied.” Greg admits, watching Nick with a thoughtful expression. “I can see the gears turning, what are you thinking about?”   
“A lot of things,” Nick gives him a small smile. “I was.” He gives. “A lot- a lot....changed since my accident.”   
“You didn’t grow closer?” Greg asks softly, concern and kindness showing clear through his features.   
“No,” Nick shakes his head. “It took a toll on our relationship. Like I said? A lot changed and I couldn’t go home.” He says honestly, trying not to give too much away.  
“Call home.” Greg encourages gently.   
“I can’t,” Nick sighs. “It’s complicated.”   
“Nick, it couldn’t possibly be that complicated. They’re your family.” Greg says softly. “Nearly dying is meant to push you closer to the people that matter you know.”   
Nick purses his lips, nodding but makes no promises. This is more than Greg needs to know about anyway. It’s a first date and he doesn’t want to scare him off but then again, he doesn’t know how he’s going to take it if or when Greg finds out about Nick.   
“I’m sorry.” Greg clears his throat. “It’s not my place to push.”   
“Don’t apologize, Yeah? If I was in my right state of mind I would be saying the same thing.” Nick assures, laying a hand over Greg’s.   
“Are you not?” Greg asks. “Are you mad? Bonkers?”   
Nick laughs at that, “Dunno about that, just different.” He assures.   
“Shame.” Greg sighs playfully. “Bonkers people always have more fun.”   
Nick laughs at that, taking his hand back. “Think so? Consider yourself bonkers?”   
“Oh absolutely.” Greg nods solemnly, catching his hand.   
Nick smiles down at their hands, bringing Greg’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss. “Thank you.”   
“For what?” Greg asks softly.   
“For being so lovely.” Nick answers, looking up into his eyes. “You’re so kind.”   
Greg blushes lightly. “No point in being an arse.”   
“I agree but not everyone has the same point of view.” Nick says fondly.   
“If everyone did it would be boring.” Greg chuckles softly.   
“I guess so.” Nick watches him with soft eyes. Greg smiles goofily at him, sticking out his tongue. “You’re so cute.” Nick breathes, leaning his chin in his hand.   
Greg laughs. “You sound obsessed with me.” He teases, mimicking Nick’s actions.   
“Infatuated, smitten.” Nick agrees, smiling at him.   
“Oh good, then we’re on the same page.” Greg nods happily.   
It’s Nick’s turn to blush, not breaking his eye contact with the slightly younger lad. “Beautiful eyes.” He hums.   
“Flirt.” Greg accuses fondly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.   
“Honest, babe.” Nick smiles.   
Greg smiles warmly at him. “I’m really glad I tackled you this morning.”  
“I’m glad I tackled you.” Nick corrects.   
“Alright Mr. dominant.” Greg rolls his eyes dramatically. “Even though I ended up on top.”   
Nick smirks, “We’ll see about that.”   
“If you think you’re just gonna smirk and win dominance then you are sorely mistaken my friend.” Greg laughs.   
“No, I’m just imagining the things I could do to show you just how dominant I can be.” Nick hums.   
“Oh?” Greg prompts. “You’re going to be one hell of a man-“ he gestures to Nick’s lower region. “To get me to bottom.”   
“I’d like to think I’m well endowed,” Nick chuckles.   
“We all like to think that.” Greg teases.   
“Guess we’ll just have to compare,” Nick winks.   
Greg laughs brightly. “Your best line was that?”   
“No, but if I’m honest you’re making my brain all fuzzy.” Nick admits.   
“Yeah?” Greg smiles.   
“Yeah,” Nick breathes.   
“I like that.” Greg admits happily.   
Nick chuckles, “I bet you do.” He says fondly. “Any plans for today?”  
“I have to go into work a little later but other than that no.” Greg muses. “Do you?”   
“No, should probably look for a job though.” Nick admits.   
“Are you looking around here or in London?” Greg asks curiously.   
“Gonna start here first, if I can’t then I’ll try London.” Nick says. “I prefer a bit of country side if I’m honest.”   
“A man after my own heart.” Greg swoons.   
“Like the woods hm?” Nick asks happily.   
“I do, ‘s why I live out here.” Greg affirms. “Like a bit of the rural side, peaceful, serene.”   
“Do you work in London?” Nick questions.   
“I do.” Greg nods. “A bit of a commute but worth it.”   
“Maybe if I get a job in London, we could carpool.” Nick winks.   
“If you don’t mind being up early then absolutely.” Greg agrees without hesitation.   
“Like I said, hardly any sleep.” Nick shrugs. “Anytime you want a ride, just let me know.”   
“Who said you get to drive?” Greg huffs out an incredulous laugh.   
“Can’t have you driving can we? You need to rest.” Nick points out.   
“Why?” Greg asks, amusement clear in his tone.   
“So you can give your best show, wouldn’t want to disappoint your fans.” Nick tuts.   
“Are you saying I’m disappointing them now?” Greg questions, leaning his chin on his palm.   
“Of course not, but now that I’m here to drive you, you can step up your game,” Nick teases, smiling prettily at the taller lad.   
“We’ll debate it when it comes time for it.” Greg gives, fond.   
“I’ll take it,” Nick beams.   
“You’re really cute you know?” Greg asks softly, sincere.   
“No,” Nick says bashfully.   
“You are.” Greg smiles warmly. “You’re weird. This fit, dominant man, but also soft and bashful and cute.”   
“I’m in trouble aren’t I?” Nick smiles softly.  
“I’d say I’m the one in trouble.” Greg chuckles.   
“Maybe so,” Nick says a bit defeated. He doesn’t know what to do. His wolf is going crazy right now, a potential mate for him. But his human self is warning him this is dangerous. It’s scary how much he wants this.   
“I meant that as a good thing.” Greg assures quickly at his tone. “Like I’m going to like you a whole lot- wrapped around your- long- finger. That sounded like an innuendo, it wasn’t meant that way but that’s probably true too.”   
Nick shivers at the thought, “I know what you meant.” He assures, smiling at the lad’s rambling. “You won’t like everything about me though. In fact, you may take off screaming.” He warns playfully but there’s a real possibility of that and he knows that.   
“You won’t like everything about me.” Greg shrugs, a smile on his lips. “I’ll take my chances.”   
Nick wishes his was along the lines of snoring or leaving the cap off the toothpaste, something easily dealt with. He really likes this lad. He doesn’t want to hurt him, “I hope they’re in my favor.” He admits. What can you say to that though? Oh hi, I’m Nick, I’m a werewolf and I think I want you to be one with me. You’ll have to let go of everyone you love and oh, I could possibly get you pregnant.   
“They look to be.” Greg says sincerely.   
Nick smiles at that, “Are you done?” He asks, gesturing towards his coffee.   
“Oh, Yeah.” Greg affirms. “I can throw it away, you don’t know how clean these floors are.” He muses, collecting the trash.   
“I’m not worried about it, love.” Nick says, taking the trash from him gently. “You just sit your amazing little arse down.” He winks, taking their garbage away.   
“Cheeky shit.” Greg mumbles fondly, sitting down. He watches after the lad, surprised but delighted with today’s turn of events. He’s sweet, funny, cheeky and handsome. Definitely someone he’d like to see again. Although he is sad, Greg can tell, it’s in his eyes sometimes. The sadness, the fear. He hopes he can help, can make Nick happy again.  
Nick slips back into the booth, smiling at him softly. “What time do you have to be at work?” He asks.   
“Noon.” Greg informs. “Covering for a mate. Usually I do the breakfast show.”   
“I’ll have to check it out.” Nick hums. “I’d like to see you again.” He admits.   
“Thank god.” Greg breathes, beaming.   
Nick laughs softly, “were you afraid I didn’t want to, love?” He asks, taking Greg’s hands in his own.   
“A little.” Greg admits, lacing their hands together.   
Nick gives him a soft, fond look. “I really like you, kinda scares me how much already but it feels-“ he searches for the right word.   
“Right.” Greg supplies softly, sincere.   
“Yeah,” Nick breathes.   
“I know the feeling.” Greg assures. “It’s weird but in a good way? Like, I’ve never had this instant attraction to someone.”   
“Me either, but I like it.” Nick says fondly. He’s glad he’s not the only one feeling this way. It wasn’t this fast with Louis, they were mates for years before it turned into something. He’ll always love Louis in a way, but those initial feelings he had are gone. They’ve talked and he’s happy for him. A little sad since he was his first love thought they could have something again, he was just caught up in all those emotions.   
“Me too.” Greg beams at him.   
“Next time you see me I’ll be more appropriately dressed.” Nick promises.   
Greg laughs. “Don’t want you getting sick is all.”   
“I’ve got an amazing immune system,” Nick winks.   
“So what I’m hearing is you’re amazing.” Greg notes, amused. “Amazing speed, immune system- stamina.”  
“You can take my word for the immune system, the stamina I’ll show you personally.” Nick smirks.   
Greg shifts a bit, smile not falling from his lips. “It’s a date.”   
“When you’re ready,” Nick assures. He doesn’t want to seem like an asshole.   
Greg laughs. “I was ready this morning.” He admits, blushing. “But I like that we did this first.”  
It’s Nick’s turn to shift in his seat, trying not to get hard at the thought. “Me too.” He says sincerely. He’s glad to know it’s not just physical attraction.   
Greg chuckles softly, delighted. “Do you want to go for a walk?”   
“I’d love to.” Nick agrees. He tries not to laugh at the question. Harry asks him that sarcastically, the little shit even bought a fucking leash.   
“Ace.” Greg beams, sliding out of the booth.   
Nick follows his lead, slipping his fingers between Greg’s when he stands next to him. “Ready?”   
“Yeah.” Greg breathes, smiling down at their linked hands.   
“Lead the way, beautiful.” Nick smiles.   
Greg blushes again, pulling Nick out of the coffee shop.   
————-   
Nick smiles as he closes the door behind him, leaning against it heavily for a mo. He jogs upstairs to grab his phone so he can put Greg’s number in it, sending him a quick message to let him know who he is. He had so much fun with him, he’s terrified and ecstatic but he doesn’t know which is the more dominant at the mo.   
“Nick?” Harry calls. “‘S that you?”   
“Yeah, hey.” Nick smiles brightly at him.   
“Shit.” Harry breathes. “Got worried when you didn’t come back.”   
“I met someone, Haz.” Nick beams.   
“Oh?” Harry asks warily.   
“Yeah,” Nick’s nods. “I’m scared too. But he’s wonderful. His name is Greg and he’s beautiful and sweet and funny and kind. We literally ran into each other.”   
“When?” Harry prompts, sitting down on the couch.   
“This morning.” Nick smiles. He tells him about running into Greg- literally- and their race and coffee and their walk. “Just worried, ya know? I’ve never felt a connection so fast. And then there’s the whole wolf thing.”  
Harry purses his lips thoughtfully. “This is dangerous, you’re still working on your control.”   
“I know,” Nick whispers.   
“But I think it’s good.” Harry gives. “Because you kept that control.”  
“Dunno how well,” Nick chuckles.   
“Nick.” Harry says softly. “Give yourself some credit, you’re doing great yeah?”   
“What happens when I don’t? I could really hurt him if I’m not careful.” Nick sighs.   
“Then you stay careful.” Harry informs. “You’re working on it. Right now though, try and stray from staying the night.”   
“Might be hard,” Nick breathes.   
Harry chuckles. “The biggest danger right now, with how attached you’re getting is turning him and mating him. The worst thing would be turning him right now. So that’s what you need to be careful of, but I doubt you’ll hurt him Nick.”   
“That’s the scary part, I don’t know if I will or not.” Nick admits. “And even if I didn’t, I don’t expect him to accept this or even want to be this. I didn’t have a choice. Last thing I remember is hitting a tree, I woke up and I was this.”   
“Would that be so bad? If he chose to stay human?” Harry asks gently.   
“Guess not,” Nick agrees. Not for Greg at least.  
“Like Niall right?” Harry offers. “He’ll be normal and I’ll do my thing and it’ll be fine and we’ll be happy yeah?”   
“What’s he gonna do when you travel? Will he go with you? Where is he by the way?” Nick asks.   
“He and Lou are doing something.” Harry shrugs. “I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it. But he has roots here.”   
“Yeah,” Nick agrees. “Gives you a home base though.”   
“Yeah it does.” Harry smiles. “And Li is here so it’s a perfect place.”   
“Interesting little pack aren’t we?” Nick hums, chuckling at Harry’s enthusiasm.   
“We are.” Harry laughs. “Sorry to be the one to tell you, but despite your wolf status- Zayn is still alpha.” He winks. 

  
“I knew it, sneaky fucker.” Nick teases. He’s found he actually quite likes Zayn. They get on pretty easy though Zayn still pulls Louis closer and holds him tighter when he’s around. He gets it. Even with the ring on Louis’ finger it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to be possessive. He may be even more so. Kinda like when Shawn showed up at Niall’s place a few days after that first date. He thought Harry was going to stab him with a spoon.   
Harry laughs. “So- your potential boyfriend took you on a walk? Did you stay on the path like a good boy?” He teases.   
“We behaved. Haven’t even kissed him yet,” Nick pouts.   
“I was making a dog joke.” Harry informs smugly.   
“You’re an arse.” Nick huffs, sticking his tongue out at him.   
Harry laughs delightedly. “Yet you’re fond of me.”   
“For some unknown reason.” Nick sighs playfully.   
“I know the reason.” Harry nods solemnly. “I’m fucking awesome.” He winks.   
“I agree, unfortunately. You can keep your fucking leash though, you wanker.” Nick laughs.   
Harry actually cackles at that. “Oh but you might like it.” He waggles his eyebrows.   
“Do not, I bet you’re into that kinky shit though.” Nick pokes at Harry’s dimple.   
Harry playfully snaps his fingers, a wolfish grin on his lips. He shrugs innocently, eyes shining with mirth.   
“Niall’s in for one hell of a time.” Nick chuckles. “Have you two?....” He trails off.   
“No.” Harry snorts. “I’m still healing and he worries he’s going to hurt me. I’m fine- really.”   
“He’s worries he’s going to hurt you? Must be wild.” Nick waggles his eyebrows.   
Harry laughs. “I think he’s scared. And that’s fine, he can take his time and use my injury as the excuse. I won’t rush him.”   
“What a gentleman.” Nick coos.   
“Right.” Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m not, but porn is fine for now.”   
“Is he okay with that?” Nick asks.   
“Me watching porn?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Wait- is that not allowed?”   
“Depends on the couple I think.” Nick admits. “Some people feel like they’re failing if they’re significant other is turning to porn for satisfaction.” He shrugs. “I don’t know Ni that well, just curious.”   
“I didn’t know there were rules about porn.” Harry sighs.   
“Like I said, he may be fine with it.” Nick soothes.   
Harry nods noncommittally. “Did you eat enough? I made brekkie.”   
“I did, but let’s be real. I could probably eat everything.” Nick laughs, standing up.   
“It’s not glamorous, just some eggs and bacon.” Harry admits, standing up as well. “There’s a protein shake too.”   
“My hero,” Nick swoons, kissing his cheek.   
Harry chuckles. “Just taste it before you compliment me. I don’t cook.”   
“You know- don’t think I’ve seen anyone cook but Niall yet.” Nick agrees. “He’s like a little mum.” He nods, heading down the stairs to the kitchen.   
“I cooked this morning.” Harry boasts. “And no one died or has food poisoning. He is a little mum though isn’t he?”  
“Let’s hope that’s true for me too.” Nick teases. “He is. Kinda weird to kiss your mum. Or have you kissed yet?” He asks.   
“Kissed once.” Harry hums.   
“You sound so impressed.” Nick chuckles.   
“It’s difficult.” Harry admits. “I’m used to a very active- well sex life.”   
“Oh?” Nick furrows his eyebrows. “What’s that got to do with it?”   
“And now its not.” Harry explains. “If I wanted a lay, I went out and got a lay. And now I can’t do that. It’s just- hard to get used to.”   
“So if you started kissing, you’re afraid you wouldn’t stop- maybe before he’s ready?” Nick asks.   
“No we just haven’t kissed.” Harry shrugs.   
Nick studies him for a mo, “You’re a hard lad to figure out.” He chuckles. “Can I ask you something else?”   
“Go for it.” Harry nods, amused.   
“Don’t be offended, just genuinely curious. Do you want to be in a relationship with him or do you just not want anyone else to be?” Nick asks. “Not saying you don’t. Sex is hard to abstain from, especially if you had a very active sex life.”  
“I’m not offended.” Harry chuckles. “I don’t- know.” He admits. “Relationships are weird and foreign and really not my thing. But he’s MINE, and if doing things a certain way makes him happy and keeps him that way then I’ll do it. It’s just- tough at points.”   
“It’s a two way street yeah?” Nick reminds him. “He should want that for you too. You’ll have different struggles. But as long as you just want him, I think you’re good. Don’t sweat it too much, Yeah?”   
“I’m trying.” Harry chuckles. “I imagine they’ll be home soon.” He informs, looking at the time. “They’ve been gone since last night.”   
“Really?” Nick asks curiously.   
Harry nods. “Wanted some Niall and Louis time.” He muses.   
“Oooh, kinky.” Nick teases, fixing himself a plate.   
“Not helping the jealousy.” Harry informs.   
“Oh, Sorry lad.” Nick smiles sheepishly.   
“It’s fine.” Harry chuckles softly. “Louis is engaged. Niall is mine.”   
“It’s cute how you light up at that.” Nick says fondly.   
Harry smiles sheepishly. “Uh, Thanks.”   
“No problem.” Nick winks.   
“Lou, shhh!” Niall giggles fondly at the cooing lad, holding the sleeping animal closer. They’ve been out all night and he’s a bit giggly and punch drunk. He feels sorta bad about what they’re doing behind Harry’s back but it’s best for everyone. But he took Louis with him this morning to pick up a surprise for Harry. He’s been thinking about it for a little bit now. He thinks it’s perfect, he hopes Harry loves it.  
“They’re home.” Harry informs, amused, hearing the giggling pair on the other side of the door.   
“I noticed,” Nick smirks, shaking his head. He can smell the pup from his spot.   
“You go first.” Niall whispers.   
“Honey I’m home!” Louis calls brightly, bursting inside the house.   
“Lou!” Niall squeaks when the puppy whines softly. “I’m sure Zed’s still sleeping.” He smiles.   
“He is.” Harry laughs, walking into the foyer to greet the pair. “And what have you been up to?” He raises an amused eyebrow.   
Louis just smiles innocently, standing in front of Niall so he can’t see the puppy. “Surprise.” Niall smiles, stepping out from behind him.   
“You got a dog?” Harry laughs brightly.   
“Got YOU a puppy,” Niall smiles.   
“Me?” Harry softens.   
“You always wanted one.” Niall whispers. “And she can stay here while you’re traveling if you don’t want to take her.”   
“She seemed perfect for you.”   
“You didn’t have to do that.” Harry says softly, gently petting the pup.   
“Wanted to, you can hold her.” Niall smiles fondly.   
Harry takes her gently, chuckling when the puppy licks at his face excitedly, still a little sleepy.   
“She’s an American pitbull terrier.” Niall says. “Fixed and registered and everything. Just need to take her for second round of shots soon.”   
"What's her name?" Harry asks.   
“It’s up to you, you’re her daddy.” Niall smiles fondly.   
Harry gives him a blinding smile. "Anne."   
“I like it,” Niall says softly, petting her from Harry’s arms. “Was gonna take you shopping. See what collar and bowls you wanted for her and all that.”   
“Thank you Niall, really.” Harry says earnestly.   
“It was really my pleasure. I hope she makes you happy.” Niall smiles bashfully.   
Harry cups his cheek, leaning down to kiss him lovingly. Niall places his hands over Harry’s, closing his eyes as his whole body warms up- kissing his boyfriend back happily. Louis wolf whistles at them, beaming. Harry flips him off behind Niall's back, grinning into the kiss. Niall stands on his toes to kiss him back deeper, happy that Harry wants to kiss him.   
The puppy yips at them, making Harry pull back with a chuckle. Niall blushes darkly, he and Harry haven’t been too physical yet, surprises him that he wants to be so early in their relationship. “Think it’s nap time for me anyway.” He yawns.   
"You didn't sleep?" Harry asks, amused. "What were you two doing anyways?"   
Niall looks over at Louis, dropping his eyes. He’s a terrible liar and he knows it. “Important things.” He says honestly, kissing Harry’s cheek before heading to his room.   
"We're bonding." Louis shrugs when Harry gives him curious look.   
Nick chuckles, petting the puppy. “Now you have a puppy for your leash.”   
"No now you have a sister." Harry winks.   
“Fuck you,” Nick hides a smile.   
Harry smirks. "I don't bottom."   
“You’re celibate.” Nick laughs.   
Harry purses his lips, nodding. “Fair.” Louis looks between the pair. “I don’t know what this weird mating ritual thing is, but I’m going to find my Zaynie.”   
“Have at it. We’ll be here.” Nick winks, making kissy faces at Harry.   
Harry laughs loudly at that. "We had a threesome when you were gone." He informs. Louis smirks as he walks away. "That's alright, when he's with me he doesn't need two lads to get there." He winks.   
“I need some aloe,” Nick pouts.   
"I need a hospital." Harry pouts back, lips twitching up in a grin as Louis laughs, walking into their room. "Zaynie." He sing songs.   
Zayn grunts, not opening his eyes. He turns on his back and holds his arms open for the smaller lad.   
“Sleepy head.” Louis coos fondly, kicking off his shoes, cuddling up to him happily.   
Zayn hums, pulling Louis on top of him. “Did you have fun?” He asks, voice gruff and accent thick with sleep.   
Louis hums happily, kissing his nose. “I love your voice like this.”   
Zayn’s lips quirk up, running his hands up Louis’ thighs and over his bum lightly, sneaking them up Louis’ shirt and traces his spine with feather light touches. “Love your voice anytime of day.” He whispers.   
“Smooth Malik.” Louis laughs softly, eyes shining with love for the lad. He shivers under Zayn’s light touch, loves how gentle he is- but also loves when he’s the complete opposite.   
Zayn smiles at that, “Are you talking about me or yourself. You’re not far from Malik either.” He points out, rolling them over so he’s hovering over his fiancé.   
Louis giggles. "You. I've yet to earn that wonderful title."   
“Whenever you’re ready,” Zayn leans down to kiss him.   
“Beyond ready.” Louis whispers into the kiss.   
Zayn kisses him deeper, wrapping Louis’ legs around his waist as he kisses him. “Missed you last night.” He hums into the kiss. “Can’t leave me again.” He breathes against Louis’ lips hotly.   
Louis whines softly. “May have to.”   
“Why?” Zayn pouts, rocking his hips forward.   
Louis groans. “Because if I bring you then there’s no bonding time with Niall.”   
“But then I don’t get bonding time.” Zayn hums, sucking on Louis’ neck.   
Louis tightens his legs, exposing his neck eagerly.   
“Zay.” He whines high in his throat.   
“Hm?” Zayn smiles against his throat, using one arm to prop him up as the other runs down Louis’ body.   
“Cheater.” Louis accuses breathlessly.   
“Dunno what you mean,” Zayn smirks, teasing Louis’ button and zipper between his fingers.   
“My neck is sensitive.” Louis pouts at him.   
“Oh I know, just like those wonderful thighs of yours.” Zayn groans.   
Louis giggles softly. “Do something about it then.”   
“Yes, my Queen,” Zayn breathes, shimmying down his lover’s body until he can pull Louis’ tight black jeans down his sinful thighs.   
“My gorgeous king.” Louis whispers lovingly.   
Zayn smiles fondly at him, keeping his eyes locked with Louis’ as he sucks on the inside of the lad’s thighs.   
Louis lets out a quiet whine, squirming.   
“God you’re gorgeous,” Zayn moans, making his way closer to where Louis really wants him. His little black boxers already tenting, making Zayn a bit smug. He loves that he can make him feel good.   
“Please.” Louis whimpers, lacing his hands in the lad’s soft hair.   
Zayn groans, loves when his baby pulls his hair. He pulls Louis’ boxers off the rest of the way and kisses the tip of his fiancé’s length. “This where you want me?”   
“God yes.” Louis nods erratically, tugging on his hair.   
Zayn closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling before he takes Louis into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to make him harder.   
Louis moans, throwing his head back.   
Zayn watches him in awe, never ceases to amaze him how beautiful Louis is like this.   
“Daddy, fuck please.” Louis whispers breathlessly.   
Zayn shivers at the name, popping off of him. “How are you? Still open or you need some help?”   
“Open.” Louis nods erratically.   
“Wanna make sure,” Zayn says, grabbing the lube.   
“You want to tease.” Louis corrects breathlessly. “Want me to beg for it.”   
“Always,” Zayn smiles, folding Louis’ legs up a bit and spreads Louis’ cheeks. “Fuck, always so ready for daddy.”   
“Please.” Louis whines.   
Zayn leans forward, licking a stripe over Louis’ puckered hole before he licks inside him. He loves Louis’ noises, drive him mad and make his own throbbing length harder. And he’s HIS. All his, forever.  
“Oh fuck.” Louis gasps.   
Zayn wiggles his tongue in a bit more, putting Louis’ legs over his shoulder.   
“Daddy shit, please.” Louis whimpers.   
Zayn groans at the name but keeps going, reaching on hand up to tweak Louis’ nipple. He’s not begging near enough for his liking. He likes it when he’s absolutely wrecked and only Zayn can make him feel good.   
Louis whines high in his throat again, arching up into Zayn’s touch.   
“Gorgeous.” Zayn whispers, nipping at Louis’ rim.   
“Please.” Louis whimpers again, breathless.   
Zayn would usually make him beg more but he’s aching for it too now. He sets Louis’ bottom half back on the bed then grabs the lube again, slicking himself up, biting back a groan at how hard he is.   
Louis squirms again, whining softly. “Daddy please, please wanna be full.”   
Zayn nods, cooing at him quietly. He sits up, wrapping Louis’ legs around his waist again and leans forward, lacing their fingers together. “I love you,” He says sincerely, leaning down to kiss him as he slowly pushes in.   
Louis moans, wrapping his legs tighter around Zayn, pushing him in deeper.   
“Fuck Lou, always so tight for me aren’t you?” Zayn drops his head to Louis’ shoulder, setting a steady pace.   
“Just for- shit- you daddy.” Louis nods, tugging on Zayn’s hair.   
“Fuck,” Zayn moans, snapping his hips against Louis’ hard, angling his hips just right- years of practice.   
“Yes fuck!” Louis practically shouts, head falling back onto the pillow.   
Zayn smirks, rolling his hips just how Louis likes. His own eyes rolling back a bit at the feeling of being buried in his beautiful lad. Loud moans spill from Louis’ lips, mixed with whimpers of ecstasy and curse words.   
“Show me baby doll, wanna see you come undone for me.” Zayn says, giving Louis a swift slap, rubbing his stinging skin after.   
“Fuck Zayn.” Louis gasps, eyes rolling back, back arching almost painfully as he cums. Zayn’s breath catches in his throat as Louis clenches around him, panting harshly as his own orgasm builds.   
“Fill me up Daddy.” Louis whispers, leaning up to suck and nip at his neck.   
“Fucking hell,” Zayn whines, his whole body shivering as he cums hard into the lad. Louis lets out a quiet noise at the sensitivity, clenching around him, helping him through his orgasm.   
Zayn kisses Louis lazily, pulling out as gently as he can. “Sorry baby.” He whispers in his ear lovingly, rolling over so he can pull Louis on top of him.   
Louis cuddles up to him happily, lacing their legs together. “That was amazing, why are you sorry?” He breathes, listening to Zayn’s heartbeat.   
“Don’t like hurting you, know how sensitive you get after.” Zayn hums, tracing Louis’ spine again softly.   
“Not hurting.” Louis pouts sleepily.   
“Let me clean us up,” Zayn smiles.   
Louis shakes his head at that. “Sleep.”   
“You can sleep, I’ll be gentle.” Zayn promises. “You’ll be grumpy if you wake up a mess.” He pecks his lips.   
“Grumpy if you leave.” Louis grumbles, but rolls off him.   
“I’ll be right back,” Zayn promises, kissing him again lovingly. He slides off the plush bed and heads to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water, coming back to clean Louis up gently, then himself, tossing the cloth into the bathroom to deal with later. He slips a new pair of boxers onto Louis and grabs one of his shirts and slides it on him as well. He slips a pair of boxers on himself before slipping back into bed and cuddles Louis close. “Sweet dreams my love.”   
Louis hums happily, tucking his face into Zayn’s neck. “Love you.”   
“I love you too,” Zayn smiles, kissing the top of his head.   
“Are you gonna sleep?” Louis whispers, yawning.   
“Probably, you know me.” Zayn smiles, quietly singing into his ear. Louis giggles softly, a sleepy smile on his lips as he dozes off. Zayn hums, fondly looking down at his little lad- falling asleep shortly after.   
———  
Harry leans against the doorway, knocking on the open door to Niall’s room.   
Niall peeks his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. His eyes widen a bit, taking in Harry leaning against the doorway. He quickly pulls on a pair of joggers and motions for him to come in. He doesn’t need to know about those things just yet, not sure how he’d take it. He rinses out his mouth and heads into his bedroom. “Hi, is Anne sleeping?” He asks fondly, she’s always so glued to Harry wherever he is. Though he’s proud to say when he’s not here, she comes whining to him.   
Harry gives him an amused look, nodding. “You know you don’t have to wear clothes around me yes?”   
Niall blushes, “Think so?” He teases, leaning into him. “Don’t have a shirt on, half way there. Cheeky lad.”   
Harry chuckles, leaning down to peck his lips. “Honestly I prefer naked but baby steps.” He winks.   
Niall bites his lip, trailing his hand up under Harry’s shirt. “Baby steps.” He agrees. “No hunts for you today?” He asks curiously, being careful of some of the scratches down his front that are still trying to heal. The majority of his injuries being on his back.  
“There’s nothing really going on in the area.” Harry admits. “Which is- strange.”   
Niall hums, looking down at Harry’s shirt. He feels a bit guilty, having lessons with Louis and helping him with hunts. But this is best for everybody. He needs to know these things, he wants to. He had no idea this world existed before the incident a few months ago. And now he’s learning the basics. He doesn’t want Harry to think he can’t handle this. That he would be a hinderance rather than a help.   
Harry tilts Niall’s head up, searching his eyes. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”   
Niall blushes softly, he’s still getting used to this side of Harry. “Just happy you’re not having to do anything right now. You’re still healing.”   
“What are you keeping from me?” Harry asks.

Niall looks shocked at that, does he know him well enough already to know that he’s not giving him the whole truth? He’s changed a bit if he’s honest. He’s not big like Harry, no where near it but he feels mentally stronger and his muscles are more defined and he feels physically stronger. Maybe that’s what he’s noticed. They haven’t really been super physical. Snogging sessions mostly but he touches Niall a lot. Holds him, maybe that’s what he means. “What makes you say that?” He breathes.   
“You’re a shit liar you know?” Harry muses, walking further into the room.   
Niall moves with him, holding onto him so he doesn’t fall backwards. “I know.”   
Harry keeps a hand on Niall’s lower back. “So what are you and Louis doing when you sneak away?”   
“Uh- bonding.” Niall stutters a bit.   
“You’ll have to be more specific love.” Harry informs. “I’m aware these are ‘bonding trips’ but what do you do?”   
“Take mini road trips, explore new places.” Niall gives, which isn’t a lie.   
“But you don’t sleep?” Harry raises an eyebrow. The pair of them are always tired when they get back.   
“Not much no,” Niall shakes his head, standing on his tip toes as he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Harry lets out a surprised noise, but kisses him back easily. Niall smiles against his lips, at least seems to be distracting him. Harry picks him up by his thighs, walking them over to the bed.   
Niall’s stomach flutters, breath hitching softly. He pushes closer to him, cupping his face instead.   
Harry licks into Niall’s mouth, gently lying him down on the bed, hovering over him.   
Niall arches into him, opening his mouth easily for Harry. He lets his own tongue dance around Harry’s, grinding his hips up. This is no longer about distraction. He didn’t think the kiss would actually work but now that they’re here, he can’t help the desire that takes over his body. His boyfriend is gorgeous, Adonis like even. And he chose NIALL to be his. Out of everyone. It still makes his heart flutter.   
Harry groans softly at the feeling of Niall grinding against him. He breaks the kiss, mouthing at Niall’s neck, hands exploring and caressing Niall’s bare torso.   
Niall whines softly, writhing under Harry’s touch. He moans a bit when Harry’s finds the most sensitive part of his neck, exposing more of it to him.   
Harry chuckles. “So responsive baby.” He coos, nipping and sucking at that spot.   
Niall pants softly, his heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. “Feels good.”   
Harry hums against his skin. “Can show you something that feels better.”   
Niall’s whole body shivers, “Oh?” He breathes, moving his hands to Harry’s hair.   
“Mhm.” Harry affirms, playing with the waistband of Niall’s joggers. “I just need to take these off.”   
Niall’s eyes widen, “Uh- I.” He clears his throat. The black lace boy short panties he’s wearing may be a huge turn off. He knows Harry’s slept with girls before, but GIRLS wear these, not boys.   
Harry pulls back at his hesitation. “‘S Alright.” He clears his throat.   
“No, it’s not you- I just.” Niall bites his lip. “I have this thing.” He says quietly.   
“Ni love, that’s normal. All lads do.” Harry says softly, playful.   
Niall laughs at that, some of the nerves leaving his body. “You can take them off- if you promise not to laugh.” He says after a mo, quiet. “If you don’t like it, just pull them back up.” He requests softly.   
Harry smiles softly. "There's no reason to be nervous love."   
“Okay,” Niall breathes, nodding at him to go ahead. Harry cups his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Niall relaxes against Harry, cupping the back of the bigger lad’s neck, keeping the kiss sweet.   
Harry guides him to lay down again, breaking the kiss again. He slowly pulls Niall's joggers down his legs, groaning at the sight. "Jesus Christ."   
“You don’t mind?” Niall whispers.   
“Mind? No.” Harry breathes, running his hands over the silky material.   
Niall shivers at the contact, biting his lip. “Thank you.” He says softly.   
"For what? You like what you like." Harry shrugs.   
“Not everybody sees it like that,” Niall sighs. “Have I told you how wonderful you are?”   
"Not lately." Harry teases, mouthing at his clothed length.   
“Oh,” Niall squirms, lacing his hands in Harry’s hair. “Wonderful.” He breathes out.   
Harry hums against him, blowing hot air over him. "Tell me, say you want this."   
“I want this, I want you.” Niall promises.   
"Not Louis." Harry checks, looking at him.   
“What?” Niall furrows his eyebrows, sitting up on his elbows to look at him properly.   
"Say it." Harry breathes. "Please."   
“I don’t want Louis, only you. Always you.” Niall promises, cupping his cheeks.   
Harry nods, giving him a soft smile. "Lay back."   
Niall does as he’s told, watching him with searching eyes. They have to talk about this. He didn’t realize Harry thought he likes Louis more.   
"Don't think so hard." Harry whispers, carefully pulling the lacey clothing off of him.   
Niall softens at his tender tone, relaxing against the bed as he watches his boyfriend. He shivers as his length is exposed, biting his lip in anticipation.   
"What a pretty dick." Harry coos, sucking on the tip.   
Niall gasps, whining at the contact. He’s not done anything so intimate in years. “Harry.” He breathes.   
Harry looks up at him through his lashes, winking at him before taking him all the way down. Niall throws his head back, flushing from his chest to the tips of his ears. “Fuck,” he moans.   
Harry hums, bobbing his head.   
Niall laces his hands in Harry’s hair again, watching him with lust filled eyes. “S-so good at this.”   
Harry chuckles, hollowing his cheeks. One hand moves down to fondle Niall's balls between his long fingers. Niall curses again, his hips writhing under Harry’s mouth. “Harry- not gonna last long.” He admits, it’s been a long time.   
Harry makes a sound of acknowledgement, hollowing his cheeks more.   
“Please,” Niall whines. “Can I cum?”   
Harry gives him a short nod, trying to get him there. Niall closes his eyes, just feeling Harry before he’s shooting down his throat with a cry of Harry’s name, arching off the bed.   
Harry sucks him through it, swallowing as much of it as he can before he pulls off with a pop. Niall pants looking up at Harry through hooded eyes. He lays there for a mo before pulling Harry up for a kiss. “Can I help you?” He asks softly.   
Harry hums. "If you want." He whispers gruffly.   
“Sit on the bed,” Niall whispers, making room for Harry.   
"You don't have to." Harry reassures softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.   
“I want to,” Niall promises. “Sit against the headboard if you can.” He smiles. He hasn’t done this in a while either but he’s sure he remembers the basics.   
Harry salutes dramatically, moving to sit against the headboard, spreading his legs to make room for Niall.   
Niall shakes his head, closing Harry’s legs. He plays with the zipper of Harry’s pants, looking into his eyes so he knows he’s okay.   
Harry gives him a questioning look, but let's Niall do what he wants. Niall slips Harry’s jeans and boxers off slowly, biting his lip when he sees how BIG Harry is. “Oh.” He shivers.   
Harry chuckles softly. "Your pace." He reminds him gently, despite how hard he is.   
“Not going to sleep with you the first time like this.” Niall says softly, kissing him slowly as he straddles Harry’s lap. He hasn’t given a lap dance since- we’ll he can’t remember when but he hopes he’s still good at it.   
Harry cups his cheek, kissing him back happily. Niall reaches back, pumping Harry’s quickly hardening length. He uses the precum as lube, spreading his cheeks a bit so he can fit Harry’s dick between them. He swivels his hips and grinds down, keeping it slow and steady at first.   
"Shit." Harry gasps in surprise.   
Niall hums, moving his hands to Harry’s front, tracing the contours of his muscles with feather light touches. His mouth makes it’s way down to Harry’s jaw, sucking softly on the soft skin there while his hips continue to grind.   
Harry bares his neck easily, moaning.   
Niall hopes he’s doing an okay job, he knows Harry’s been a lot more active with this stuff than he has. He wants to be good for him. He stops his grinding and bounces lightly up and down so Harry feels like he’s fucking Niall- to an extent.   
"Fucking hell." Harry whines, screwing his eyes shut. He hasn't had much stimulation in the past few weeks, so this is driving him crazy. And he can honestly say he's never had this before.   
Niall leans in, nibbling on Harry’s earlobe. “So big Daddy.” He whispers, tugging softly at the sensitive flesh with his teeth.   
"Oh fuck." Harry curses, eyes rolling back into his head. "So good baby."   
“Can’t wait to have you in me. Gonna be so tight.” Niall moans into his ear, swiveling his hips on Harry’s swollen length.   
"Not going to last long." Harry admits, moaning.   
“S’okay, let go.” Niall coaxes, returning to Harry’s neck and jaw.   
Harry curses, cumming with a strangled cry of Niall's name.   
Niall helps him ride it out, feeling Harry’s release on his back and bum. He bites his lip, happy that he made Harry feel good.   
"Christ." Harry pants.   
“You okay?” Niall smiles, moving out of Harry’s lap so he can clean them up.   
Harry nods, giving him a lopsided grin. He slips out of bed, padding to the bathroom.   
“Hey,” Niall calls after him. “You don’t- you know you have nothing to worry about with Lou yeah?”   
"This is a wonderful post orgasm conversation." Harry muses, turning on the shower. He walks back into Niall's room, scooping the lad up, tossing Niall over his shoulder with a wink.   
Niall squeaks but giggles at that, reaching down to smack Harry’s bum. “Not the best cuddle conversation but I still need you to know that. Nothings going on between Lou and I.”   
"Okay." Harry gives.   
“Harry,” Niall pouts. “You don’t sound so convinced.” He says softly.   
"Look, alright I get it. I know there isn't anything to worry about because Louis loves Zayn so fucking much. But you two get on so well. And you both go  
out of your ways for 'bonding time' and it's not the same with us." Harry sighs. "It's ridiculous to feel this way, because he's happy and in love and one of my best mates. And he'd never do that but- it's fucking stupid."   
“It’s not. I just- I’ve asked him for a favor and he’s helping.” Niall says, cupping Harry’s face so he knows he’s looking at him properly. He wants to tell him, he wants to tell him so bad what’s going on but he knows Harry would be so pissed if he knew. He wants to erase any doubt from Harry’s mind that Niall isn’t totally head over heels for him.   
Harry sighs, but nods. “Okay.” He says softly. “You can spend time with me though you know?”   
“I really like spending time with you,” Niall agrees. “If I tell you what we do, will you promise not to go all rage monster on me? I want to spend more time with you- it’s why I spend a lot of time with Louis.”   
“Why would I go ‘rage monster’ on you?” Harry asks warily.   
Niall bites his lip, holding up his pinky.   
“I won’t make that promise.” Harry shakes his head. “Not if you think there’s a reason I will be.”   
Niall sighs, deliberating for a mo. He needs to know. He’ll be even more pissed if he goes to hunt and Niall just randomly shows up. “I’ve been taking lessons from Louis while you’ve been healing.” He says softly, hoping Harry doesn’t drop him in his shock.   
Harry puts him down so he can look Niall in the eye. "What kind of lessons?" He asks, deathly calm.   
Niall looks down, playing with his fingers. “I want to help. To go with you.” He whispers.   
Harry sets his jaw. "If I wanted your help I would have offered to teach you myself." He grits out, livid.   
Niall winces a bit at that, “If we’re going to be together, don’t you think it’s smart to know SOME things. You can’t be here all the time. I just don’t want you to worry about me or see me as a burden.”   
"Then why not talk to me in the first fucking place?" Harry challenges, eyes ablaze. "Why sneak around behind my fucking back?"   
“Because the last time I mentioned it, you walked out on me.” Niall says quietly.   
"Yeah well domestic violence isn't my thing." Harry grits, his hands shaking with how angry he is.   
“I’m sorry,” Niall says sincerely, wrapping his arms around Harry waist carefully.   
"No you're not." Harry chuckles humorlessly, stepping out of Niall's hold. "I can't be here right now."   
Niall tries not to be too hurt at that, shaking his head. Is this how it’s always going to be? Is he going to leave every time he does something that Harry doesn’t like? He is sorry, but Harry’s too pissed right now to see it. “Where are you going to go?” He whispers.   
"I don't know." Harry growls, frustrated. "But I want to DESTROY something.”   
Niall almost tells him he can destroy him but he doesn’t think Harry’s up for that right now. “Can you tell me why it bothers you so much?” He asks softly.   
Harry leans against the counter, trying to calm down, his knuckles white from how hard he’s gripping the marble countertop.   
Niall waits patiently, grabbing a washcloth and wets it under the spray of the water then turns it off. He cleans Harry off first, gently then cleans himself off. He turns the tap on and plugs the bath, pouring some bubble bath in it and holds out his hand for Harry.   
“It wasn’t his call to make.” Harry informs, taking calming breaths.   
“Please,” Niall says, reaching for his hand again.   
Harry shakes his head. “There’s only so much I can change about myself and my temper isn’t one of those things.” He informs, and he’s trying, but fuck if he isn’t so fucking angry.   
“I’m not asking you to change that,” Niall assures. “I just want you to give me a chance to help you.”   
“I’m here aren’t I?” Harry retorts.   
Niall nods, unplugging the tub. He doesn’t know how to make this better. “If it’s any consolation, he didn’t want to. It took me ages to convince him. He said the same thing. But I made the point if he and Zayn and it was hard for him to say no.”   
“Zayn didn’t have a choice!” Harry shouts.   
Niall flinches at his anger, he knows it’s his own fault but it still doesn’t make it any better.   
“Knowing makes you a fucking target Niall.” Harry hisses, chest rising and falling rapidly due to his anger.   
“Is that what upsets you?” Niall asks softly.   
“It’s one of the MANY things.” Harry mutters angrily.   
“Do you want me to stop?” Niall asks.   
“Is that not clear?” Harry asks incredulously.   
“Then I will,” Niall agrees softly, ignoring his question.   
Harry laughs humorlessly, rubbing his hands over his face. “Like it’s suddenly that easy.”   
“It was only a few hauntings.” Niall says quietly, biting his lip.   
Harry runs a hand through his hair. “I’m going to kill him.”   
“Harry, no.” Niall says seriously. “This was my choice.” He defends. “And Zayn wouldn’t let you.”   
“He can damn well try and stop me.” Harry retorts angrily. “You put a gun to his head? He had no other choice?” He challenges.   
“He made the choice that he knew anyone else in my position would have made.” Niall says. “They are your best mates. Don’t fight with them over me.”   
“He knows damn well what I think of this.” Harry growls, pacing the bathroom floor. “Damn it Niall.”   
Niall feels over exposed now feeling naked and a bit like a 2 year old being scolded.   
“You KNEW I was against this, why would you do it anyways?” Harry questions. “Does my opinion matter that LITTLE to you?”   
“No!” Niall shakes his head quickly. “I just wanted to help and I got scared when you got hurt. You weren’t even mine then- you left without saying goodbye then you were nearly dead- I just- I needed to feel like I could do something for you. Be there for you like you were for me- even if you didn’t want me then.” He rambles.   
“Do you know how often Zayn and Louis fight about Louis going on hunts?” Harry questions.   
“But they work,” Niall whispers.   
“They’re getting married and talk about kids. Though I don’t know how serious that is.”   
“And every night when Louis isn’t there, Zayn doesn’t sleep until his body shuts down.” Harry informs. “You think they’ll want to raise kids in this shit? Louis has experience and he’s a brilliant hunter but it doesn’t change a damn thing. He can handle himself but that fear is there. Because even brilliant hunters die. You could have just as easily have gotten yourself and him KILLED Niall. If Zayn knew he would want to kill you. He doesn’t even like when Louis is involved when I’ve got his back and Zayn does, how would he feel knowing Louis practically went out alone with someone with limited experience? This isn’t some game. This is our lives and I would NEVER want you to be apart of that.”   
Niall takes that last part as a blow, nodding dazedly. He didn’t think about Louis getting hurt or how angry Zayn would be. He just wanted to know how to help.   
“I have people I trust to have my back in those situations Niall, I don’t need you to do that. I don’t need to be worried every second of every day that you’re going to do something stupid and get yourself killed. Don’t you get it? The only thing that ever comes out of this is death and pain and why the fuck would I want that for you?” Harry rants. “You should have fucking talked to me about it.”   
“I can’t change what I did, I’m sincerely sorry for that, despite you think. I’ll stay out of it.” Niall murmurs.   
“You may not have that choice anymore.” Harry shakes his head, walking out of the bathroom.   
Niall feels like crying again, bracing himself against the wall. Harry doesn’t want him apart of his work, doesn’t want him around then but doesn’t he see that that is his life? Basically he doesn’t want him part of his life, and that hurts more than anything. He doesn’t know where this leaves them but he sits on the floor, pulling his legs to his chest and rests his forehead against his knees.   
Harry angrily puts on his clothes, walking out of the room. How could Niall be so fucking stupid? After everything, he’d still want to put himself in danger like that for what? He grabs his shoes, slipping them on and whistles for Anne who bounds over to him a bit tiredly. He puts her leash on then leaves, slamming the front door behind him.   
————   
To say Nick is nervous is saying the least. He and Greg have been on a handful of dates now and even though he’s been practicing, he’s not sure he has total control. It’s supposed to be pretty cloudy tonight so he’s hoping this is fine. He’ll be sleeping in the same tent as Greg, camping for the weekend. Harry usually gives good advice but he’s been a bit out of sorts for the past few days. He can handle this though. He has to, if he wants a relationship with Greg. It’s not quite nightfall yet but it’s getting to be that way, and their spot by the lake is gorgeous. But not quite as so as Greg in his jumper and beanie- all wrapped up in a blanket. He’s not quite so cold, but he blames the wolf in him for that. Still, for pretenses he’s dressed similarly to his companion. Despite all their innuendos and insinuations, they haven’t slept together. He’s hoping that he’s not tested tonight on his self control.  
“You’re staring.” Greg chuckles softly, nudging him with his foot.   
Nick smiles back at him widely, “Just look so gorgeous, I can’t help myself.” He winks.   
Greg smiles bashfully. “Are you always this damn smooth?”   
“No, actually. Do you not remember me stumbling everywhere when we first met?” Nick laughs softly, lacing their fingers together.   
“Just remember tackling you.” Greg laughs. “And your weird no shoes thing.”   
“I like to feel the earth.” Nick smiles.   
“Flower child.” Greg muses.   
“Something like that.” Nick says, glancing up at the sky.   
Greg follows his gaze. “It’s a pity it so cloudy, I love to see the stars.” He breathes.   
That’s a luxury that Nick won’t have again, not really as a human at least. But he smiles over at Greg. “Me too.” He says sincerely.   
“Might clear up though.” Greg says happily, smiling goofily at him. “See the moon wants to peek through.”   
Nick’s eyes snap up, he can see a little sliver of it popping out. “It’s nice.” He says a bit shakily, can almost feel a growl building up deep in his chest. He closes his eyes and swallows. “Know what else is fun though?” He asks.   
“If this is a sex joke...” Greg gives him an amused look, turning slightly concerned at the look on Nick’s face.   
“I’m offended,” Nick huffs playfully, a bit off.   
“What were you going to say?” Greg asks softly, squeezing his hand.   
“That animals come out at night, you know? Maybe we should stay in the tent until morning.” Nick breathes, can feel the ache in his bones already. And shit- he didn’t want this. He can feel it though.   
“The tent?” Greg asks, amused. “If you wanted to get in my pants all you have to do is say so.” He teases.   
“Want much more from you than just getting into your pants but maybe that’s a good idea.” Nick pants, biting his lip as he looks up. Fuck, it’s nearly fully out and now he’s stuck. He can feel himself getting stuck, looking up at the moon. He can’t look away and it’s too late now.   
“Way to make that sound like a chore.” Greg muses, concern clear on his face. He stands, squatting down in front of Nick. “Are you alright love?”   
Nick looks back at Greg for a moment, recognition in his eyes long enough to get out an ‘I’m sorry’ before he’s bent over on the ground in pain, morphing into a huge dark brown wolf with big half crazed hazel eyes, whining at the pain of a fresh transition.   
“Nick.” Greg asks softly, resting a hand on his back. Nick swats at him, pushing him away and hisses, a few new cuts across his arm-they almost look like claw marks but that’s- what? He looks at Nick, meeting eyes that aren’t the eyes he knows, his heart is pounding and it doesn’t really seem to be connecting. What the fuck is happening? He watches with wide eyes, shellshocked and stuck in place.   
Nick growls low in warning, teeth on display to let him know he’s serious. He stalks closer, sniffing at the human, taking in his scent as he stand over his kneeled position. Greg doesn’t move, watching what used to be Nick over him. His heart is racing he knows, feels like it’s going to shoot from his chest, and his mind is reeling, trying to figure out and explain what the hell is happening.   
Nick sniffs at him, stopping in his tracks, something telling him that this isn’t food. He knows this scent, it’s his favorite one. He whines in desperation, wanting Greg to understand but he isn’t in control of this. He takes what little power he has and backs away, ears flat and takes off into the forest.   
Greg blinks rapidly, watching after the wolf. “What the fuck?”  
He whispers to himself, trying to calm his racing heart. With shaking hands he pulls himself up, grabbing Nick’s blanket and launches himself into the tent. He pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping the blanket around himself and stares at the opening. He’s certain he’s not sleeping tonight.  
Nick comes back later after he’s fed the wolf, making sure to only eat deer and rabbit. He’s been working on that part of his self control. When he’s sure he’s full and he’s in full control, he plops himself down outside of the tent, sniffing curiously to make sure Greg is still there and whines, whines like an injured pup. He can’t make him understand but he wants to.   
Greg winces at the sound, staring at the very large shadow. He can feel the fear seizing him, his new wound just proof of what it can do without even trying. But this is Nick right? The sweet, goofy idiot that he’s been seeing. The lad he likes a lot- and really. If it wanted to kill him, it could. The tent isn’t protecting him, not really, even though he’d love to convince himself otherwise. “Nick?” He whispers.   
Nick whines again, scooting closer carefully, crawling on his belly towards the lad. His ears go flatter as he notices the marks he left on him, howling in agony at the moon. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid.   
Greg winces at the sound. “Are you hurt?” He asks worriedly.   
Nick looks back at him, whining again. He lays his big head down on the ground and licks Greg’s wound in apology.   
“You didn’t mean to.” Greg reasons softly. He feels like he’s being punked, like he’s in a film or out of his body watching all of this happen. It just, doesn’t feel real.   
Nick nudges him softly with his nose, nuzzling against him, his ears twitch when he hears something in the woods- head peeking up with a low growl. His howl must have attracted another wolf. He turns back to Greg, gently nudging him back into the tent as he stands in front of it protectively. He has a little control, not much but his wolf knows that this human is his and he’s not to be harmed.   
Greg scoots back into the tent obediently, watching with worried eyes as another huge wolf steps out of the woods into their little clearing. The light of the fire reflecting off its almost black eyes.   
Nick growls again, more forcefully this time, ducking low into attack mode. He’s ready, doesn’t really want to have to fight but Greg is a good enough reason to.   
The other wolf makes a huffing noise at him, unbothered.   
Nick narrows his eyes but curls up in front of the tent, poised but ready. He growls again, trying to make him go away.   
The other wolf just yawns, stretching out in front of the fire contently. It’s obvious that this one has been a wolf a long time with how much control he has. He doesn’t really care much for the other wolf and the human he’s hiding. There’s a reason he’s never attracted hunters.   
Nick frowns a bit but scoots closer to the front of the tent. He pokes his head inside, resting it next to Greg, licking him softly.   
Greg chuckles softly, relaxing a bit. “Just a big pup aren’t you?”   
Nick lets out a long sigh, nuzzling closer to him. He can’t believe how comfortable Greg seems around him, especially with the cuts on his arm. Fuck! Cuts? He could fucking paralyze him. He’s suddenly anxious again, whining as he scoots out of the tent and paces. How fucking stupid could he be? He should have never agreed to go out with him, no matter how much that hurts. He could have killed him.   
“Nick?” Greg asks quietly, crawling out of the tent.   
Nick looks over at him, licking at Greg’s wounds again. He lays down on his belly and whines at him, trying to nudge him with his nose to climb on his back.   
“I don’t understand wolf.” Greg informs teasingly, standing up. “Woah.” He chuckles to himself, his legs feeling a bit like jello now.   
Nick whines, scooting closer and nudges him again. Greg pets him soothingly, falling to his knees with a surprised grunt. “I really don’t know what you want love.”   
Nick howls softly, nuzzling against him. Fuck the moon. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t just leave him here.   
The other wolf lets out a huff as he stands. He walks over to them, picking Greg up by his shirt, laying him on Nick’s back. “Oh you have a mate, that’s nice.” Greg notes, trying not to panic at the fact that he can’t really feel his lower half.   
Nick nuzzles against the wolf for a mo, overjoyed with gratitude then takes off towards the house.   
“You’re fast.” Greg breathes, loosely holding Nick’s fur.   
Nick almost chuckles at that, he can be happy that the wolf helped him get a date.   
Greg closes his eyes, suddenly very tired. “‘M I dreaming?” He slurs.   
Nick softens, slowing down when they’re nearly there, trying to be more sneaky. He whines low, pawing at the door when he gets to the house- praying Liam is staying with Ashton tonight.  
Harry opens the door, knife drawn. “Nick?” He whispers. “What the fuck get inside.” He hisses, urging him in.   
Nick whines again, lowering himself to his belly so Harry can see Greg on his back.   
Harry sighs. “In.” He says firmly. “Before someone sees you.”   
Nick dips low so he can get in the door, reaching back to try to nuzzle against the man he’s so crazy about. How did everything go so wrong?   
Harry peeks outside, scanning the area before shutting the door tightly behind them. He puts the knife down, jogging over to Nick. “Alright lay, need to see him.”   
Nick lays down on the floor whining when Greg isn’t talking anymore. He killed him. He fucking killed him.   
“Nick he’s fine.” Harry soothes, checking the lad’s pulse.   
Nick sighs in relief, looking up when Liam walks in. “Wha’s going on?” He yawns.   
“He’s been scratched.” Harry informs, picking the lad up. “Will you make that paste for him? I’m going to put him in bed.”   
“S’alright Nicky, we’ll fix him.” Liam soothes, nodding at Harry.   
“He’ll be just fine.” Harry affirms. “But you on the other hand-“ he adds with a scolding look.   
Nick looks down, ears back again, looking like a proper scolded child.   
“Feel like a bloody dad.” Harry grumbles, carrying Greg to Nick’s room, tucking him into bed.   
Nick follows him up the stairs, curling up on the floor as Liam comes back in with his salve for Greg. “Nothing like being a temporary paraplegic to ruin a romantic weekend.” He says, applying the ointment after he cleans the lad’s scratches.   
Harry laughs. “Least we got to him early enough. This’ll stop the hallucinations?”   
“Definitely, Glad you weren’t trying to get into his pants when this happened.” Liam chuckles, making Nick huff.   
“As far as we know.” Harry muses. “So, we went from no sleep overs to ‘yes let’s take a weekend camping trip on a full moon’?” He turns to Nick, raising an eyebrow.

Nick has the decency to look ashamed. If Greg comes out of this Okay, he’s going to have to let him go and that thought is enough to make him whine.   
Harry sighs, squatting down so they’re eye level. “You did good Yeah?” He gives, scratching behind Nick’s ear.   
Nick buries his face into the floor, leaning into Harry’s touch. “Really love, it could have been much worse.” Liam soothes.   
Harry nods. “You didn’t do it on purpose right?” Nick makes an offended sound, huffing at him in protest.   
“I’m proving a point you big baby.” Harry chuckles. “Look, you didn’t hurt him on purpose, you didn’t eat him for one, and you brought him here. You’ve found your control.” He smiles. “Before you didn’t have much.”   
Nick stands up, nuzzling against the sleeping lad. Greg is his control, was his control. Once he wakes up he’s going to flip his shit and he doesn’t blame him.   
“I’m proud of you.” Harry says sincerely, petting him gently. “Get some sleep.”   
Nick licks him softly, curling up on the floor next to the bed.   
“Goodnight love.” Harry says softly, taking Liam’s arm and guides him out of the room. Nick sighs, doubts he’ll get any sleep tonight.  
———  
Greg groans quietly the next morning, holding his head as he wakes up.   
Nick’s back to his normal self, already changed into a pair of joggers so he’s not completely naked. He keeps his distance but bites his lip as he waits for Greg to freak the fuck out.   
“Where the hell-?” Greg whispers, looking around, furrowing his brows.   
“You’re at my mates house, the one I’m staying at.” Nick whispers so he doesn’t startle him, voice gruff.   
“Why?” Greg asks curiously.   
“Do you not remember last night?” Nick asks a bit bitterly.Greg furrows his brows thoughtfully, a glance at his arm telling him that no, it wasn’t a dream.   
“Poison, temporary paralysis.” Nick says quietly. “I brought you back here so they could help. I couldn’t do shit.”   
“Am I being punked?” Greg asks.   
Nick purses his lips, shaking his head. “No.”   
Greg nods to himself. He’s not really sure he gets it. He does, but his mind hasn’t really clicked that it’s real. It all feels like a dream.   
“I’m so sorry,” Nick says, putting his head in his hands, running them down his face tiredly. “I should have never-“ he cuts himself off. “It won’t happen again.”   
“I’m not mad.” Greg says sincerely. “Or upset. It was an accident.”   
Nick snaps his head up, looking at him incredulously. “An acci- no, this is not just an accident. I was being reckless. Stupid, so fucking stupid.” He hisses. “I could have KILLED you Greg. So easily.” He shakes his head, pacing as he stands up. “You make me so fucking happy- I didn’t think anything could go wrong. I wasn’t thinking.”   
“But you didn’t.” Greg shrugs. “You could have, you could have left, you could have let that other wolf kill me. But you didn’t Nick.”   
“I was being selfish, I’m sorry.” Nick says.   
“Apology not accepted.” Greg informs, giving him a look.   
“It shouldn’t be,” Nick agrees. “But like I said, it won’t happen again.” He whispers.   
“I know.” Greg nods. “Because now I know. And now I can learn and we won’t be in that situation again.”   
“Greg,” Nick shakes his head. “Do you not get how DANGEROUS this is?”   
He asks. “I can’t put you in that situation ever. You deserve a normal life with a normal guy.”   
“Of fucking course I do Nick.” Greg laughs incredulously. “And maybe I do, but that isn’t your call to make. Who’s to say the next guy I date isn’t like you or whatever else exists. I could date a vampire next and not know. I’d think he’s normal just like I thought you were- or I could date a serial killer!”   
Nick shivers at the thought of any of those happening. “You have a family you’re close to and a regular job and a lot more going on than to be put in such danger. I care too much about you to be selfish like that. This was best case scenario, Greg.” He laughs humorlessly, pulling at his already wild hair.   
“Why can’t I have all those things and still date you?” Greg asks, raising an eyebrow. “If you’re going to dump me because you don’t like me or because we’re incompatible or I have a habit that just puts you off that much then do it.”   
“I’m the fucking werewolf and you think there’s something wrong with YOU?” Nick asks him, his face dubious. “I have loved everything about you so far. This has nothing to do with you and EVERYTHING to do with me and keeping you safe.” He says defeatedly, sinking onto the edge of the bed.   
“I have no self control when I’m that way. The only thing that stopped me was the smell of you.”   
“Then it sucks.” Greg muses. “You’re stuck with me.” He grins. “Seeing as I’m apparently the only safe one around you. And being a hermit is a lonely way to live.”   
“Greg, please understand how dangerous this is.” Nick pleads.   
“I can’t- if anything ever happened to you-“ he swallows.   
“Nick, I understand!” Greg insists, taking his hand. “I get it okay- to an extent. But now I know right? Now I know and now I can learn how to act in situations like that. You have mates that know obviously and they’re safe. You didn’t hurt me, and I trust you won’t hurt me in the future. But why stress yourself out about it? Why worry so much? I’m not- and I saw you literally transform into a fucking huge wolf last night.”   
Nick closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down. His blood pressure is way too high right now. “Greg.” He sighs.   
“Nick.” Greg says softly. “Let me be the one to decide if you’re worth it.”   
Nick looks over at him, biting his lip. He searches the lad’s eyes for a mo before he nods. He can’t deny this man anything. He wishes he were stronger.   
“Besides, now I can honestly say I’ve been in a fight with a wolf and won.” Greg teases softly.   
“You’re such a weirdo,” Nick groans, falling back onto the pillows next to Greg.   
Greg laughs delightedly. “But you liiiiiike it.” He sing songs.   
“I do,” Nick says softly, cuddling the lad closer to him.   
Greg smiles, easily tangling their legs together. “Have you always been?”   
“No,” Nick shakes his head. “That accident last year. I lost control of my car when it was raining one night and hit a tree. I should have been dead on impact but I woke up and I was this. S’why I’m not close to my family anymore.”   
“Why not?” Greg furrows his eyebrows.   
“It’s just a thing. It’s- it’s too dangerous. I can’t.” Nick sighs.   
“Why?” Greg asks again.   
“I’m going to lose control one day and it’s really going to hurt someone. I’m afraid for you especially- especially if we’re intimate.” Nick says.   
Greg purses his lips thoughtfully, moving to straddle Nick’s waist. “Maybe we don’t need protecting Nick, maybe we just need you.”   
Nick holds onto Greg’s hips, looking up at him in awe. He’s just- everything. “If I’m not careful with you, I could end up turning you too.” He whispers.   
He’s trying really hard not to think about Greg’s bum right where he almost wants him.   
“I trust you.” Greg says simply, rolling his hips. “Maybe one day I’ll want you to.”   
Nick groans, breath catching. “Gregory.” He says lowly, an almost possessive growl leaving his mouth.   
“Nicholas.” Greg whispers back.   
“I just hurt you.” Nick breathes, trying not to let the fact that he has a gorgeous man with a perfect bum and nice legs that he just so happens to care deeply about sitting in his lap dictate his actions. He wants to ravish him.   
“I want you to wreck me.” Greg informs, grinding down on him. “Besides, you can say it’s for science, see if you’ll wolf out on me.”   
“That’s not a brilliant idea love. You know dogs have this thing- fuck. It could really hurt.” Nick squirms.   
“Well sleeping with a dog is illegal for one.” Greg points out. “And two if you turn into a wolf then it won’t really happen because wolf you is packing and I don’t really feel like being ripped apart.”   
Nick laughs breathlessly, “Human Nick is packing too.” He says, moving to knead Greg’s cheeks.   
“Prove it.” Greg smirks.   
Nick growls, flipping them over. “Sure about this?” He asks softly, cupping his cheeks.   
“I’ve been sure for a while, nothing has changed.” Greg nods softly, sincere.   
Nick nods, running his hands down Greg’s body. “You’re so gorgeous.” He breathes.   
Harry knocks on the door then. “Sorry to interrupt, but before you go at it like dogs, brekkie is ready.” He smirks cheekily.   
Nick groans, wrapping his arms around Greg and lifts him up easily. “Wanna go meet my pack?” He teases. “This isn’t over.”   
“I’d love to.” Greg laughs softly. “What? I don’t even get a comment about my dog joke today?” Harry pouts at Nick.  
“You bought me a fucking leash.” Nick huffs. “This tosser is Harry. His boyfriend is the owner of the house.”   
Greg laughs brightly. “Good to know that dog jokes are acceptable.” He muses. “Nice to meet you.”   
Harry grins. “Likewise. Didn’t really think you were real.” He teases.   
“Dunno why I love you,” Nick grumbles. “Absolutely not acceptable.” He nips at his neck, standing up.   
Greg chuckles, scrunching up his neck. “I’m awesome.” Harry reminds him cheekily. “Come on, foods getting cold.”   
Nick sets Greg on his feet, kissing him sweetly. “You’re sure about this. If anyone knows how dangerous we can be, it’s Harry.”   
“Yet he’s still around.” Greg points out, smiling at him.   
“He’s a Hunter.” Nick informs. “Of more than just my kind. I don’t kill people, try not to kill people. I haven’t yet.” He says hopefully.   
“Only reason I’m allowed to live.”   
Greg winces at the way he says that. “Allowed?”   
Nick nods, “Long story that I’ll tell you at some point.” He assures. “I don’t think they’d kill me now, knowing me. They’d stop me before I got out of hand- I think.” He assures, leading him to the kitchen.   
Greg nods, frowning.   
“They’re not the only hunters out there though,” Nick says. “Another hazard.” He sighs. “Anyway, enough of that. This is Liam and Ashton, Zayn and Louis, you’ve met Harry, and Niall is.... somewhere-“ he stops, sniffing. “Not here.”   
“Hi everyone.” Greg waves, shyer now.   
“Hiya lad, nice to see you awake and walking around.” Liam smiles. Zayn smiles at him, waving, just glad that Nick seems so enamored by his lad.   
“Oh, and this is Anne.” He gestures to the puppy.   
“I Yeah- thanks.” Greg scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh.” He melts at the puppy, bending down to greet her. “Hello love.”   
Anne sniffs at him curiously, wagging her tail after. She licks his fingers a few times before she runs back over to Harry.   
“She’s a daddy’s girl.” Harry grins, bending down to pet her.   
Nick chuckles, pulling out a chair for himself and sits, pulling Greg into his lap.   
Niall comes in a moment later, dropping off some groceries on the inside of the door before jogging back out to his car. “There’s Ni.” Nick says.   
“Hi.” Greg smiles at him.   
“Hi,” Niall smiles warmly, “I’ll come back for an introduction, promise.” He says, going to get more bags out of his backseat.   
Greg chuckles but nods. “He’s cute.”   
“He is, wonder if he stood next to you if he would reach your belly button.” Nick teases, surprised Harry didn’t say anything about Greg’s comment.   
Greg laughs. “Maybe, but just barely.” He jokes.   
“I’m not THAT short,” Niall calls, bringing in the rest of the groceries with a huff. Feeding so many people is a lot, but he loves it. Looks like they’ve added another. “Need help Ni?” Liam asks. “I’d love some.” Niall agrees gratefully.   
“I’ll help too.” Louis offers, sliding out of Zayn’s lap.   
“No,” Zayn pouts, pulling him back.   
“They’re engaged and sickeningly cute.” Nick rolls his eyes fondly.   
“Zayn.” Louis giggles fondly, pecking his lips. “I see that.” Greg chuckles, fond. “I like your pack.”   
“Me too,” Nick says fondly. “They’re all humans though. “Most of them are hunters except Ashton and Niall.”   
“That doesn’t bother you?” Greg asks softly.   
“No, again, long story but I’ll tell you later.” Nick promises.   
Greg nods, smiling softly at him. He takes a bite of his food, humming happily. “This is good.”   
“Who made Brekkie this morning?” Nick asks Harry, giving him an odd look for the expression he’s wearing, watching Niall.  
“I did.” Harry shrugs.   
“It’s good.” Nick compliments.   
“Cheers.” Harry gives him a small smile.   
Nick furrows his eyebrows further when Niall takes a seat next to Ashton instead, though to be fair there’s no seat open next to Harry. That’s usually not a problem.  
Harry slides out of his seat, putting his plate in the sink. “Right well I’m off, nice meeting you Greg. Glad you’re alright.”   
Nick watches Niall watch Harry, biting his lip with a silent plea. A plea that goes unnoticed by the taller boyfriend.   
“You too.” Greg smiles. “Thank you, for your help.”   
“Anytime.” Harry gives him a polite smile.   
Niall watches him leave with a quiet sigh, playing with his food, scooping up Anne when she starts to whine when Harry leaves.   
“S’alright Love. He’ll be back for you.” He coos. “Loves his baby girl.”   
“Still upset then?” Ashton asks quietly, bumping shoulders with his best mate.   
“He is,” Niall gives quietly, feeding Anne a piece of his bacon.   
“Go give him a kiss.” Ashton suggests.   
“Gave him a fucking lap dance.” Niall mutters, making Nick sputter, hearing from the other end of the table.   
Ashton snorts. “Before the fight.” He points out.   
“A kiss isn’t going to help. He’ll just push me away.” Niall shakes his head.   
“Doing nothing isn’t any better.” Ashton says softly.   
“I’ve gotta go open up shop, I’ll take her with me.” Niall says, scooping up Anne as he stands up.   
Ashton sighs. “Have a good day.” He gives, sincere.   
Niall nods, kissing his cheek and Louis’ cheek, stopping at Greg. “Sorry, I’m Niall.” He smiles softly. “Feel free to stay as long as you like.” He says sincerely, happy Nick has found someone.   
“Thank you.” Greg smiles warmly. “I’m Greg, and I should probably get back to the campsite.” He muses thoughtfully.   
“Oh, right.” Nick nods, “C’mon.” He says, scooping him up again. Niall giggles softly, waving to them before he’s gone.   
A loud knock on the front door echoes through the house. “Expecting someone?” Louis asks Ashton curiously.   
“No,” Ashton shakes his head, padding over to the door. “Yes?”   
An older man, with dark hair smiles charmingly at him. “Are you the owner of this house?”  
“No,” Ashton shakes his head. “He’s not here at the mo.” He says skeptically.   
The man hums, looking past Ashton into the house. “You live here?”   
“I do,” Ashton nods.   
“Is there something I can help you with?”   
“Yes actually. I want the wolf.” He informs calmly.   
“What wolf?” Ashton asks calmly.   
Nick’s ears perk up at the conversation, putting a hand over Greg’s mouth as he listens. “Shit.”   
“The werewolf that came into this home last night.” The man says without skipping a beat. Greg frowns, giving him a concerned look.   
Nick shakes his head, kissing him hard. “I have to go. They’ll keep you safe. Stay here.” He whispers urgently. Ashton laughs lightly, “Sir, Have you been drinking?”   
“Fine.” The man gives. “Either you give him, or well take one of your mates in place of him.” He informs. “Because we watched you all. We know.”  
“Nick.” Greg whispers wide eyed.   
Nick cups Greg’s cheeks, “it’s going to be okay, I need you to stay. I’ll be back.” He says softly. He can’t let one of them get hurt. Ashton doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. “Have a nice day.” He acts annoyed with the man. He slams the door in the man’s face, turning to find Liam. “Li!” He whisper shouts.  
“I heard.” Liam soothes. “Nick, get upstairs.”   
“Are you crazy? I can’t let him hurt one of you.” Nick shakes his head. “Mate, please.” Zayn snorts, pulling a gun from seemingly nowhere.   
“We’re hunters.” Louis raises an eyebrow. “Duh.”   
Nick sighs, not sure what to do. He looks around at all their faces, encouraging him to go upstairs, then at Greg’s and nods. “Come on love,” He says softly, guiding him back to his bedroom.   
“Should we call Harry and have him go to Niall’s shop?” Louis asks.   
“Probably best,” Zayn nods. “If they’ve been watching like they say they have then they’ll know where Ni is.”   
"And Haz." Louis notes. "Will you call him?"   
“Yeah,” Zayn agrees, pulling out his phone and dials Harry’s number.   
"Lo?" Harry answers.  
“We have a problem. Might need to pop in on Niall.” Zayn says, explaining what just happened at the house.   
"Damn it." Harry sighs. "Yeah I'll pop over."   
“We’ve got it here, you just be careful yeah?” Zayn says seriously.   
"Course." Harry nods. "Do you know what he was? Hunter? Demon? Wolf?"   
Harry nods. "Alright, I'll just be prepared for anything then."   
“Just be careful,” Zayn pleads. “Can send Mikey over if you want for back up.”   
“Zay, I’m good.” Harry soothes. “I’ll be careful. Mikey is on the coast dealing with something, so that’s not really an option anyways. Just watch out for Nick.”   
“Alright, we’ve got him.” Zayn says fondly.   
“And watch out for the boyfriend. Anything happens to him and we’ll have a pissed off wolf to deal with too.” Harry points out, driving towards Niall’s shop.   
“Don’t need that,” Zayn winces at the thought.   
“No we don’t.” Harry affirms. “Especially if he hurts someone.”   
“We won’t let that happen,” Zayn says softly, rummaging through his bag for another sedative- just in case they need it.   
“I’m here at the flower shop.” Harry informs. “I’ll call you if I see anything strange.”   
“Alright, I’ll see you lad.” Zayn nods.   
“Yeah, bye love.” Harry says softly. He hangs up, sliding out of the car. His gun is tucked in his waistband, but he opens the back and grabs a silver blade as well just in case it’s something like an alpha being territorial, then heads into the shoppe.   
Niall’s sat on the floor, giggling softly as Anne tries to grab at the toy in his hand, barking cutely at him with her bum in the air- tail wagging excitedly. “Maybe I’ll shut the flower shop down hm? Run a doggy day care.” He coos at her.   
“Kind of already feels like we do.” Harry muses playfully.   
Niall squeaks as he startles a bit, looking up at Harry with a sheepish smile. “I like how full my house is.” He admits quietly, letting the pup run to her daddy- whining excitedly.   
“You’re kind of like the island of misfit toys aren’t you?” Harry squats down, greeting the excited puppy lovingly. “Hi cutie.”   
Niall nods, he feels so full of love. Everyone in that house and a few outside are so important to him. Harry most of all. But he’s not ready to hear that just yet.   
“Haven’t had any weirdos come in?” Harry checks.   
“Other than you?” Niall teases.   
Harry snorts. “Other than me.” He affirms, amused.   
“No,” Niall smiles a bit at him. “What’s going on?”   
“Someone knows about Nick.” Harry explains. “Something about give them him or they’ll take one of us.”   
Niall nods in understanding now, he wouldn’t talk to him earlier but he can be a babysitter. “You should be protecting him and Greg.” He says, standing up.   
“They’re safe.” Harry dismisses. “They’re in a house full of hunters.”   
Niall sighs a bit, looking over at Harry. He looks better and he knows he is, thanks to Liam. But it still worries him thinking about Harry fighting. They may be fighting but he cares a lot about Harry. Wants to spend all this time with him but he doesn’t know how to make that happen. Especially right now when Harry can’t even look at him. He grabs his plant mister, heading over to his smaller plants and succulents to spray them.   
Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Come here." He says softly.   
Niall looks over at him, setting his mister down and makes his way to Harry. He plays with his fingers a bit nervously, looking down at his hands instead of Harry. He fucked up. He knows he fucked up bad. But he can’t change it now and he doesn’t want to lose Harry. He’s so happy with him. He hopes he makes Harry just as happy. He knows this is all new to him but he doesn’t want to screw this up.   
Harry tilts Niall's head up gently, leaning down to kiss him. Niall lets out a surprised hum, but wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him back sweetly. He’s missed this. He stands on his toes so Harry’s doesn’t have to lean down so much, running his his fingers through Harry’s curls.   
Harry wraps an arm around Niall's waist, sighing softly into the kiss. Niall presses closer to his boyfriend, so happy that he doesn’t seem upset anymore.   
Harry breaks the kiss after a moment, resting his forehead against Niall's.   
“I’m sorry,” Niall apologizes again, trying to catch his breath.   
"I know." Harry breathes, licking over his bottom lip. "I'm trying Ni, but every time I look at you I get so angry again."   
“Think you’ll ever forgive me?” Niall whispers.   
"Probably." Harry's lips quirk up a bit. "I refuse to be the reason you're sucked into this." He says seriously, shaking his head.   
“I’ve been thinking about what you said about more time together.” Niall says, playing with the buttons on Harry’s shirt.   
"Okay." Harry encourages softly.   
“You could move into my bedroom with me. See as how I like to cuddle and my cuddle partner is in another room down stairs. Seems like a room saver, a smarter choice.” Niall says.   
Harry mulls it over dramatically, straight-faced.   
“Might be a few more things to happen other than just the cuddling thing. I usually just like to sleep in my underwear, you’ve seen those.” Niall hums. “I hope that won’t deter you.” He says innocently.   
"I was already going to agree." Harry grins wolfishly.   
Niall giggles softly, kissing his chest. “Good. Missed you.” He says quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry.   
Harry kisses his forehead. "No more of this sneaking around shit."   
“No more,” Niall promises, leaning into his touch, happy that Harry is at least talking to him now and we’ll be sleeping with him in his bed.   
Harry kisses his forehead, holding him close. "'M still mad." He mumbles, half joking.   
“I know, but I know where you can put all that anger to better use.” Niall says cheekily.   
Harry laughs. "You're a fucking menace."   
“Yours,” Niall smiles, looking over at the door when it opens.   
"Mine." Harry affirms, glancing at the two men that step in. "Why don't you go take Anne to the back yeah?"   
Niall looks at him warily but nods, “Okay.” He agrees, scooping her up.   
Harry waits until Niall has gone back, then turns his attention to the pair. "How can I help you? You must be here for your wedding arrangement." He chirps falsely. "You're a lovely couple."   
One of the men let’s out a low chuckle, “Just looking for the owner of the shop. Need a quick word.”   
"That would be me." Harry smirks. "I know, looks can be deceiving but my life's purpose is flowers."   
“Oh? And that little brunette you sent away has nothing to do with it?” The man counters.   
"Cute isn't he? My dog sitter." Harry muses. "You're not really his type though so."   
“What makes you say that?” The man tilts his head. “I’m into fun, he looks like he is too.”   
"He's well taken care of." Harry informs. "Now- flowers? You look like pansies." He notes.   
“Far from it. Maybe your dog sitter has seen a much much bigger dog around your house. Usually not so much a dog.” The man says.   
"Nah, the big one tends to take care of himself mostly. Doesn't really like strangers." Harry hums.   
“We wouldn’t be strangers if you’d introduce us.” The man retorts, the other taking a step closer to Harry.   
Harry chuckles. "You came at the perfect time really." He notes.   
“He’s with you?” The man raises an eyebrow.   
"No." Harry laughs. "But I've been dying to kick someone's ass."   
“I’d like to see you try,” The man smirks.   
"Excellent choice." Harry smirks back, pulling out his blade. "Bring it on then."   
The men tremble for just a moment before dropping to all fours, growling menacingly as they change   
"Well shit." Harry mutters, pulling his gun out and fires a few silver bullets at one of them.   
The lighter wolf falls to the ground with a yelp as the other dives for Harry, missing him by mere centimeters.   
Harry moves out of the way, shooting at the other wolf. The wolf dodges Harry’s bullets, knocking him to the ground along with nearly a wall of flowers.   
"Niall won't like that." Harry notes, kicking the wolf off of him.   
The wolf yelps in protest but growls at Harry, taking a swipe at him- only to get flowers stuck between his enormous paws.   
Harry uses his blade, driving the knife into the wolf's chest. The wolf falls with a howl of pain, slumping onto the floor. Harry pulls the blade from his chest, watching the wolf shift back to a human. "Fucking mutt." He grumbles.   
“Haz?” Niall calls warily when he doesn’t hear any more noise.   
"It's alright babe." Harry calls.   
Niall pads out of the back, holding Anne to his chest. “What do you reckon they wanted from Nick?” He asks softly, looking around his shop.   
"He probably wandered onto their territory, or they want him as part of the pack." Harry muses. "Both of which aren't good."   
“I don’t want him to leave,” Niall says softly, setting the pup down so he can start cleaning up, locking the door to the shop.   
"He's not going anywhere." Harry assures. "He's got his own pack."   
“I uh- I have nothing to worry about with him right?” Niall asks, not looking up at him as he grabs a broom, trying not to step on the broken vases.   
"With Nick? No." Harry laughs, surprised with the question.   
Niall sighs a bit in relief. He just was so open to being friends with Nick. He’s always laughing with him and teasing him. It took them ages to get to that point and even after that they’re not always like that, not like Nick and Harry.   
"How could you even think that?" Harry questions. "He's a kid."   
“Nick? He’s older than you by like- 9 years.” Niall says. “You just- you were so willing to be there for him. Always smiling and laughing with him. It’s just different. I love that you get on so easily but if I’m honest I’m a little jealous. It seems seamless for you two.”   
"He's a kid Ni." Harry says softly. "He's learning to walk and everything again- as a werewolf. He's lost and scared and he needs someone- someone that makes his transition easier. It's different, with you- you have a choice. He didn't, I didn't. I get what it's like to have that choice taken away from you, to have to learn to live a certain now. But he's like a little brother. To me, he's a kid. Reborn when he was changed."   
Niall nods, he gets it to an extent. “Just nice to know that you don’t want him.” He admits. “Not romantically at least.”   
"I don't." Harry laughs. "I'm more into little people." He winks. "Besides, I think we both have had negative experiences with werewolves."   
Niall gives him a soft smile, blushing lightly. “What do we do with them,” He points to the men on the ground.   
"Salt and burn." Harry informs.   
Niall nods, “You don’t want my help?” He guesses.   
“The smell is awful.” Harry admits. “When you first do it.”   
“I don’t doubt it,” Niall says softly. “I know why I don’t want Nick to go. But why would another pack wanting him to be with them be bad?”   
“Because that pack has no problem killing humans.” Harry notes.   
“Oh,” Niall nods. “Think there will be more?” He asks, pouting when he scrapes his finger on some glass as he cleans.   
“Probably.” Harry nods, frowning at him. “Be careful.” He murmurs, taking Niall’s hand.   
“Just a little scratch.” Niall assures fondly.   
“Still.” Harry huffs, taking a tissue and dabs at the cut.   
Niall coos at him fondly, pecking his lips. “Just don’t want your baby girl stepping in it.”   
“Neither should you.” Harry murmurs, grinning at him.   
Niall smiles at him bashfully, “reckon we should go home after this?” He asks.   
“Probably.” Harry affirms, bending down to clean up the rest of the glass.   
Niall runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, “Gonna go throw this out back.” He says, showing him the flowers. “I’ll be back.”  
Niall sings softly as he heads to the back, opening the huge dumpster and sighs as he throws all the beautiful broken flowers away. “Grab him.” The dark haired man says, making the beta next to him nod. Niall gets right inside the back door when an arm wraps around his waist and another hand covers his startled scream.   
“Get him in the car, let’s go.” The man nods, climbing into the van.   
The lad nods, holding Niall tight as he struggles to break free. He bites down on the lad’s hand just before they get into the van, yelling out for his boyfriend. “Harry!”   
“Son of a bitch.” The lad curses. “I’ll bite you back you little shit.” He snarls. Harry jumps up at the sound, running out back.   
“Patience,” The man chuckles, closing the door with a wicked smirk towards Harry. “Drive.” He tells the lad up front.   
The lad nods obediently, hitting the gas, speeding away. “No.” Harry growls. “Son of a bitch!”   
———-  
“I’m sorry I dragged you into all this,” Nick whispers against Greg’s temple, holding him close. “You don’t have to stay.” He says sincerely. “This was what I was talking about this morning with the dangerous stuff.”  
“Nick I’m not going anywhere.” Greg says seriously.   
Nick cups his cheeks, “one day you’re going to see I’m not worth all this.”  
“One day you’re going to see you’re wrong.” Greg replies. Nick smiles warmly at him, shaking his head fondly.   
“I’m always right Grimshaw.” Greg informs, nodding.   
“I really really like you. It’s not fair you’ve stolen my heart so fast.” Nick says.   
“Yes it is.” Greg sticks out his tongue. “You did the same to me.”   
“Guess we’re both in trouble then,” Nick chuckles, kissing him deeply. Greg hums in affirmation, kissing him back eagerly.   
Nick jumps a bit when the door opens suddenly, more force than he’s used to. He relaxes when he sees it’s Harry, “Scared the shit out of me mate.”   
“They’ve got Niall.” Harry practically growls.   
Nick’s eyes widen, “Sitting up. Where’d they take him from?” He asks, “If you can take me, I can track him down.”   
“No Nick that’s what they want.” Harry shakes his head. “There’s got to be a better way.”   
“They won’t take me. But you don’t know where they are and no one else can track them down.” Nick points out.   
“We’ll figure it out.” Harry argues. “It’s not happening Nick.”   
Nick sighs, “Better hope we figure it before they turn him.”   
“They won’t.” Harry snaps.   
Nick doesn’t know that for sure. Niall’s a cute lad, tiny. Alphas like tinier wolves. If an alpha takes a liking to him... though he guesses its different with He and Greg. Nick’s an alpha but Greg is bigger. He’s a bit of an exception though.   
Harry growls in frustration, pacing. “The second you get close enough they’ll know.”   
“It’s not like I can’t take care of myself, you know? I can handle my own. I’m a big boy Harry.” Nick soothes.   
“It’s not one wolf or hunter Nick, it’s a pack that’s after you.” Harry insists.   
“And we have more than one hunter. I can take on a couple myself.” Nick says, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought.   
“Nick.” Harry tugs at his hair. “No. There’s a better way.”   
“Harry, I know you want to protect everyone. But I’m not sure how much time you have. Not all wolves are the same but you saw how big my first pack was. It’s because if an alpha saw someone they liked, they didn’t hesitate to turn them.” Nick says softly.   
Harry growls, punching the wall. “Fucking fine.”   
“Hey,” Nick says, pulling him into a crushing hug. “I’m going to be fine. If you tell me where they took him from, I can track it. And you can track me. I’ll get a head start and you get the rest of them together.”   
“His shoppe.” Harry mumbles.   
Nick nods, “I’ll head that way.” He promises. “You go round up the rest of them.” He says, letting him go.   
“Please just be fucking careful.” Harry insists.   
“I will,” Nick promises, walking back over to Greg. “Hey, need you to stay here with Ashton. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”   
“I don’t like it.” Greg murmurs.   
Nick gives him a soft smile, rubbing the lad’s cheeks with his thumbs- kissing him softly. “I’ll be fine.”   
“Can’t promise that.” Greg pouts at him.   
“I’ll come back to you,” Nick promises. “But I need to go.”   
Greg nods knowingly. “Just be safe, please.”   
“I will,” Nick smiles lopsidedly at him before he takes off.   
“Ash will be right up.” Harry informs and gently as he can at this point before heading downstairs.   
“Oi!” Harry calls. “Zed, Lou, Li.”   
Zayn runs downstairs with the other two on his heels. “Guess its just us now.” Ashton says softly. “Makes me feel like a useless housewife sometimes.”   
"I get that." Greg sighs.   
“They’re worth it,” Ashton promises.   
"For sure." Greg gives him a small smile. "There's no doubt that they are."   
“Now we wait,” Ashton returns his smile.   
Greg lets out a quiet sigh. "I hate waiting."   
Ashton laughs, “Me too.”   
"We can make food? A battle must make them hungry right?" Greg suggests.   
“I’m not great at cooking but I can help.” Ashton agrees.   
"I'm pretty decent I think." Greg admits, thoughtful.   
“That’s good because you have a very hungry man wolf on your hands.” Ashton nods seriously.   
"Steak it is." Greg breathes.   
“Lead the way, chef.” Ashton smiles.   
"You don't think it'll be a problem if we go out and get groceries do you?" Greg questions curiously.   
“Oh Niall bought some this morning, remember? Though he could have forgotten some stuff, what do we need?” Ashton asks.   
"Don't know if he got steaks." Greg admits.   
“Don’t think it’s a problem, Li didn’t mention us having to staying here.” Ashton muses.   
"We just- won't talk to strangers." Greg suggests thoughtfully.   
“Works for me, they don’t really know us anyway.” Ashton agrees, grabbing his keys.   
Greg nods, slipping on his shoes and then follows Ashton out. "How much does he usually eat after...?"   
“A lot,” Ashton laughs softly. “We try to usually feed him steak-like you said. He turns his nose up at veggies mostly. Mostly steak and potatoes kinda thing. When he’s a wolf, he can eat raw meat but Niall was trying to be considerate and fixed him a rare steak and he was nearly sick with just the thought of it. So, medium well when he’s a human.”   
“Noted.” Greg hums. “We’ll make a lot of food, doubt it’ll go to waste.”   
“It will not,” Ashton laughs, sliding into his car.   
Greg nods, making a menu up in his mind. “He’ll need veggies.”   
“If you get him to eat them, more power to you. Kinda turns into a toddler.” Ashton teases.   
Greg laughs. “I’ll get him to eat them.”   
“I bet you can.” Ashton winks.   
Greg smiles at him. “Liam eat his veggies?”   
“Yes he does,” Ashton bites his lip. “But he’s a trainer too. Been my trainer for years.”   
“Oh. The sexual tension would have been crazy I imagine.” Greg muses.   
“It was crazy. He didn’t make a move because of all this. Until Harry’s run in with werewolves, I had no clue about all this.” Ashton says.   
“So it’s all pretty new to you too.” Greg breathes.   
“It is,” Ashton nods. “I’m wary about a lot of things. But I really like all our new people. It was just me and Ni for a long time.”   
“Pretty full house now.” Greg chuckles.   
“We love It, a lot of unhappy things have happened to get us here but here we are. So we learn as we go.” Ashton says fondly.   
Greg nods in understanding. “I’m glad you lot enjoy it, having all of them here.”   
“And you a lot more, I hope.” Ashton says sincerely.   
Greg smiles warmly at him. “For sure.”   
Ashton nods happily, parking his car and unbuckles. “Ready?”   
“Yeah. I love grocery shopping honestly.” Greg admits.   
“Yeah?” Ashton prompts.   
Greg nods, smiling. “Kind of feel like an iron chef or summat.”   
“S’a good show.” Ashton agrees.   
“Feel fancy.” Greg chuckles.   
“You’re cute, I don’t know Nick super well yet but you lot fit.” Ashton smiles.   
“Thank you.” Greg says sincerely, a bright smile on his face. “He’s wonderful.”   
“You are too,” Ashton says. “Let’s go.” He nods, leading him inside.   
Greg blushes lightly, following him easily. “Any allergies or no go foods?”   
“Shellfish for Niall, Harry’s got a few but I can’t remember. That’s why Niall grocery shops. Be a shame if I killed his boyfriend.” Ashton says sheepishly.   
Greg huffs out a laugh. “Oh god that would suck.”   
“But I know he can eat steaks and veggies.” Ashton smiles.   
“I’ll just ask before they eat.” Greg decides. “Maybe we’ll make pasta too. Are shrimp shellfish?”   
“Yes, I love shrimp though. I think everyone else does too. If I get shrimp, I usually make some chicken for Ni.” Ashton gives. “Which is good, Niall loves Italian food. So the chicken and pasta is perfect.”   
Greg nods thoughtfully. “Let’s just make everything.” He teases.   
“I’ll consider it lessons.” Ashton smiles.   
“I’m down.” Greg beams. “Veggies and fruits first I think.”   
Ashton nods, leading hem through the store.   
—————-  
“Nick.” Greg breathes, hugging the lad tightly when he steps into the house.   
Nick hugs him back, nuzzling his face into his neck. He’s tired and feels awful for what happened but being with Greg makes it better. “Told you I’d come back.”   
Greg smiles softly, kissing his temple. “I made dinner. I’m sure you lot are hungry.” He admits, holding him close.   
Nick grips him tighter, his body is starving. But he feels sick, thinking about the whole thing. He nods, kissing him gently. “There will be a few that probably won’t join us.” He breathes.   
“What? Why?” Greg asks in concern. “Who? What happened love?”   
“Their main alpha wanted Niall. Originally it was just supposed to be for bait. But then he met him. I didn’t get there in time,” Nick says, frustrated with himself. “He bit him. Lou and Harry are with him now.”   
“Oh god.” Greg whispers.   
“Harry lost it.” Nick shakes his head, still reeling a bit over the sight.   
Greg nods solemnly. “I’m sure.” He whispers. “Come eat yeah? Are they bringing him home?”   
“I don’t think so, Harry didn’t want to risk it. He told Louis he could stay for a bit but he didn’t want to put anyone else in danger once Niall turns.” Nick says.   
“So they’re at the place where the werewolves were?” Greg frowns.   
“No,” Nick shakes his head. “Harry said he knew a place.”   
“Oh.” Greg says softly. “Come eat.” He guides him to the table.   
Nick sits down, pulling Greg into his lap and kisses him, grateful that Greg is safe.   
Greg kisses him back softly, gentle. “You need to eat.”   
Nick tucks Greg into his chest, fixing his plate. He’s so happy that Greg is safe. He just hopes Niall will be too.   
“Was meant to be happy, made all this food.” Greg whispers.   
“You did so well, baby.” Nick says sincerely. “Just not all our plans work out. You’re an amazing cook by the way.” He says, shoveling more food into his mouth- avoiding the veggies.   
“Thank you.” Greg says softly. “Eat your veggies?” He juts out his bottom lip.   
Nick makes a face, “Why?”   
“Because you need the vitamins and minerals.” Greg informs. “To be big and strong.” He winks.   
“But I am,” Nick huffs, but takes a bite anyway.   
“Not bad right?” Greg smiles.   
“You’re a good cook,” Nick repeats, taking another bite.   
“Thank you.” Greg says bashfully. The door opens, a tired looking Louis walking in.   
“How is he?” Nick asks softly.   
“He’s asleep.” Louis admits, moving to curl up in Zayn’s lap.   
Zayn holds him close, whispering quietly in his ear soothing words. Nick nods, biting his lip. “He sent you home?”   
Louis nods. “Yeah he did.” He affirms quietly.   
“Has he calmed down any?” Nick asks, knows the lad is hard on himself. He’ll blame himself even though it’s not his fault.   
“No.” Louis admits. “But he will.”   
Nick nods, rubbing Greg’s back under his shirt. “I hope so.”   
“We’ll figure this out Nick.” Louis promises. “We’ll help him.”   
“Harry blames himself but we all know this is my fault,” Nick mutters.   
“No.” Louis shakes his head. “We’d have gone after them eventually.”  
“They were looking for ME.” Nick says.   
“And blaming yourself is somehow going to help him?” Louis challenges. “There’s no point in doing this.”  
“It’s not, but he needs to know it’s not his fault either.” Nick sighs.   
“Good luck.” Louis snorts. “You’d have done the same if it was Greg.”   
Nick holds him a bit tighter. If he has anything to do with it, Greg will stay a human. No matter how much his wolf side wants to mate with him, make pups. It’s NOT happening. He won’t let it.   
Greg kisses his cheek soothingly. “It’s just how it is. The people you bring into this- if something happens, you blame yourself.” Louis shrugs.   
“This won’t mess up their relationship will it?” Nick asks.   
“No.” Louis says softly. “Probably will only strengthen it.”   
“I hope so.” Nick breathes.   
“Maybe I should take them some food.” Louis notes thoughtfully, looking at all the food that Greg and Ashton made.   
“Might be a good idea, he’s going to be hungry.” Nick swallows.   
“Both of them.” Louis nods. “Um- do you want to take it?” He offers.   
“Please,” Nick agrees, kissing Greg’s forehead.   
“I’ll pack some bowls.” Louis smiles gently, sliding out of Zayn’s lap.   
“Would rather you stay here. Or if you have some place to be, that’s fine too. But I don’t want to risk with Niall-“ Nick sighs.   
“I know.” Greg kisses his cheek. “I’ll wait here for you.”   
“Thank you,” Nick smiles, finishing his plate.   
“It was delicious,” He compliments sincerely, scooping Greg up as he stands.   
Greg makes a startled noise, smiling at him. “Did you eat enough?”  
“For now, save me some, hm?” Nick requests.   
“Course.” Greg smiles brighter. “I’m gonna raid your closet.” He informs.   
“Go for it,” Nick laughs.   
Greg kisses him softly, cupping his cheeks. Nick kisses him back, setting him down gently. “Be careful.” Greg whispers against his lips.   
“Always am,” Nick smiles.   
“Good.” Greg breathes, pecking his lips then pads off to Nicks room. “Here’s the food.” Louis says quietly. “And the address.”   
“Thank you,” Nick says sincerely.   
“Just- promise me something?” Louis requests.   
“What’s that?” Nick asks softly.   
“When he turns for the first time, you get Harry out of there.” Louis says seriously. “We’ve seen enough werewolves go insane because they killed their mate their first time. I don’t care what you have to do, but you get him out. Understand?”   
Nick nods, “I promise.”   
"Thank you." Louis says sincerely.   
“Anytime,” Nick promises, taking the food from him, kissing his cheek before he’s gone. He’ll do everything in his power to keep Harry safe and Niall. He knows what it would do to Niall if he killed Harry.   
———  
Harry wets a washcloth again with cold water, walking back over to his sweating boyfriend, laying it over his forehead again. He sits back down on the chair beside the bed, taking Niall's clammy hand in his own.   
Niall’s breaths come in short and harsh, wheezing a bit. He tries to comfort Harry, squeezing his hand but he doesn’t think he’s doing a very good job of it.   
"You're going to be alright." Harry whispers, kissing the back of his hand.   
Nick comes in a few minutes later, carrying the food in and sets it on the counter. He’s hoping Niall hasn’t changed yet, maybe he can get Harry out before hand. “Haz?” He calls out.   
Harry stands, pulling out a knife at the sound of someone else in the small house.   
Nick makes his way through the house, looking around curiously. He sniffs, scrunching his nose up in confusion.   
Harry silently slips out of the room, pinning the figure to the wall, knife against his throat. "Nick?" He frowns. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
“Checking on you both,” Nick says. “Brought some food too, you’ll both be hungry.” He raises his hands in surrender.   
Harry steps back, sheathing his knife. "Cheers." He mutters.   
Nick gives him a wary glance but steps through the room that Niall’s in. He’s seen plenty of people be changed but usually it’s close to being done by now. Niall was bitten hours ago and he smells- not like a changing wolf but not like himself either. “Has he growled at you?”   
"No." Harry shakes his head.   
Nick chews on his lip thoughtfully, “He- he doesn’t smell like a wolf. Or one that’s supposed to be almost done with a transformation.” He murmurs, perplexed.   
“Doesn’t much look like one either.”   
"So his body is rejecting it then." Harry lets out a humorless laugh. "Well fucking shit."   
Nick nods, relief washes over him but he knows it’s not over. It’s going to hurt like hell for a bit. But he can lead a normal life after it’s all over.   
“I’ve not actually ever see it happen.” He admits.   
"Damn it." Harry sighs. "Because people don't survive the rejection often."   
“He’s strong, he could.” Nick soothes, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
“Knowing my luck? Not likely.” Harry brushes him off, walking back over to Niall.   
Nick winces at that, watching them a bit helplessly. Niall turns over, looking at Harry and holds out his arms weakly. “Cuddle?” He rasps.   
“Yeah baby.” Harry agrees easily, climbing onto the small bed. He pulls Niall to his chest, wrapping himself around the lad protectively. “Fight this for me.” He whispers into the lad’s hair pleadingly. “Don’t go.”   
“‘M right here,” Niall whispers back, trembling in his hold. He tucks his face in Harry’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there. He’s in so much pain right now, not sure what’s going to happen at this point. He just wants to make sure Harry is taken care of. Let him know it’s going to be okay.   
Harry kisses his temple, rubbing his back lightly, soothing.   
Nick’s heart breaks for the lad. He seemed so happy, apart from the whole fighting thing. He looks around the small house curiously, wondering how he knew about this place.   
“Rest love.” Harry encourages softly, scratching at Niall’s scalp.   
“Don’ wanna.” Niall says roughly, closing his eyes as another wave of nausea hits him.   
“Why not?” Harry coos softly.   
“Wanna look at you.” Niall breathes.   
“You’ve got your whole life to look at me.” Harry whispers, kissing his sweaty forehead. “I’m never leaving you alone again.”   
Niall chuckles softly, panting into Harry’s chest. “Wanna spend your whole life with me?” He teases. “Thought you didn’t do relationships?” He says, trying to lighten the mood.   
“I guess you’re special.” Harry chuckles quietly. “Besides, you’ve officially asked me to move in with you so I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere.” He teases, voice hushed.   
“You’re special, Harry Edward.” Niall says earnestly.   
“You’re even more special Niall James.” Harry whispers.   
Niall smiles a bit at that, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, a thousand things he wants to tell him, before it’s too much and he lets his eyes slip closed.   
“This is why I don’t get attached.” Harry murmurs to himself.   
“His heart beat is still really strong, Haz.” Nick whispers. “He’s fighting. I’m sure he’s just exhausted.” He tries to soothe.   
“I know he’s exhausted.” Harry assures. “But it gets worse.”   
“I’m so sorry,” Nick says almost like a plead.   
“Nick.” Harry shakes his head. “This wasn’t on you.”   
“If I had let him take me in the first place- I could have handled it.” Nick says.   
“No you couldn’t have.” Harry snorts. “Trading your life for his is not the answer and it doesn’t make anything better.”   
“It would for you. You’re not in love with me.” Nick points out.   
“I’m not saying you wouldn’t be upset, but it’s different.”  
“Stop it.” Harry says firmly. “I don’t have to be in love with you for it to hurt to lose you. So stop fucking talking about it. It’s not your fault, it’s no one’s fault but that fucking mutt-“ he tries to calm himself down. “It’s done, it’s over. And now we move forward.”   
Nick’s surprised but doesn’t say anything, just sits next to the bed in the chair. “Whose house is this?” He asks softly.   
Harry shrugs. “Used to be ours.” He says quietly.   
“Ours?” Nick prompts, looking around again.   
“My mum’s.” Harry murmurs.   
“Oh,” Nick whispers, rubbing his back softly.   
“It’s been empty for a while.” Harry shrugs. “Forgotten.”   
“How did she?” Nick trails off.   
Harry clears his throat. “Rakshasa.” He admits. “I let it in.”   
“I’m not sure what that is-“ Nick admits sheepishly.   
“Right it’s uh a nasty thing. Eats human flesh, sleeps on a bed of dead bugs, shapeshifts.” Harry explains. “Can’t come into a house without being invited in.”   
“I’m sorry love,” Nick says softly.   
Harry shrugs, self deprecating. “She was sleeping.”   
“Have you talked to Niall about it?” Nick asks.   
“No.” Harry shakes his head.   
“Maybe you should,” Nick suggests softly.   
“Haven’t really had the chance.” Harry muses. “I’ve tried, we just- it always ends up getting side tracked.”   
Nick nods, “If this is a lesson in anything, make it one that you don’t take each other for granted.”   
Harry nods silently, kissing Niall’s forehead. “He should have never been involved.”   
“Don’t do that,” Nick shakes his head. “You can’t let yourself think like that. He’s crazy about you, anyone can see that. I see the jealousy and the desire- the love. Thinking like that will only make you crazy.”   
“It’s why I left in the first place.” Harry sighs. “Before meeting him I had three people left Nick. Out of so many, three people survived being around me. This is my fucking worst nightmare.”   
“He’s strong, he’s bashful and sweet but he’s got a lot of fight in him. I don’t think he’d let you leave this time.” Nick chuckles.   
“I’m not- I’m not leaving.” Harry frowns.   
“Oh, the way you were talking made it sound like it. Sorry, didn’t mean to jump to conclusions.” Nick apologizes, watching as Niall cuddles impossibly closer to his boyfriend, curling into a ball.   
“Leaving won’t fix anything.” Harry sighs, tightening his hold on the lad. “And I’m too attached anyways.”   
“You love him?” Nick asks.   
Harry thinks about it for a moment, then nods. “Yeah, I guess I do.” He breathes, surprised.   
Nick smiles softly at that, “I bet the feeling is mutual.”   
Harry grins goofily. “You better make it out of this so I can tell you.” He whispers into Niall’s hair. “I hope so.”   
“You’re a little harder to read than he is.” Nick laughs softly, pressing his lips in a thin line when Niall heartbeat becomes a bit erratic. He can almost feel it.   
“Story of my life.” Harry muses, nuzzling against Niall soothingly.   
Nick gives him a sympathetic look, “He’ll come out of this, you’ll see.”   
“I hope you’re right.” Harry breathes.   
———  
Zayn hops up when he hears he familiar roar of Harry’s car, jogging over to the door. “He’s alive.” He breathes, seeing Harry carrying the smaller lad.   
Louis squeaks, bounding over to where Zayn is. “Thank god.”   
Zayn wraps his arms around Louis, kissing the top of his head. “Yeah.” He smiles at Harry as he gets closer. “He looks exhausted.” He murmurs.   
Louis nods solemnly. “Now they can rest though.”  
“They can,” Zayn agrees. He smiles at the way Niall’s just staring up at his best mate, like he’s memorizing everything he can about him. “I can walk.” Niall says fondly.   
“I know.” Harry says softly.   
Niall cuddles into his chest more, leaving a kiss on his chest. “Feels like I should be doing that for you. You look exhausted.” He whispers.   
Harry chuckles softly. “Oh you compliment me so.” He teases.   
“Gorgeous, always gorgeous, but tired.” Niall soothes, rubbing over the facial hair growing on his chin and jawline.   
Harry kisses his forehead. “I’ll put you down so you can say hi to everyone.”   
Niall nods, still a bit shaky on his legs but let’s Harry do as he pleases. He really can walk, he’s just still a bit weak. He’s not sure how long they were holed up in that abandoned house.   
It felt like ages that they were there. Probably because of the pain. He’s not sure if he was hallucinating or if he really saw Harry crying. He’s not too aware of what was going on, too busy hearing this terrible scream- though now he’s starting to think that was him.   
Harry carefully puts him down, keeping a steady hand on his lower back. Louis launches at Niall, hugging him tightly. “Careful Lou.” Harry scolds worriedly.   
Niall gives him a reassuring smile, hugging Louis back. “Hi love.”   
“Sorry.” Louis mumbles. “‘M glad you’re okay.”   
Harry sighs, relaxing only slightly.   
“I am too,” Niall kisses his cheek. For a while he wasn’t sure he was going to make it. There’s a dull ache in his neck where he was bitten, but he’ll take that over what it was any day.   
“But we knew you would be.” Louis breathes, giving him a blinding smile.   
“Love you,” Niall gives him a loving smile in return. “Missed you.”   
“Love and missed you too.” Louis replies earnestly.   
Zayn over at Harry, pulling him into his side. “You okay?” He whispers.   
“Yeah.” Harry breathes. “He’s okay.”   
“Look rough mate, how bad was it?” Zayn rubs his back.   
“Rough.” Harry chuckles humorlessly. “It was fucking awful.” He shakes his head at the thoughts. Niall was in complete agony with limited relief. He’d scream and cry until his voice was rough and throat raw, only stopping when the pain made him pass out.   
“It’s over,” Zayn soothes, watching their lads hug and giggle quietly.   
“Yeah.” Harry sighs. “Sort of.”   
“Sort of?” Zayn questions.   
“He’s been doing better, it’s hard to sleep though for me- I keep hearing it. Living it.” Harry explains.   
“Do you need to start taking those pills again?” Zayn asks gently.   
“No.” Harry says firmly.   
Zayn nods, dropping it. “Alright love.” If it gets out of hand I’ll push harder.   
Harry ruffles his hair. “Lets get inside yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Zayn smiles softly.   
Harry guides them inside, shutting the door tightly behind them. “We cleaned the flower shop.” Louis chirps.   
“You didn’t have to do that,” Niall says fondly. “I was thinking about selling it.” He admits.   
“What?” Louis and Harry both ask in surprise.   
Niall looks between them a bit amused. “I love my flower shop, I really do but I don’t really have that many customers. It’s a small town, you know?”   
“Do you plan on moving?” Louis asks curiously.   
“Moving?” Niall asks him curiously.   
“To a big city, for your shop.” Louis explains.   
“Oh, no.” Niall shakes his head. “I haven’t decided if I’m going to sell it or if I’m going to convert it into a diner.”   
“Oh Greg could help.” Louis chirps. “He’s been feeding us.”   
Niall smiles at that, “I’m glad.” He says sincerely. “I would love his help if he doesn’t have anything else to do. But Harry and I haven’t talked about it, so we’ll see.”   
“I could tell.” Louis giggles.   
“No offense but it’s your shop.” Zayn says. “Why do you need to talk to Harry?” He asks. Niall blushes softly, biting his lip a bit.  
“Because I’m his boyfriend?” Harry snorts. “Right?” He looks at Niall for confirmation.   
Niall nods, “this is his future too.” He explains. Zayn smirks, that’s what he was looking for.   
Harry narrows his eyes at Zayn. “What is with that look?”   
“I was just making sure,” Zayn says.   
“Making sure of what?” Harry frowns.   
“That he wants a future with you,” Zayn says.   
Niall nods, that’s understandable. “Wouldn’t want Ash to date Li if he didn’t see a future with him.”   
“Oh.” Harry softens. “Course he does.” He beams.   
Niall smiles at that, really wants to tell him how much he loves him but not here. “Niall!” Nick beams, scooping him up into a bone crushing hug.   
“Careful.” Harry scolds again, giving Nick a firm look.   
“Sorry?” Nick says sheepishly, setting down a breathless Niall. “S’good to see you too.” He giggles.   
“He’s just a big pup.” Greg teases softly. “It’s good to see you Niall.” He adds sincerely.   
“Thank you,” Niall smiles, squeezing Greg’s hand. “It’s good to see everyone. But I’m still kinda tired.” He admits.   
“And I think Harry could use some sleep himself.”   
“‘M fine.” Harry pouts at him. “Go rest love.”   
“I’ll just eat something,” Niall gives, heading to the kitchen. “She’s missed you.” Zayn chuckles when Anne comes up to Harry.   
Harry lets out a delighted sound, sitting down on the ground, greeting the excited pup happily. Anne whines at him ecstatically, licking all over his hands and face before settling in his lap, tail still wagging wildly.   
“Hi precious.” Harry coos lovingly.   
“Had a proper strop about you not being here.” Nick chuckles.   
“You talked it out with her did you?” Harry teases.   
“I might have,” Nick blushes.   
“Wait you can actually talk to dogs?” Harry lights up.   
“Can understand what they’re feeling.” Nick gives. “Dunno if I can TALK to them.”   
“Cute.” Harry coos.   
“Shut up,” Nick huffs.   
Harry laughs. “Make me Nicholas.”   
“Think I’ll leave that to your boyfriend,” Nick winks.   
Harry grins. “Hey I’m all for it.”   
“You really do look tired mate, sure you don’t wanna to lay down?” Nick asks.   
“You lot are full of compliments aren’t you?” Harry huffs.   
“It’s had to been rough,” Nick soothes.   
Harry purses his lips, nodding. “Fine.”   
“Anne will cuddle you for sure,” Nick says fondly.   
Harry gives him a fond look. “Aw she said that?” He swoons playfully.   
“I hate you,” Nick pouts.   
Harry stands with a bright laugh. “No you don’t.”   
“I really don’t,” Nick sighs.   
Harry kisses his cheek loudly. “Well I don’t not like you too.” He informs.   
Nick chuckles, sticking his tongue out. “Get some rest.”   
“I’m going, I’m going.” Harry dismisses. “Trying to get rid of me.”   
“Am not,” Nick smacks his bum as he passes.   
“Kinky.” Harry teases, padding to the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Niall from behind.   
“Hi,” Niall smiles, leaning back into Harry.   
“What’s kinky?”   
“They’re being mean to me.” Harry pouts. “Nicholas is.”   
Niall turns in his hold, wrapping his arms around Harry. “Want me to kiss it better?” He asks.   
Harry nods playfully solemn at him.   
“Need to brush my teeth first.” Niall giggles.  
Harry kisses his nose instead. “Still need a nap?”   
“Are you going to take one with me?” Niall asks.   
“Mhm.” Harry affirms.   
“Then yes, have to move you into your new room.” Niall smiles softly. “Remember?”   
“I do.” Harry grins.   
“We can worry about your things later. Just wanna lay down.” Niall hums.   
“Agreed.” Harry breathes, exhausted.   
Niall takes his hand, leading Harry up the stairs and to hi- their bedroom. He closes the door behind them, letting Anne in then strips out of his shirt, jeans and shoes.   
Harry kisses his bare shoulder lovingly. “Beautiful.”   
Niall blushes, looking up at Harry. “Still think so?” He asks quietly, his hand moving to cover his bite that’s still healing.   
Harry catches his hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing his palm. “Of course I do.”   
Niall nods, softening. “Thank you.”   
“For what?” Harry whispers.   
“For everything,” Niall says sincerely.   
“I didn’t do much.” Harry points out, stripping down to his boxers, then falls back onto the bed with a soft sigh.   
“You did EVERYTHING, you took care of me.” Niall says, straddling his hips.   
Harry grins sleepily at him, resting his hands on Niall’s hips. “You’re worth the world.”   
“I love you,” Niall says, smiling down at him adoringly.   
“I love you too.” Harry whispers earnestly, a blinding smile on his face.   
“Yeah?” Niall breathes.   
“Yeah.” Harry affirms seriously, loving. “I love you.”   
“I love you,” Niall beams, leaning down to plant kisses all over his face. Harry makes a delighted noise, scrunching up his face.   
“So cute.” Niall coos. “So gorgeous.” He smiles, sucking on the skin of his throat.   
Harry bares his neck easily, groaning softly.   
“Say you’re gorgeous.” Niall demands.   
“You’re gorgeous.” Harry smirks.   
“Harry,” Niall pouts.   
Harry chuckles softly. “‘M sleepy.”   
“Alright love, lets sleep then.” Niall hums, pecking his lips.   
Harry grins, holding him close. “Love you.”   
“I love you too,” Niall sighs happily.   
“Forever.” Harry promises.   
Niall’s heart melts at that, they’ve come so far. He doesn’t know what his life would be like without Harry now, he hopes he never has to find out. “Forever.” He agrees. 

 


End file.
